The Social Worker
by Luc91
Summary: When Troy meets a homeless 8 year old girl on the streets who’d have thought she would have such a great impact on his life and bring him back together with his past. Troyella Please R&R! COMPLETE! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Rebecca

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yet another new story from me. Since Kyle Bolton is nearly finished and some of my others I'm stuck on I thought I would post this and see what people think. Please R&R! **

**_Disclaimer: If you don't know this by now go look at my other stories because it's too depressing having to write it over and over._**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Rebecca

26 year old Troy Bolton was walking through the streets of LA wearing a cap and trying not to be recognised. Since dropping out of school at 17, Troy had become one of the world's biggest solo artists. Having moved up to LA with his parents after dropping out, Troy soon forgot about all his friends and girlfriend back home because he became too busy with everything else in his life and believed at the time all of that was most important. Of course when he had gone back to break up with his long term girlfriend of 2 years, Gabriella Montez, she had taken the news pretty well in Troy's opinion and had wished him luck with everything that would come to him in the future. Troy could see the hurt in her eyes but she never once directed any anger at him. Troy couldn't help but think back to all his friends and Gabriella because sometimes he just still wished they were around and he'd stayed in touch so that he knew they were true friends and liked him for him unlike most of his friends who he knows like the fame. Troy was pulled out of his thought by a clattering of trash cans falling over and a small whimper. Walking across the street to go have a look, Troy was shocked to see a small girl, no older than 8 in his opinion, searching through some trash in torn clothes and dirty skin. She looked up scared before trying to scurry away only for Troy to grab her arm gently.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Troy spoke softly bending down to her level. The little girl refused to look him in the eye while she tried to pull away too. "My names Troy. What's yours?" He asked as she looked at him finally.

"Rebecca." She whispered as Troy smiled. He could sense the fear in her as she looked around.

"Hi Rebecca. Can you tell me how old you are and what you are doing out here on your own?" Rebecca looked at him scared and tears falling down her face.

"I'm 8. My mommy told me she didn't love me anymore and I had to go find a new home. I went to look for her again when she left me on the road but she and my daddy had gone." Troy closed his eyes trying to push back the tears in his eyes as he listened to the girl in front of him talk. He had no idea how some people could be so cruel as to get rid of a child who could barely look after herself. He believed people like that were nowhere near fit enough to be called parents. Before Troy could say anything else he felt rain start falling.

"Where do you live?" Troy guessed he knew the answer but wasn't certain.

"I don't have a home." Troy nodded.

"Look why don't you come with me out of the rain and then we can call some nice people up who will know what to do." Troy told her more than suggested as she nodded knowing there was no way he could leave her out here on her own; so vulnerable to others. He stood up and offered her his hand as the two slowly walked towards his mansion.

Troy gave her a blanket and wrapped it around her while he called his mom and dad who promised they would get there as soon as they could. Handing the small girl a small cup of hot chocolate and some toast knowing she was hungry, he sat on the armchair opposite. Troy was wary of getting to close to her because he could tell she was still uncomfortable around him and who could blame her since he was still practically a stranger. Troy didn't want to frighten her away and his mom advised him to let her come to him if she wants anything because he could get himself in more trouble if he scared her and she told anyone else. Troy sat there thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to her that she hadn't said because she wouldn't think too. What if she was hurt but she was ignoring the pain and trying to be brave and Troy didn't know. What if she had lost anything she had with her before that was important? What if she -

"Troy?" Troy was pulled from his thoughts by Rebecca's small voice.

"Yeah?" Troy looked at her as she smiled.

"Thank you for the drink and the food." She told him quietly but politely.

"It's ok. Would you like anything else?" Troy asked as she shook her head while pulling the blanket closer to her. Hearing a knock on the door Troy watched as she jumped and looked at him scared. "Don't worry it will only be my mom and dad." He told her as he stood up and walked out the room towards the door, only to feel something wrap around his leg before he got there. Looking down he smiled as he saw Rebecca holding onto him.

"Will you look after me Troy because I'm scared?" Troy picked her up before looking at her.

"Yeah I will tonight and then we will take you to the other people who can look after you better tomorrow." She nodded satisfied as Troy opened the door and let his parents, Jack and Lucille Bolton in. Lucille looked at the little girl and he just nodded.

"Troy is she ok?" His mom asked as they made their way back to the living room.

"I think so but I don't really know." Troy answered as his mom offered to take her from him but as soon as Troy tried to let her take Rebecca, she held onto him tighter. Troy could feel and physically see when he looked at her, that she was shaking. "It's ok." He soothed.

"She's so scared Jack, isn't it awful someone could do something like this!" Lucille exclaimed as Jack nodded.

"It is. Troy we stopped off and picked up some clothes from a store that we thought might fit her." Jack said as he handed Troy the bag.

"Thanks. Mom will you come with me while-" Lucille cut him off.

"Lead the way." Troy smiled as he carried Rebecca up the stairs. He could feel how skinny she was through the little clothing she had on. Lucille watched Rebecca slightly worried at how attached the little girl seemed to be already to Troy.

After Troy managed to persuade Rebecca that his mom wouldn't hurt her, she finally let her help her get changed before the four of them sat in the living room deciding what they would do.

"I called the local services and they said to take her in tomorrow since they are already packed out." Jack explained to the two of them.

"Did they say what time?" Lucille asked her husband as Troy felt Rebecca wrap herself under Troy's arm.

"9am." Troy nodded not realising just how much his life would change again from tomorrow.

**

* * *

****A/N: I want to know whether or not you think I should carry on with this story. If I do I'm finishing Kyle Bolton first and updating my two other stories since I haven't in a while. Please review! Thanks! **


	2. Rebecca’s Social Worker

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe this story got 39 reviews for one chapter. I wasn't sure about this because it's so different and I don't have that good knowledge about all of this so if things don't seem right just go with it for the sake of the story. Please R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: You know this because it's the same as ever**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Rebecca's Social Worker

The next morning, Troy, Jack and Lucille all got up and ready to take Rebecca to a local children's home.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Troy asked his mom as he walked into the kitchen leaving Rebecca in the main room with his father.

"I'm positive they will look after her and protect her from getting hurt again." Lucille assured him as he nodded and grabbed his keys ready for them to all go.

"Rebecca come on we're going to take you to where some nice people will look after you." Troy told her walking into the room as she nodded sadly and took Troy's hand. Lucille and Jack followed Troy and Rebecca out the door locking up behind them. Troy settled her into one of his cars before his parents and he got in.

Arriving at the home, Rebecca took Troy's hand once again as they walked in.

"Troy why can't I stay with you? Is it because you don't like me or have I been naughty like my mommy said I was too?" Rebecca asked him sweetly but sadness evident in her voice. Troy felt his heart melt because he couldn't understand how someone could not want someone as sweet as her.

"I'm sorry but you can't stay with me and at least here there will be people the same age as you that you can make friends with and nice people who can look after you all the time." Troy told her bending to her level as tears fell from her eyes. Wiping them away with his thumb he hugged the little girl knowing she was so fragile, like a china doll that would break if you touched her.

"We'll go get someone." Lucille said as she Troy smiled at his parents who walked off. Troy picked up the little girl and carried her over to some seats and sat her in his lap.

"I'll make a deal with you right now. I will come and see you here or wherever you are as much as I can when I'm around so that we don't lose touch ok?" Troy suggested as Rebecca nodded and hugged Troy, burying her face in his chest.

"Troy this is Lauren Williams." Jack introduced as Troy looked up.

"Hi." Troy nodded.

"Hi Mr Bolton, I'm going to try and find one of our best workers to be put in charge of this case because I have heard from your parents that is what you request." Lauren said looking at a piece of paper on a clipboard in her hands.

"Yes please. I want to know she is in safe hands and can get whatever is needed." Troy explained as Lauren's phone rang and quickly excused herself from the room they were all in.

"Rebecca's case worker will be with you in a moment." Lauren told them as she came back into the room. Jack nodded at her as they all sat in the waiting room. Seconds later the door opened.

"Hi I'm Rebecca's case worker Ga-" The social worker was cut off.

"Gabriella?" Troy breathed in shock.

"Troy?" Gabriella choked just as shocked as Jack and Lucille looked on in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked standing up while he still held Rebecca in his arms.

"I work here. I'm a social worker now." Gabriella answered as Troy couldn't get over that his first love was standing right in front of him glowing as she smiled.

"That's awesome Gabs. I guess I better introduce you then. Gabriella meet Rebecca, Rebecca this is Gabriella who will be looking after you."

"Hi Rebecca." Gabriella spoke softly. Troy looked at her amazed at how soft she spoke. Jack and Lucille exchanged looks seeing the way Troy was looking at Gabriella. Rebecca didn't say anything as Troy put her down. All she did was cling to the back of his left leg. "It's ok I won't hurt you." Gabriella told her bending down. Troy did the same.

"She's a nice lady. She is one of my friends so I know she won't hurt you and she'll look after you." Troy told her as she moved closer to Gabriella.

"Can you tell me how old you are?" Rebecca nodded and held up 8 fingers after counting them. "8?" Rebecca smiled slightly. "Do you think I can talk to Troy alone for a few minutes?" Rebecca looked at Troy scared. Gabriella noticed how attached she seemed to be to Troy and was slightly worried like Lucille had been yesterday with how close she was getting to Troy.

"I'll be back in, in a minute. You stay here with my parents ok." Troy reassured her smiling.

"Ok." She whispered and walked over to Lucille who helped her onto a seat as he stood back up and followed Gabriella out the room.

Gabriella made sure the door was closed before walking down the corridor slightly so that they were out of ear shot of the room.

"Has she said much about what happened to you?" Gabriella asked as Troy told her everything that had happened from when he had found her to what she had been telling him and how she was acting. "I really don't get how people can be so cruel." Gabriella commented.

"Me either. I always believed that a child is someone that deserved to be loved and have a happy family around them not someone who has a kid, spends a few years with them and when they get bored just get rid of them." Troy added as Gabriella nodded.

"That's why I think I love my job so much. I want to help these kids get a better life and find them a new family so that they can feel the love of a family again." Gabriella told him before speaking again. "Just like Jessica would have been." She said sadly.

"Yeah like she would and should have been." Troy agreed both of them going quiet. "I wish I could have gotten to know all about her."

"Me too." Gabriella smiled sadly at the memory. "We should get back in so I can take Rebecca to her new room and meet others." Troy nodded as he followed Gabriella back into the room.

"Everything ok?" Lucille asked seeing the sad look on both their faces.

"Yeah we're fine. Rebecca are you ready to go find out where your new room is and meet some others?" Gabriella asked as Rebecca smiled at her.

"Yes but can Troy come too?" Gabriella looked up at Troy who shrugged.

"Do you want him to come?" Rebecca nodded. "Then I think he can come too for now."

"Thank you." Rebecca said as she hugged Gabriella's legs. Troy knew Rebecca would be fine in Gabriella's care.

"Come on then." Gabriella offered Rebecca her hand before Rebecca grabbed Troy's.

"We'll go wait in the car. Bye Rebecca, it was great seeing you again Gabi." Lucille said as she hugged Gabriella.

"It was nice to see you again too. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon." Jack and Lucille left while Gabriella led Troy and Rebecca out of the room.

After showing the two of them around and where Rebecca would be sleeping, it was finally time for Troy to go.

"Hey Gabs? Would be ok if I came in every now and then to see her and maybe take her out some days?" Troy inquired.

"I don't see a problem in that as long as someone is with you that would be fine." Gabriella answered.

"Right well I better go. I promise I'll be back soon." Troy told Rebecca as she smiled and hugged him. "Be good for Gabriella."

"I will Troy. I like Gabriella because she's pretty and she is nice to me like you. Will you come and see me tomorrow?" Rebecca asked.

"I'll see. I'll call Gabriella if not so I can see if you're ok though." Troy told her as she said bye and walked into a main playroom.

"She'll be fine Troy, trust me. If we do have any problems I can call you if you want." Troy nodded.

"I'll need your number then." Gabriella handed Troy her cell while he handed her his.

"In case I ever want to call you and hang out." Gabriella laughed as the two typed their numbers in.

"Can I call you tonight so we can talk about everything?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll be waiting. See you Gabs." Troy kissed her cheek surprising the two before he walked away angrily knowing he was once again falling for Gabriella but refused to accept that because he already hurt her once before and he wasn't prepared to do that to her again.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! The chapters will get longer as the story progresses but for now I'm just setting it all up. I can't believe some of you thought that I would make Gabriella out to be Rebecca's mom. That is definitely NOT going to happen to clear that up. So who's Jessica and how will their phone conversation go? Please review! Thanks!**

**PS For anyone reading Kyle Bolton I will have the epilogue up soon but I'm still working on it and trying to get it all right to do the rest of the story justice so please bear with me and it'll be up as soon as it's done!**


	3. The Phone Calls

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Hey thank you all so much for the reviews! I can't believe I got 40 reviews for both chapters 1 & 2 now and is on 18 favs already! With how many reviews I'm getting it makes me want to update this quicker. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Do you really need me to say this again? I don't own blah blah.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Phone Calls

Troy walked back in after a hard day. After dropping Rebecca off this morning he had some interviews he had to do before he could even take a few minutes break. Closing his eyes Troy was just about to drift off to sleep when his cell went. Groaning, he leaned up and grabbed his cell from in his jacket that was on the end of the bed.

"What?" Troy answered annoyed not looking at the display since he still had his eyes closed from being asleep.

"Troy?" Troy jerked awake at the sound of her voice. "Have I caught you at a bad moment because I can always call back?"

"No! I'm just tired because I've been working and I've only just got in. I'll be fine though to talk." Troy told her quickly.

"Aww poor you being a big shot and all. How's life been treating you? I mean you as in Troy Bolton, ex East High Wildcat not the person the paparazzi make you out to be." Gabriella asked as he laughed.

"I'm good. Life's been good. Hard work to get to where I am but I enjoy it all. The only thing that my life has missed is you and all the guys." Troy admitted.

"I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure you've got loads of great friends and an amazing girlfriend around that you don't need me anymore." After hearing her say that Troy had a confused look on his face. What did she mean he didn't need her anymore? Did she mean she still wished she was his girlfriend? "Troy you still there?"

"Yeah sorry someone just spoke to me." Troy lied. "I don't have a girlfriend by the way and all my friends? They don't really know me the way you or anyone else did. They know Troy Bolton big star not Troy Bolton, regular guy." Troy couldn't believe he was talking to her openly about all this. He didn't even tell his parents how he truly felt. "Sometimes I question whether I really did make the right choice back then because by making the decision I did I lost all of you; I made you all hate me. I mean sure there are perks to this life but there is the side of this no one else sees and knows about. It's lonely." Troy sighed. It felt good to finally be able to talk to someone about all this.

"We all supported you, you know. Every time you did a new concert we would make sure we went to it at least once no matter where it was. None of us ever hated you because we knew it was the right choice for you at the time at least. I know I'm not Chad or any of the guys but you have me again and I'll be here for you if you ever need anyone. Believe me I know exactly how it feels to be alone having to move around so much before. You have to put this front on because no one ever has wanted to know the real you before. I think that's part of the reason I became a social worker because I wanted to help kids who felt that way never have to feel like that again. If you want, next week I'm meeting up with all the others. It's a regular thing we do once a month and they'd love to see you again I know." Gabriella suggested.

"I don't know. I mean it's not that I'm busy or I don't want to but I'm -" Gabriella cut him off.

"I'd love for you to come with me. I love them all to bits but they are all married now and I sometimes feel a bit left out when they are talking about us doing something but we can't because there is an odd number of us and it would mean me being on my own. Please?" Troy smiled. He knew she was probably pouting over there.

"I'll come if you stop pouting." He heard her gasp.

"I wasn't pouting." Gabriella denied as Troy laughed.

"Oh come on we both know you were. You can't help it." Gabriella giggled. Troy felt his heart flutter at her giggle. Oh he was most definitely falling back in love with Gabriella Montez.

"Hey Troy do you mind if I come over? It's just I'm bored here on my own and I don't have anything to do. Plus at least we can talk in person rather than over the phone." Gabriella asked.

"Sure. I'd like that. Do you want me to come pick you up?" Troy offered.

"No its ok. Just give me your address and I'll drive myself." Troy told her his address before she repeated it to make sure she got it right. "Thanks. I'll be over soon." Gabriella hung up as Troy smiled.

About 20 minutes later, Troy heard his gate buzzer ring. Looking on the screen he saw it was Gabriella so he just buzzed her in. Giving himself a once over, _what am I doing? It's not like she's going to be interested in what I look like,_ he walked over to the door and opened it as she got out her car.

"Wow! Your house, ok mansion is amazing. I can't believe how big it is." Troy smiled as she walked up the steps to his front door. To Troy she looked perfect.

"Thanks. I don't really know why I have such a big place when it's only me here." Gabriella smiled as Troy closed the door behind her and led her through to the living room. "I see you didn't bother to change and make an effort." He indicated teasingly, seeing her only in a pair of black shorts and one of Troy's old East High jumpers. Gabriella punched his arm.

"Shut up." Troy grinned as they sat down. "This place is amazing." Gabriella commented looking around the room.

"I guess but when you are here a lot of the time you don't really notice." Gabriella smiled. "I missed you." Troy said suddenly out of nowhere.

"I really missed you too. I hated that you weren't around." Troy nodded.

"I'm sorry I just left you all behind and didn't really think about you. I mean if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am today because you were the one who helped me to realize I could sing and actually enjoyed it. I feel like I owe you something." Gabriella moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't. Just knowing you're happy is enough for me and I'm sure if this was the path you were meant to be going on it would have happened whether or not you had met me. Promise we won't lose touch ever again?" Gabriella asked.

"Promise. You know I still can't believe how different you look. It's not that you don't look good, it's just you've gotten even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy we're 26 so I'm not surprised I look different to you. We haven't seen each other in 9 years near enough." Troy laughed.

"True but you still take my breath away when I see you." Troy mentally cursed himself. He couldn't believe how obvious he was being about how he felt.

"Well whenever I hear you perform you still give me goose bumps." Gabriella smiled as they sat in a comfortable silence.

"She would have been 10 next week." Troy stated breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I really miss her sometimes." Gabriella admitted.

"Me too. I would have been so proud of her." Gabriella nodded as Troy felt something wet on his shirt. "Hey. Shh. It's ok." Troy pulled her close to him as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Sorry." He heard her mumble against his chest.

"Don't be. It's good to get your feelings out sometimes." Troy told her.

"I always wanted to be a mom. I wanted to have a little girl so I could share all my secrets with her about how to handle growing up and boys and I wanted to be able to be there for her to confide in me if she had any problems." Troy smiled.

"You do know any daughter of ours wouldn't have dated till she was 30." Gabriella laughed as she allowed Troy to wipe away her tears.

"You and I both now that you wouldn't do that to her because otherwise you would have been hated." Troy nodded.

"True. Have you ever thought about having a family again one day?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Of course I need to find myself a guy first." Gabriella stated.

"So there isn't a guy in your life? I find that hard to believe because someone as amazing as you hasn't grabbed another guys heart." Gabriella shrugged.

"I guess I've never felt the need for a guy in my life. My work keeps me busy so I don't really have any time for dating." Gabriella explained. The two carried on talking about things and remembering stuff they did when they were younger before Gabriella eventually fell asleep in Troy's arms and he soon followed.

It was 4am and Troy and Gabriella were fast asleep on the couch when her cell started ringing. Gabriella woke up annoyed at being woken up from her very comfortable position in Troy's arms from her very comfortable position in Troy's arms as she grabbed it looking at who was calling.

"It's work." Troy nodded as she answered it. "Hello? ... What?! ... Sure I'll be right there." Gabriella hung up and pushed herself of Troy and grabbed her shoes.

"Gabi, what happened?" Troy asked tiredly, confused as to why she was rushing and had been called at such an early hour.

"Troy something's happened with Rebecca."

**

* * *

****A/N: What's happened to Rebecca? Also some of your guesses were close as to who Jessica is and I put more about her in here but you won't find out what exactly happened for a while. Please Review! Thanks!**

**PS Please check out my new co-written story with HSM.SingItAllOrNothing (Daphne) called 'What Just Happened?' and leave us a review! Thanks!**


	4. Where’s Rebecca?

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry for the long wait. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. Your guesses are very interesting to read about Jessica but you won't find out much more about her till about chapter 9 or 10. I've been busy so I don't have as much time to get online anymore and write as much as I did but don't worry I'm still going to keep going with all my stories. I have a new one out called 'Crossing the Line' so please check that out too. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: Yeah still own nothing although owning Zac Efron would be nice.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Where's Rebecca?

"Troy something's happened with Rebecca." Troy's face paled as Gabriella spoke.

"What happened?" He asked as he too stood up ready to go.

"She's gone. Someone went to check on her and she wasn't there." Gabriella told him as she grabbed her bag and keys from the table as the two walked out. "You don't have to come."

"I'm coming. Here give me your keys and I'll drive." Gabriella tossed him her keys too tired to argue and not really minding since she was so worried about what could have happened. "I'm sure she'll be ok Gabs." Troy said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze as she nodded and the two drove down to the home.

After having parked, Gabriella and Troy quickly ran into the building where Gabriella met up with one of her workers, Melinda.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked as the lady looked at Troy. "Don't worry he was the one who found her and one of the only people she talks to." Gabriella told her as she nodded.

"When we went to check on Rebecca earlier, we put her to bed then and that was about 8pm since she was tired. When we checked on her again half an hour later she'd gone. They're checking the security camera's at this minute to see if they can see where she left from and the exact time." Melinda explained as Gabriella thanked her.

"Did she ever say anything to you last night or earlier that could help us figure out where she went?" Gabriella asked as Troy shook his head.

"Nothing that I can think of. Is it ok if I go have a look around to see if I can find her?" Gabriella agreed.

"Call me if you do find her or anything." Troy nodded as he walked out and started walking round a few of the local streets, trying his best to not be recognised which wasn't proving too difficult since it was so dark. He checked a few local parks and most backstreets but still no sign of Rebecca. Troy couldn't figure out what it was but he had this weird feeling in his gut when he thought of Rebecca being so young and vulnerable being out on the streets all alone.

Gabriella was pacing back and forth. The police were now there and taking statements while others were out looking for her.

"Gabriella we have something." Gabriella hurried into the room that Melinda had come from. Watching the security tape they watched clearly Rebecca just walk out of the doors.

"Why wasn't anyone watching those doors and why weren't they locked?!" Gabriella angrily asked as everyone stayed quiet. "Urgh stupid idiots. How can you have been so stupid when we are trusting you to all be keeping this place safe?!" Gabriella yelled at some of the workers as she stomped out the room annoyed.

"Gabi!" Gabriella looked up and saw Troy walking towards her.

"Did you find anything?" Gabriella asked hopefully as he shook his head.

"No luck. Anything here?" Gabriella nodded frowning which Troy noticed.

"Yeah turns out because people couldn't do their jobs properly and watch the door or at least lock them she just walked out. Troy she could be out there in the middle of something awful. What if she' hurt? What if she's scared and lost?" Troy didn't know what to say because he had the exact same questions once again rolling through his head. Gabriella moved and wrapped her arms around him obviously wanting to be comforted. Troy heard her let out a tired and dejected sigh as he kept his arms around her. He could tell in just the few hours they had re-acquainted he could tell she was passionate about her work and really tried to connect to the people involved in the cases she took on.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella wiped away her tears as she pulled back and looked at Melinda. "You should go home. They said that most likely nothing will happen since she hasn't been gone 24 hours. They said they will alert all their officers but there is nothing more they can do right now so go home, sleep and refresh yourself. I promise as soon as we get the briefest hint of where she is I will call." Gabriella didn't even try to argue since she knew she would lose. Gabriella nodded as she walked to her room to collect some things with Troy following.

"I have a favour to ask." Gabriella started as she looked at Troy. "Can I stay over yours tonight, I mean on the couch or something because I don't really feel like being home while all of this is going through my head. I need someone to talk to about all of this and bounce ideas off. I know we only just met up again and it's a lot to ask but please." Troy smiled.

"Sure. It's not like you are some stranger to me. I think I know you pretty well." Gabriella let out a small giggle. "I have plenty of rooms for you to choose one." Gabriella shook her head as she handed Troy her car keys. "Plus I don't think you will be the only one unable to sleep with all this going on. You know my manager is going to love me for all of this." Troy commented as Gabriella let out a small smile as Troy drove them back to his place.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella went back to the home as soon as they were both up to see if they had heard anything or found anything. Troy and Gabriella spent the whole night trying to think of ideas where Rebecca may have gone but came up blank and even when they called a few places they got nothing. Gabriella was worried about Troy missing work but he had told her he had cancelled the few appearances he had because this was more important and he could do them some other time. Troy once again went out during the day looking around to see if he could find her while Gabriella stayed there and tried to figure out anything she could.

After another unsuccessful and exhausting day, Gabriella once again went back with Troy since he was a lot close to the home if anything was to happen. Opening the door for Gabriella, who was half asleep, Troy sensed that there was someone watching. A few seconds later he heard a few leaves rustle but knew that there wasn't any wind. Troy guessed it was paparazzi or something that had sneaked onto his land.

"Go inside because someone is out there." Gabriella nodded as Troy got ever closer to the place the sound came from. Moving some of the branches out of the way, Troy walked through them carefully before he stopped seeing someone hunched up. "Rebecca?" Troy asked loudly, baffled seeing Rebecca hiding in some of his bushes.

"Rebecca?" Gabriella asked sounding just as shocked as Troy as she walked in the direction Troy went having heard him call her and stopped when she saw Rebecca. Seeing Gabriella, Rebecca stood up and went to run but Troy grabbed her before she got chance.

"Come on let's get you inside now." Troy said softly as he picked her up and led her and Gabriella inside.

Gabriella had called Melinda to tell her that they had found Rebecca before discussing what they should do. Rebecca had hardly said anything and was watching Gabriella nervously. Troy was sitting with Rebecca while listening to Gabriella.

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Gabriella hung up as she sat down and looked at Troy who gave who a curious look. "Melinda is going to sort as much out tonight as she can and has asked if I, we, can look after her until the morning so that they have chance to get things back in order. I better get going then because I've already put you out enough." Gabriella moved towards Rebecca who grasped Troy tightly. "It's ok. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. We have to take you back to the nice people tomorrow but for now you have to come back with me." Gabriella told her softly.

"I don't want to leave Troy." Rebecca told her as the Troy and Gabriella sighed.

"Rebecca you have to go back with Gabriella. She will look after you. She will help you I promise." Troy tried to explain as she shook her head.

"I don't want to be with the nasty people anymore. I don't like any of them because they don't talk to me because they don't like me." Troy and Gabriella felt their hearts melt as they saw the tears well up in her eyes and start to leak out. "Nobody loves me or wants me. My mommy said people will always hate me because I'm not a very nice person. She was right wasn't she? You don't love me either." Troy looked at Gabriella pleadingly unsure of what to do. Gabriella sighed as she bent down again next to her and gently pried her away from Troy.

"Your mommy was wrong Rebecca. You aren't hated and you are a very sweet person. People do love you but we have to find you some of the best people around to love you even more because you want people to love you a lot don't you?" Rebecca nodded as Gabriella hugged her. "And Troy, Troy does care about you like I do but he can't keep you because we have to find other people and let you make them happy. Ok?" Rebecca nodded as she cried into Gabriella's shoulder while Troy stood there feeling helpless and couldn't help wondering why he suddenly could feel emotions he had never experienced before seeing Gabriella the way she was with Rebecca while old emotions he shared in High School with Gabriella combined with them too. Just seeing Gabriella now with Rebecca, Troy knew she would have been an amazing mom and would have loved every minute of it if they'd have had things go their way but Troy knew what's past is past and shouldn't be revisited.

"Troy?" Rebecca called as she and Gabriella looked at him staring of deep in thought.

"I think we've lost him." Rebecca giggled softly as Gabriella shook her head looking at him while waving her hand in front of him not succeeding in breaking his trance. "Right Rebecca can you go find my keys in the kitchen?" She nodded as she ran off leaving Gabriella to do the one thing that always got Troy's attention. "Troy Bolton if you want to even so much as look at me or touch me again you will give me your attention now!" Troy was pulled from his trance as Gabriella smirked. "Same old Bolton."

"What?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Rebecca brought Gabriella her keys.

"You are a really deep thinker still. We wanted to tell you we're going to go." Gabriella told him as she took hold of Rebecca's hand who smiled.

"Why? You can both stay here if you want since you're already here and I definitely have room." Troy told them.

"You know I don't get you." Gabriella started. "I mean you could have complete peace and quiet but yet you want to have two girls stay over and be all girly because we're going to have fun tonight aren't we?" Rebecca nodded her head wildly as Troy laughed.

"Why wouldn't I want two gorgeous girls stay over? If I remember right I can be all girly for a night if I really have to. I stayed over enough times when it was supposed to be just you and your mom having a girly evening." Troy reminded her.

"Yeah you looked so hot with bright pink toe nails and red lipstick. You looked surprisingly rather comfy and relaxed when you wore that. You know Troy if you really need to its ok for you to confess to me about who your true self is and what you really are." Troy gasped as Rebecca watched the two amused but yet confused. Troy started trying to grab Gabriella as she moved quickly out the way while Troy chased after her and Rebecca happily sat on the chair watching the two. Finally catching her, Troy tackled her to the floor before he tickled her as she squirmed under him.

"You want to take that back Montez?" Troy asked as he kept tickling her sides.

"Never. You ... know ... its ... true." Gabriella managed to get out between breaths as the two were too caught up with each other to see two rather amused faces walk in and go and join Rebecca on couched as she filled them in as best she could on what was happening.

"Say Troy Bolton is the hottest and most masculine man ever and I am so lucky to know him." Troy instructed as Gabriella laughed.

"No." He carried on tickling her, moving his hands under her top to her sides.

"Say it."

"Troy Bolton is the hottest and most masculine man ever and I am so lucky to know him." Gabriella recited as Troy let up. "Not."

"What was that?" Troy asked amused.

"What? I just said hot which is what you are or were at least." Troy shook his head as he got off her and helped her up before turning to Rebecca and looked confused.

"When did you guys get here?" Troy asked his parents as Gabriella straightened herself out.

"A few minutes ago." Lucille answered as Jack held Rebecca and they stood up.

"Thank you for the rather amusing show guys because I don't think I've smiled so much in a long while." Jack commented as the two blushed. Rebecca let out a yawn.

"Are you sure you're ok with us staying because I think I need to get someone to bed." Gabriella pointed towards Rebecca as Troy nodded.

"I'm positive. Come on I'll show you to the guest rooms." Troy told her smiling. "I'll be back in a bit guys." His parents nodded.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow sometime Troy since its late and you are busy. We'll let ourselves out." Jack said as Troy smiled and nodded and led Gabriella and Rebecca upstairs.

When Troy and Gabriella put Rebecca to bed, she fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"I'll see you in the morning Troy and thanks for everything." Gabriella smiled and pecked his cheek as she went back into the room with Rebecca. For the first time in 2 days, Troy and Gabriella slept the best they ever had in a long while knowing everyone who was important to them was safe.

**

* * *

****A/N: So Rebecca is safe once again but don't worry I still have a lot planned for this story. Please review! Thanks!**

**PS Please check out a new Ashley Tisdale Forum set up by ****Troy Is My Boy**** (aka Kayslee) and sign up because we need more members because there aren't many of us yet. The link is in my profile. Thanks.**


	5. Gabriella’s Disturbing Discovery

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews last chapter even though they dropped a bit in number. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Gabriella's Disturbing Discovery 

The next morning, Gabriella and Rebecca went back to the home alone since Troy had to go do an interview and then had a meeting and since Rebecca had been found he knew he had to go. His people were starting to worry about it coming out about Troy and Rebecca and everything. It wasn't all because they thought it could damage Troy's career but because Rebecca could be the one who ends up hurt the most in the end and also it could hurt Gabriella too if anything about their past came out.

Walking out of the studios where Troy had just done an interview and performance for his latest single, Troy headed towards his labels main recording studio where he would meet up with his manager. Strolling through a park on the way, Troy felt a sense of loneliness as he looked around. Young families all happily playing and couples in love reminded Troy off everything that being famous and rich couldn't give you. That was what Troy wanted more than anything and the only three things that entered Troy when he thought that was Gabriella, Rebecca and Jessica. They were the only people he wanted to share something like that with.

Sure a lot of his fans would always declare their love to him but none of them knew the real Troy and all his ideas he had for his future. The only person who truly knew the real him apart from his parents was Gabriella because she had been the only one he had allowed to get that close to him and learn everything about him when they were younger just like he had done with her.

Troy walked into his manager's office and sighed as he sat down.

"How's everything going then?" Lee Barker, Troy's manager and also best friend, asked.

"I don't know. It's just you know how I told you before that I got the biggest buzz from singing?" Lee nodded. "Well today when I was, I don't know. I didn't get that buzz, well at least not as strong as I normally do. It seemed like there was nothing to compare when I think of how I have been feeling being around Gabriella and Rebecca." Troy admitted as Lee watched his best friend.

"You have feelings for her again don't you?" Troy just nodded.

"I know I shouldn't really anymore but it's just when the two of us are near each other, I just want to be able to hold her again in my arms and tell her how amazing she looks or how much I love her. The thing is I know that I hurt her by leaving her and I don't think she really is interested in getting back together. Urgh! Why is love so complicated?" Troy rhetorically asked as Lee looked at his friend sadly knowing how much he cared for Gabriella and always had.

"I'll tell you what you need to do. Go home. Take a few weeks off to figure yourself and everything else going on and just trust yourself and your heart will help you decide what to do about these feelings you have for Gabriella." Lee advised as Troy smiled.

"Thanks man. I'll talk to you soon." Troy and Lee both stood up and exchanged a 'manly' hug. Just as Troy was about to walk out, Lee spoke again.

"I expect a wedding invite and the best man honour." He called as Troy looked at him and rolled his eyes before disappearing.

With Gabriella and Rebecca

Gabriella had been busy sorting through everything to do with Rebecca and all the reports that needed to be done for her. While Gabriella was busy working, Rebecca was in the play room with everyone else so people could keep an eye on her. Gabriella was just about to go over the hospital report she had for Rebecca when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gabriella called as Rebecca slowly entered. "Hi Rebecca. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked placing everything back in the folder and going over to Rebecca.

"Can you come and play with me?" Rebecca sweetly asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Come on. I haven't had my break yet so I can come play for a bit." Rebecca smiled as she led Gabriella to the play room where she asked Gabriella to help her to read because she didn't read that well yet because apparently her mom hadn't helped her with it.

That evening, Gabriella was still playing with Rebecca when Marcus walked over to them.

"Rebecca, why don't you come and play with the rest of us because we're going to play 'I spy'?" Marcus, one of the helpers, offered grabbing Rebecca's arm as she whimpered as she pulled it out of his grasp and dashed out of the room everyone was in. Marcus and Gabriella exchanged worried glances as Gabriella stood up.

"I'll go find out what all that was about." He nodded as Gabriella walked towards Rebecca's room. Gabriella walked into the room, closing the door behind her as she went over to the crying young girl. As soon as Gabriella touched her bed, Rebecca curled up in the foetus position and tried to make herself as small as she could and hugged a bear Troy had given her tightly to her chest. "Rebecca?" all she did was let out a sob as Gabriella tried to keep her emotions under wrap as she tried to stay strong for the young girl whose sobs made her heart break. "Please Rebecca talk to me. I won't let anyone else know. You know you can trust me. I want to look after you." Gabriella assured her as she didn't say anything.

Gabriella spent the next 10 minutes with Rebecca trying to calm her down which wasn't exactly working and Gabriella knew she needed to find something that could offer her some kind of comfort when it hit her.

"Rebecca do you want Troy?" Gabriella asked as she nodded still not speaking as Gabriella pulled her cell out and dialled Troy's number. Gabriella normally wouldn't try and get someone else in to talk to her cases but she knew Rebecca was more than likely to open up to Troy than she would herself.

With Troy

Troy was lying outside enjoying the warm weather when he heard his cell go. Groaning Troy decided unless it was anyone important he wouldn't answer. Seeing the ID flashing Troy answered the phone as soon as he saw the name.

"Hey." Troy answered casually.

"Hey Troy, it's Gabi. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Gabriella's soft voice came but Troy could sense something was wrong from her voice.

"No it's ok. You're not interrupting anything. Is everything alright?" Troy asked as he heard Gabriella sigh.

"Something happened with Rebecca earlier and she has been really sobbing her heart out and she is refusing to talk to me." Gabriella informed him.

"Is she ok?" Troy could feel his heart rate increasing with worry.

"I don't really know. I was wondering if you would mind coming down and trying to talk to her. I wouldn't normally ask but I'm really worried about her and she trusts you." Troy smiled a little knowing how fond he had become of Rebecca in the past few days he had known her.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there soon. Bye." After Gabriella had told him something was up with Rebecca and she wasn't talking and she wanted Troy, Troy dashed inside, grabbing his stuff, before driving to the home.

Troy met Melinda who was waiting outside for him.

"Has she said anything?" Troy asked as Melinda led him down to Rebecca's room.

"No. Gabriella has stayed with her the whole time because she is worried about her trying to run off and she seems to be really frightened of everyone else." Melinda told him as she knocked gently on the door before the door handle turned and Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks for coming." Troy nodded as Gabriella let him in and Melinda closed the door behind him leaving the two alone with Rebecca. "Go on try talking to her." Gabriella encouraged as he smiled.

"Hi Rebecca." She made no movement as Troy moved forward slightly. "I'm not surprised you don't want to look at me. If I was you I would be bored seeing my face _again._" Troy said sarcastically hoping for a response. "Are you ok?" He asked turning serious as he saw her shake her head no.

"Please don't hurt me. Don't let them hurt me." Troy looked at Gabriella as he moved closer to the bed. Gabriella to followed Troy who had sat down next to her.

"Let who hurt you?" Troy asked gently stroking her hair softly.

"Mommy said if I said she would get the men to come back no matter where I was." Rebecca cried as Gabriella walked out the room and to her office.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused as Rebecca turned to him with her tear stricken face.

"I don't want to be hurt. I was good and mommy still let them hurt me. Please look after me and don't hurt me." Rebecca sat up and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he moved her so she was on his lap while she cried into his shoulder reassuring her that he was there and wasn't going anywhere.

Troy sat there holding Rebecca and calming her down for about 10 minutes when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He could hear her even breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. Troy smiled as he moved her carefully and gently and tucked her in. Troy kissed her forehead gently before getting up and walked out going towards Gabriella's room.

With Gabriella

Gabriella walked into her office and started looking for Rebecca's file hoping what had come into her mind wasn't true. She quickly found the piece of paper she needed and closed her eyes in horror at what was written. Gabriella felt physically sick to her stomach at what was written as she fell back into her chair. Gabriella didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she heard her door open, making her look up and see Troy walk in.

"She's asleep." He told her as she sighed.

"Troy, I found something out about Rebecca." Gabriella started nervously not knowing how Troy would react to the news.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ooh what has Gabriella found out? I love to hear all your guesses so please review! Thanks! **


	6. Troy’s Announcement Part 1

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I got 50 reviews for the last chapter! Anyway here's chapter 6. Please R&R! Thanks**

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to HSM or Disney.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Troy's Announcement Part 1

"What?" Troy asked as Gabriella sighed and indicated that she was going to sit and Troy nodded.

"I just got chance to look at a hospital report back from when Rebecca was first brought in. Troy from the tests they did and everything they think Rebecca was being sexually abused by someone. Troy I think Rebecca was raped by her father." Troy's jaw dropped and he felt physically sick just like Gabriella had. Troy couldn't understand how someone could be that sick and hurt someone as sweet and innocent as Rebecca. Especially someone who was suppose to be her father figure. The more it seemed to go in, the more worked up Troy was getting and Gabriella could see that. "Troy?" Gabriella spoke standing up and moving towards him. Every time Gabriella's words repeated themselves in his head his blood boiled more in rage.

"How can someone be so sick as to violate an 8 year old? 8 for God's sake!" Troy angrily exclaimed as Gabriella nodded. "I swear I'm going to find those things that called their selves parents and I'm going to make them feel all the pain and hurt Rebecca must have gone through. Whoever did this is a sicko who deserves to rot in hell!" Gabriella saw Troy's fist curl. She had never seen him so angry and honestly she was scared of what he might do. Carefully she slid her hand over his curled hand and uncurled it, lacing their fingers together keeping her gaze on him while he looked at her. Moving closer to him she wrapped her other arm around him as she felt Troy relax and let out a sigh as he wrapped his arm around her and placed his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I mean you're angry just like I am but I know right now, I don't, and Rebecca certainly doesn't, need you going and getting yourself arrested because you couldn't control your feelings. We both need you around because you're our rock." Gabriella told him as he held her close and nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not yet. I promise." Gabriella smiled as she pulled out of the hug and looked up at Troy before placing a kiss on his cheek watching as a goofy smile came across his face while their eyes lingered on the others before they broke it and looked away blushing slightly.

"I just need to go fill the others in briefly of what happened and start a report for this to be investigated. I'll be back in a few minutes." Troy smiled as she walked out.

Looking around, Troy noticed she had just one photo on her desk. Curious as to what it was, Troy picked it up and smiled. It was of Troy and Gabriella at their championship dance that the school had thrown for them all after having won the championship and later on, the night had led to Jessica being created. Hearing footsteps, Troy quickly put the picture back and waited for Gabriella to walk back in.

"We better go check on Rebecca." Gabriella said as Troy nodded and stood up, allowing her to interlace their fingers and lead him back to Rebecca's room as they still had their hands in the others as they passed some of Gabriella's workers not caring who saw them.

Rebecca was tossing and turning as Troy and Gabriella entered the room. They could tell she was having a nightmare of some kind. Before they had chance to get in there and wake her up, she shot up in bed crying as sweat was obvious on her face. The two moved quickly over to Rebecca as Troy, not caring about her being all sweaty, held her close and let her cry. Gabriella knew there were a lot deeper problems with this little girl than met the eye. Troy looked at Gabriella who shrugged as they let Rebecca calm down before talking.

Troy held Rebecca on his lap as she hiccupped. Troy's mind couldn't stop racing with what Gabriella had told him earlier and the decision that he had already made in his mind after realizing something.

"How you doing?" Gabriella spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry for being so naughty and running away and not listening." Gabriella shook her head.

"It's ok. We know you didn't mean to run away from us but you were scared and that's ok to be scared but you have to talk and not run away ok?" She just nodded. "Rebecca? Can I ask you some questions?" Gabriella asked as she saw her grip tighten on Troy. "Troy can stay too." Gabriella assured her as she nodded. "Ok. This might be hard Rebecca but I need to know because we care about you." Rebecca nodded.

"You won't hurt me will you?" Rebecca asked Gabriella who smiled sadly at her and shook her head.

"Never and we won't let anyone else do so either." Rebecca nodded. "You know when you lived with your mommy and daddy, did they ever hurt you?" Rebecca nodded once again. "What did they do?" Gabriella asked gently as they looked at Rebecca.

"My mommy hated me." Rebecca whispered as Troy kept rubbing her back comfortingly as Gabriella took notes. "She never liked me. She never loved me. She told daddy he could do whatever he wanted with me since he wasn't really my daddy and I was a brat." Troy and Gabriella both looked at each other.

"Did your daddy ever do anything to you?" Gabriella asked swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat as Rebecca nodded her head against Troy's chest, tears still freely flowing quickly down her face. "What did he do Rebecca?"

"He used to lock me in my room and hit me all the time and sometimes he would let his friends come over and hit me too if they were upset." Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Did they do anything else?" Gabriella enquired as Rebecca carried on.

"Daddy used to tell me if I didn't want to get hurt again and wanted to be a good girl, which I did, he would make me take my clothes off." Rebecca stopped as she Gabriella watched her close her small eyes. "He let these men touch me and hurt me while he and mommy just sat back and watched. I didn't like them touching me because they always hurt me when they touched me." Troy wrapped his arms tighter around Rebecca who hid her face in his chest. "Mommy always said I deserved the same thing that happened where she got me to happen to me. I just wanted mommy and daddy to like me and be a good girl." By know Rebecca could hardly carry on speaking as she sobbed into Troy's chest while Gabriella tried to control her own tears and the same with Troy. Gabriella got up and sat next to Troy and Rebecca and wrapped her arms around the little girl in Troy's arms and around Troy while resting her head on his shoulder as the two tried to offer some comfort to Rebecca and to each other. Troy kissed both the top of Gabriella's and Rebecca's heads as he held them both close to him.

After the sobs became softer over the next few minutes, Troy and Gabriella stayed there with Rebecca before Troy felt a dead weight on his chest and looked down to see her fast asleep on his chest. He shifted her a little so she would be more comfortable but made sure she was still in his arms.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Troy asked Gabriella who shrugged.

"I have no idea but I do know that I'm going to do my upright most to protect her and make her happy wherever she will go." Gabriella promised as Troy stroked Rebecca's hair softly. "She really must trust you the fact that she has had so many guys hurt her like that and every time anyone else goes close to her she struggles to move away but with you she trusts you enough and wants you to give her comfort. I really don't get it because most of the time if someone has been violated like that it normally takes a lot for them to trust members of that sex again. You would make an amazing father." Gabriella commented as Rebecca slept with her head still on Troy's shoulder. "Why don't you come back with me so we can take Rebecca so she doesn't get scared again?" Gabriella offered as Troy nodded and Gabriella went to let her co-workers know what was going on.

"Gabi I have come to a conclusion." Gabriella looked at Troy to continue. "I want to adopt Rebecca." Gabriella looked at him in surprise.

"You want to adopt her?" Gabriella repeated as Troy nodded. "Are you sure you know what you are getting into if you want to adopt and become a parent?" Troy smiled.

"Of course I do and I know I have to do this because I care about her." Troy told Gabriella who sighed.

"Troy I don't ..."

* * *

**A/N: Most of you guessed right about what happened to Rebecca. I know it's sad. Ooh what will Gabriella say to that? Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get something up since you I got so many reviews. I won't be updating this until I have updated 'A Forced Reunion' because I really need to work on that one now. Please review! Thanks. **


	7. Troy’s Announcement Part 2

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait but thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'm not sure how good this chapter is because right now I'm going through a bit of a rough patch in my life right now and because of that my writing seems to be suffering so I'm sorry if it's not that great. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Reply to review:**

**Annie-Lovely: I don't know yet how long the story will be. I would guess around 20 chapters minimum at the minute. **

_**Disclaimer: same as always**_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Troy's announcement part 2

"Troy I don't..." Gabriella started. "I don't know. Are you sure you are certain you can do this? I mean you would be doing this as a single parent and it's not like you can just hand her back if you don't think you can handle it. There are real feelings that could get hurt. What about your career? What would you do if you were touring? It would be so much hard work." Gabriella asked as Troy nodded knowing she was right it would be hard work.

"Yes. I really do. I love her Gabi just like I did with Jessica and still do. I want to be the one to protect her from everything and making her life happier. I wouldn't want to just hand her back. No way. I could never do that. I already have had to let go on our baby and Rebecca to me is like my child now because I love her. I don't care about my career anymore. Not if it gets in the way of adopting Rebecca. I want to do this Gabs." Troy told her, looking at her honestly. Gabriella saw the sincerity in his eyes as she nodded.

"Ok. Let me just go talk to some people. We will have to just run a quick background check on you just for procedure and I'll find a way of doing this." Gabriella reasoned as Troy smiled.

"Thank you." Troy told her gratefully.

"It's ok. I want what's best for both of you and I can see what is." Gabriella nodded as she walked out the room leaving Troy in there alone.

Walking out of the room, Gabriella leaned against the wall. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this but she couldn't help it. Her personal feelings she was determined not to let get in the way of what was best for Rebecca.

"Want to talk about it?" Gabriella looked to her left and saw Melinda standing there. Melinda and Gabriella had always had a good relationship and was one of the few people Gabriella had shared her secret with about Jessica.

"I wish Troy wasn't so amazing. I mean every time I see him with Rebecca I wish that I would have gotten longer to see him that way with Jessica. I know it sounds selfish but knowing he wants to move on with his life and have the opportunity to be a parent that we didn't have at the time, I feel jealous but I know I shouldn't. I just keep thinking about how if I can get all this to go through, I want to be a part of that life, with Troy but I know it's impossible." Gabriella groaned in frustration.

"How does Troy seem with all of this?" Melinda asked.

"He is really determined to get her. He loves her like she is his own. He doesn't care about anything else as long as he can make her happy." Gabriella explained.

"Well then maybe you have to think of Rebecca in this whole situation and how would you feel if Troy was to adopt her or if some random family was too?" Gabriella sighed knowing how important this would be to Rebecca.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Troy gets Rebecca." Gabriella said determined knowing that she had to do this for all three of their sakes.

With Troy

Troy sat waiting in Gabriella's office patiently while he tried to come to terms with everything. He knew his parents probably weren't going to be best pleased when they found out as well as his management team. Troy had heard from a lot of people how hard it was to be a single parent but Troy knew nothing would be able to change his mind about Rebecca.

Ten minutes later and Gabriella walked back into her office with a blank expression not showing any sign as to what happened.

"They have finished the checks which they put through quickly and you are clear to take her but they have told me something you have to do, a trial. You will spend a week or two with her, unfortunately that means I have to be around too if that's ok with you, and I then have to report back to see if I think you are responsible enough to handle everything." Gabriella explained as Troy smiled and walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, something that was becoming a bit of a habit lately.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I want to do this and I don't care if you or anyone else is around watching my every move. I promise you Gabi I'm going to do whatever I can to make her happy. Plus having you around too won't be such a bad thing." Troy promised as Gabriella nodded.

"Why don't we go tell her the news and get her ready and then you can fill in all the forms while I help her with whatever." Gabriella suggested as Troy agreed and followed her out of the room.

Troy and Gabriella entered Rebecca's room to see her still fast asleep holding her bear from Troy that she had named wildcat tightly in her arms.

"We should just let her sleep. Why don't you go find Melinda at the main reception and fill everything in to do with all your personal details while I pack her clothes up and then you can come get us?" Gabriella instructed as Troy kissed her cheek softly and Rebecca's forehead before walking out the room. Gabriella smiled as she held a hand over the place when Troy had just kissed before snapping out of her daze and packing any things Rebecca had unpacked which wasn't much.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned around as she looked up at Rebecca tiredly looking at her while she rubbed her eyes.

"Shh. You go back to sleep sweetie. I'm just sorting some of your things out because we are going to stay with Troy for a while ok." Gabriella watched her eyes light up just at the mention of Troy's name.

"Really?" She asked crawling out of the covers and walking over to Gabriella in her Barbie pyjamas. Gabriella bent down to her level.

"Really." She told her quietly pushing Rebecca's soft locks behind her ear.

"Does this mean you, me and Troy will be a family because people told me when others live together with children then they are a family with a mommy and daddy?" Rebecca told her excitedly.

"I don't think so sweetheart but we will have fun together ok?" She nodded and hugged Gabriella as Troy walked in.

"I thought she was asleep." Troy commented, stating the obvious.

"She woke up a few minutes ago. I told her we are staying with you for a while." Gabriella explained as Rebecca ran over to him and Troy picked her up.

"You missy should be asleep not awake at 10pm." Troy told her as she flashed him a genuine smile.

"I'm not sleepy anymore." She said just before she let out a yawn and her eyes started to go heavy again as Troy and Gabriella shook their heads at her.

"Oh I think you are alright. When we get back home, you are going to go straight to bed ok." She nodded as Troy shifted her to his side as Gabriella indicated that she was finished.

"You go put her in and I'll just go grab my things. I'll have to get all my clothes and stuff tomorrow." Gabriella told him as Troy gave her an ok before taking Rebecca out to his car.

After arriving back at Troy's, everyone went to bed after the long night they had had with all the discoveries and happenings. Troy was just lying in bed awake which he had been doing for the past two hours when he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open." He called as he watched the door open and Gabriella walk in.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" Troy shook his head as he shifted up the bed to allow her to sit next to him.

"No what are you doing up at this time?" Troy asked as she shrugged and let out a sigh.

"I just keep thinking about her you know. I guess seeing you again just brought everything back to the front of my mind because I have always pushed it back but now I can't." Gabriella sadly explained as Troy knew exactly how she was feeling.

"It's hard I know because I haven't really stopped to think about it in a long time. Do you remember that day it all took place?" Troy asked as he moved over to let Gabriella lie next to him as she nodded.

"It's one day I have always kept to myself and the one day I would allow myself to remember." Troy sighed sadly as he held her close.

"I hated the fact we-" before Troy could finish he heard his door being pushed open and watched as a little figure appeared.

"I had a bad dream and I'm scared." Rebecca cried as Troy called her over to them and Gabriella lifted her up so that she was in between the two. The two held onto Rebecca who snuggled up between them, resting her small head on Troy's shoulder while hugging Gabriella's arm. Gabriella and Troy soon followed and the three of them fell asleep having no idea what the next few weeks would be bringing.

**

* * *

****A/N: I really don't know what you will think of this chapter but I really am trying. I'm sorry for my lack of updates too but please be patient. Please review! Thanks! **


	8. Front Cover What?

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'm sorry its taking me so long to update all my stories but I don't have much time to write at the minute and with school starting up again soon I won't have much time then but I'll try and update as much as I can. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _**

**Before I start the chapter, a lot of people have forgotten who Jessica is so just to clear that up, Jessica is Troy and Gabriella's daughter but what happened to her or where she is hasn't been revealed yet. I hope that clears it up for everyone.**

Chapter 8 – Front Cover What!?

When Gabriella awoke the next morning she found the bed she had been sleeping in empty. Curiously she got up and walked downstairs wondering where Troy and Rebecca may be.

"You put this on the tray then and then I'll carry it and you follow behind with that ok?" Troy's voice came followed by Rebecca's giggles as Gabriella walked into the living room deciding to give them some more time alone since they sounded like they were having fun. Just seconds after, Troy walked out of the kitchen and saw her sitting in there. "You should still be in bed." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him. Troy stood there holding a tray in his hands.

"Why?" Gabriella asked as Troy rolled his eyes.

"We were making breakfast in bed silly." Rebecca said as Gabriella saw her peep round from behind Troy's legs with a Daisy in her hands. "Come on you have to go to bed." Gabriella watched Troy smirk as Rebecca walked round to her and pulled her up and led her back upstairs.

"I see you are already training her how to get her own way." Gabriella whispered as she passed Troy who followed.

"Oh you know it." Gabriella rolled her eyes again as they all climbed back into Troy's bed, Rebecca situated in the middle as they ate a fully prepared breakfast thanks to Troy and Rebecca.

After breakfast, Troy suggested that they go out for the day to a local park and do a picnic. Rebecca absolutely loved the idea and rushed off to get dressed leaving Troy and Gabriella shaking their heads. Gabriella could really see how happy Rebecca seemed being back around Troy and in a more homely environment. She knew Rebecca would be absolutely fine with Troy. The two of them were waiting for Rebecca to get her things after the two prepared the picnic as Troy's cell rang.

"Hello? ... No I haven't looked at the newspaper today or turned on the TV why? ... What?" Gabriella watched as Troy walked out of the huge room and left her alone before walking back in looking as pale as anything and holding a newspaper in his hand.

"What's wrong Troy?" He looked at her and handed her the paper. "What!?" on the front cover was the headline, **Troy Bolton's Secret Child. **"Where the hell did they get that from?" Gabriella asked.

"Apparently someone found out that I wanted to adopt Rebecca and it made people think that when they saw you leave my place the other day that we have a child together because they found out who you were and they know about Jessica being born when we were 16 and just assumed that Rebecca was Jessica which is absolutely ridiculous." Gabriella watched as Troy sighed and fell back onto the couch, running his hand through his hair as she moved next to him. Just as she went to speak she was cut off.

"Troy are we still going for our picnic?" Rebecca asked smiling.

"Rebecca do you think you can go and play with some of your toys upstairs because I need to talk to Troy." Gabriella suggested as Rebecca nodded and skipped out of the room. The two waited for them to hear her bedroom door close before carrying on their conversation.

"It's going to be ok Troy. Look maybe we will just have to re-think everything through and how to go about this because I'm guessing you're going to have people following you round for day's right?" Troy nodded as Gabriella smiled. "Well then how do you feel about taking a short vacation?"

"What are you saying?"Gabriella grinned.

"How do you feel about coming back to Albuquerque with me?" Troy looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella nodded.

"I mean we can stay with my mom I'm sure because she has my room and a spare room and all the others I'm sure would love to see you again. That way it will most likely give us a chance to be away from everyone here and for you and Rebecca to bond more." Gabriella explained.

"You are still just as smart and pretty amazing now as you were back when we were in high school you know that." Troy told her as she nodded.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled. "We should tell Rebecca what's going on and I better call my mom and let her know we are coming down and just clear it with my boss and the others."

"I'll go bring Rebecca down while you do that." Gabriella nodded as she walked out of the room.

Troy walked upstairs to see Rebecca happily playing with the two bears Troy had given her that he had from fans that just sat in a pile.

"Can I join you?" Troy asked as she looked back at him and smiled brightly at him.

"Yep. I'm talking to my bears telling them about me." She told him as he sat on the bed next to her.

"What are you telling them?" Rebecca shrugged.

"How that I don't have a mommy or daddy anymore and I don't have any friends like they don't." Troy gently pushed pieces of her hair behind her ears out of her eyes.

"You're wrong about that because Gabriella and I are your friends at the minute." Rebecca smiled.

"Does that mean you and Gabriella will become my mommy and daddy one day because I'd like that." Troy shook his head at the innocence in her.

"I think we will have to wait to see about that because we don't know." Troy tried to explain although he couldn't help but smile at the thought of him and Gabriella being a real family once again.

"Well when you do will I get a baby sister or brother because I want one?" Troy rolled his eyes as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I don't think that will be happening for a long time." He saw a sad smile appear on her face and she nodded. "Hey come on Gabriella is probably going to be looking for us since we have to tell you something." Rebecca jumped off Troy's lap as she grabbed his hand and led her downstairs.

Gabriella walked back into the main room and saw Troy and Rebecca were still missing. Just as she went to look for them, she watched the two walk down the spiral staircase in the middle of the hall.

"I was just coming to find you two. Did you get lost in this big house or something?" Gabriella teased.

"We were talking to my teddies." Rebecca told her as the three walked into the living room.

"Did you have fun doing that with Troy?" Rebecca nodded eagerly.

"We have lots of fun together and he is so cool." Gabriella smiled at Rebecca before nodding at Troy giving him the all clear.

"Hey Rebecca how would you feel if you, me and Gabriella all went away for a while to visit some friends of ours? Would you like that?" Troy asked.

"Are they nice?" she asked looking at Troy who nodded. "They won't hurt me will they because mommy and daddy's friends always hurt me and I didn't like it." Gabriella moved to sit on the opposite end of the sofa, putting Rebecca in the middle of her and Troy as they allowed the little girl to cry into Troy's chest, the painful memories obviously getting to her as Troy smiled sadly at Gabriella.

"I'm going to go pack some things for her because I have got us a flight booked for tonight. Don't worry its first class I made sure. Do you want me to pack some of your stuff too while you look after her?" Gabriella offered standing up.

"Please if you don't mind. Call if you need help but I think for a bit we are going to stay here for a while." Gabriella nodded as she walked out the room. After a few more minutes of sniffles coming from Rebecca, Troy felt a dead weight land on his chest as he looked down and saw how warn out the young girl in his arms looked.

After Gabriella had packed every ones stuff up, Troy called his parents and management team telling them all what was happening all of them agreeing it was the best choice for now. Right now, Troy was carrying a sleeping Rebecca after they had checked all their things in.

"I still can't get over how strong she can be after everything." Gabriella commented as Troy nodded, gently running his fingers through her hair. "I think this trip will do her just as much good as it will you because at least being in New Mexico she is away from all the things that could remind her of bad things at the minute." Gabriella decided as she leaned her head on Troy's free shoulder. Troy was wearing a basketball cap to disguise his figure and so far it was working, on receiving a few stares from people who were trying to figure out if it was him or not always concluding it wasn't. The three sat there waiting for their plane to start boarding.

On the plane, Troy and Gabriella settled Rebecca up against the chair next to the window so if she woke she could see out. To make it more comfortable for her, Gabriella had lay her head in her lap once they had took off. They were trying to keep her asleep since they knew she would be tired considering it was 8pm.

"Excuse me can I get any of you anything?" A flight attendant asked walking over to them.

"No thanks." Troy answered as she smiled.

"Can I just say you three are such an adorable family? You can just see in your eyes and on her face how much you all love and care for each other." Gabriella and Troy blushed as the attendant walked off.

"Uhhh..."

"Yeah..." The two looked at each other awkwardly before laughing quietly between themselves.

"I think we might have to get used to that going back home." Gabriella warned Troy.

"I think this is one thing I don't mind them talking about." He told her pushing her hair behind her ears as he softly caressed her cheek as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"I don't think I mind either." The two stared at each before Gabriella's eyes flickered close as she felt Troy's warm breath on her lips but suddenly her eyes snapped open feeling Rebecca move.

"Where are we?" Troy inwardly cursed Rebecca for having to wake up at that exact moment.

"We on the plane sweetie. You've been asleep for a while." Gabriella explained as she looked at Gabriella tiredly.

"Can I sit on your lap?" she asked Gabriella who nodded and helped move her across as Rebecca buried her tired self into the crook of Gabriella's neck as she held her close and leaned against Troy as the three soon fell asleep.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open feeling a slight tap on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Rebecca looking at her before pointing to the side.

"We're just about to land and I thought you might want to wake Mr Bolton here." The attendant smirked as Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"Can I wake him?" Rebecca asked as Gabriella nodded. Rebecca grinned as she leaned over and started tickling under his arms jerking him awake as he playfully glared at the two girls beside him who were giggling away.

"You two are in trouble when we get back to the house." Troy told them as Gabriella rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're mean to me." Gabriella shook her head as she fastened Rebecca back in.

Troy, Rebecca and Gabriella finally arrived back at Gabriella's mom's house after driving the short drive from the airport to the house.

"Are you sure your mom doesn't mind us staying here because we can always go find a hotel to stay in?" Troy asked as he picked Rebecca up who had fallen asleep once again.

"I'm positive Troy." Gabriella smiled warmly at him as she opened the front door with her key. "Hello? Mom?" Gabriella flicked the lights on and saw her mom walking down the stairs. "Hey mom." Gabriella said walking over to her mother and hugging her as Troy watched.

"You are looking better than ever Gabriella. Hello Troy." Troy nodded as he watched a confused look come across her face. "Gabriella is there something you need to tell me? Maybe just the small fact Troy is carrying a little girl in his arms which I presuming is yours." Gabriella scoffed.

"Mom I think you would have known if I'd have had a baby."

"You already have." Gabriella heard her mom mutter.

"I forgot to tell you this morning on the phone the little girl Troy is holding is one of my cases and he wants to adopt her but it came out in the newspapers about it and we didn't want to make Rebecca suffer all that so that's why I asked if we could come stay here for a while." Gabriella explained as her mom smiled.

"Gabriella you don't ever need to have an excuse to come home because whether its you or even you Troy, you are more than welcome to stay here anytime you like." Gabriella hugged her mom before turning to Troy. "Come on. We should put her to bed and then hit the sack ourselves since we've had a long day." Troy nodded as he picked up one of the bags of luggage and Gabriella and her mom carried the other two.

Rebecca was settled into the guest room and Troy and Gabriella would be sharing her room because it made more sense. Troy had just walked back into Gabriella's room after checking on Rebecca, to see Gabriella standing on the balcony outside.

"It's still just as amazing here as it was when I left." Troy spoke pulling Gabriella from her thoughts.

"I know. I love it so much down here because its so calm and peaceful compared to the craziness in LA."

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I wish we were still back in High School where things weren't quite as tough apart from that one year." Gabriella nodded as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and she sighed into his chest. Troy lifted her head so that she was looking at him as the two slowly leaned in...

**

* * *

****A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter but I wanted to get something up. Please review! Thanks!**

**PS I just want to say thank you to people who are still reading Older Guy because I've now had over 103,****000 hits which is so awesome! **


	9. Caught In A Moment

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. I want to know if people are still enjoying the story because the number of reviews for each chapter is dropping so please let me know. Anyway I'm sorry for not updating much lately but I'm really busy and haven't got time to sit down and write. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Caught In A Moment

Troy lifted her head so that she was looking at him as the two slowly leaned in but just as their lips were about to meet, Gabriella turned her head and pulled away.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"We can't do this Troy." Gabriella told him turning away from him.

"Why not? You wanted that kiss just as much as I did. I don't see why we can't." Troy exclaimed as Gabriella turned around to face him.

"Nothing can happen between us Troy because I'm the case worker for Rebecca and in charge for you. Us getting involved would put the chances of you getting Rebecca right at the bottom because they would accuse you of being with me to get you Rebecca. I was just caught in a moment. " Gabriella explained.

"Gabriella I love you still. I don't want to forget about you because I will never be able to give anyone else my heard since you are the only one who really has it as tight as you do." Gabriella shook her head not looking at him.

"I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same." Gabriella walked off the balcony and into the bathroom listening to a heavy storm just starting. Minutes later, Gabriella walked back out and saw Troy already in bed. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before walking over to the bed and slipping in next to him.

"Answer me one question, do you have any feelings for me at all? Strong or not." Troy asked as Gabriella looked around the dark room unsure.

"I'm always going to have some kind of feelings for you because after all we had a daughter together but right now I don't know how much deeper these feelings are or not. All I know is no matter what we can't act upon any feelings Troy for Rebecca's sake not ours." Troy sighed and nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and Gabriella sighed deeply, breathing in his scent as she allowed him to hold her. "I do love you Troy and I will never stop." She whispered as he grinned.

A bright flash of lightening woke all in the Montez household. Troy rolled over to try and go back to sleep when he heard a small sob and realized Gabriella wasn't there. Getting up he went to the room next to Gabriella's, the one Rebecca was staying in and where the sobs were coming from, to explore. Knocking on the door gently, he heard a faint 'come in' as he opened the door. Troy smiled as he saw Gabriella holding a very scared looking Rebecca who was crying. Troy felt his heart melt as he looked at the little girl who showed hurt and fear in her eyes. Closing the door, Troy walked over to the bed and sat down next to Gabriella as he rubbed Rebecca's back.

"She's scared." Gabriella whispered the obvious.

"Hey you have nothing to worry about. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or Gabriella while the storm is outside. Ok?" Troy asked softly as he looked her right in the eye, brushing strands of her light brown hair out of her eyes. She nodded as Troy wiped away her tiny tears as she buried herself closer into Gabriella's chest. "I'll see you in the morning then since I'm guessing Gabriella is staying up with you for a while." Gabriella nodded. "I'm just opposite if either of you need me." Gabriella nodded as he kissed the two of them on the head before walking out the room.

An hour later and the storm had settled down slightly. Gabriella had come back to the bed shortly after and Troy assumed Rebecca had fallen back asleep. Troy was in a light sleep when he felt something on his bed. Opening his eyes and flicking his lamp on, he smiled as Rebecca climbed under his covers.

"Can I stay with you Troy?" She asked looking up at him with her big, bright brown eyes that no longer showed any fear in them but sparkled whenever she was around Troy.

"Come here. Jump in." Troy pulled the covers back on the edge and helped her climb up. Rebecca moved close to Troy who wrapped his arms around her offering her some kind of comfort.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think if I move in with you, I can get a baby brother or sister? I want Gabriella and you to have a baby because I don't want to be on my own and want someone to play with. I know you said before but I don't like being lonely and nobody to play with who is little like me." Rebecca innocently said as Troy shook his head knowing she really wasn't going to give this up about having someone to play with.

"I don't think so like I said before. Only people who love each other have babies when they are happy together. Look you just get some sleep tonight since you are so tired." Rebecca nodded and fell back asleep almost instantly. Troy smiled as the little girl snuggled up in his arms before falling asleep and finding a comfy position. Little did Troy know that Gabriella was listening to the whole scene from the side smiling at the sight of the two as she looked back, knowing Troy would make an excellent father to Rebecca and would always protect her and treat her as his own. Gabriella turned in and smiled as she rested her head on his bare chest, Troy wrapping his arm around her as he held both Rebecca and Gabriella close to him.

The next morning, Maria woke up and went to her daughter's room after making breakfast for them all but stopped when she saw the three of them all still sleeping.

"A perfect family picture." She whispered quietly to herself as she watched Rebecca stir and look around slightly startled. Noticing Maria, she slipped out of Troy's grasp and walked over to her. "Shall we go and get some breakfast?" Rebecca nodded as she took her hand and followed.

"Do you think Troy and Gabriella will take me to the park today because we couldn't go yesterday?" Rebecca asked as she pointed to the cereals she wanted.

"I'm sure if you ask them nicely they will." Rebecca giggled as walked over to the table.

"Who's this? Is that Troy and Gabriella?" Maria looked at the photo Rebecca had picked up and smiled. It was taken at their junior prom. Troy was dressed in his tux while Gabriella was in a loose floor length black dress. All of their friends were surprised Gabriella chose black since they thought she was a more colourful girl but Troy and Maria knew she had chosen black because she had found out she was pregnant a few weeks before and was already starting to show slightly being three months gone at the time and Gabriella was so self conscious she didn't want people to notice her bump like that yet just yet so she decided black was the best colour to go for.

"Yes that was them before one of their school dances." She told Rebecca who nodded.

"They looked pretty in that picture." Rebecca commented placing the picture down and eating the food that had been placed down in front of her. "Why doesn't Troy marry Gabi?" Rebecca asked.

"You sure like to ask a lot of questions don't you?" Rebecca nodded at the teasing sound in Maria's voice. "I don't know. Don't tell Troy or Gabriella this but I think they should be married don't you?" Rebecca nodded.

"I want Troy and Gabriella to be my new daddy and mommy." Rebecca confided as she ate her cereals.

"Well we can hope they will one day. We'll keep this secret between you and me though ok?" Rebecca stuck out her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." Maria wrapped her pinky round hers remembering all the times she had done that with Gabriella when she was younger. "I like you." Rebecca admitted.

"I like you too sweetheart."

"Do you think I can call you grandma though because I don't like calling you Maria and I've never had a grandma before?" Rebecca asked looking at her sadly.

"You can call me whatever you like. Make sure if you need to tell someone something and you can't tell Troy or Gabriella you can tell me." Maria told her as Rebecca finished her cereals and walked round the island in the kitchen and sat on Maria's lap hugging her.

Upstairs Gabriella started to stir feeling the heat coming through the glass and hitting her face. Squinting her eyes, she turned to the side and saw Troy still sleeping next to her. She had to admit to herself that she enjoyed the fact she was with Troy all night and being held in his safe arms again. Those blue eyes she tried so hard to forget about for so long, their owner right there next to her. She never wanted this moment to end.

"Are you just going to sit there and check me out Montez?" Gabriella heard Troy mumble as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a problem about that?" Troy cocked one eye open and looked at her.

"Why would I have a problem with that since it means I can sit here and check you out too as I remember what I can from before?" Troy replied as Gabriella playfully smacked him.

"Perv." Troy laughed as Gabriella soon joined before she stopped and looked at him serious. "Where's Rebecca?" Troy quickly looked to his side and noticed her gone. Gabriella grabbed her robe as she ran downstairs, Troy following, sighing in relief when they saw Rebecca and Maria watching TV.

"Troy! Gabi!" Rebecca shouted bouncing of the chair and into Troy's arms. "Troy can we go on that picnic today since we couldn't go yesterday?" Rebecca asked as she pouted at Troy and then Gabriella.

"I think we might be able to fit her in don't you think Miss Montez?" Rebecca giggled as she looked at Gabriella.

"I am going to need help preparing food for your picnic then so do you want to help?" Rebecca nodded. "Troy you go get dressed and I'll sort her out." Gabriella instructed watching him walk away. Once she had got rid of Troy she started instructing Rebecca what to do and how to do things.

An hour later and Gabriella had just closed the door behind Troy and Rebecca who were going out for the day together before they went for their picnic. Gabriella suddenly felt a sense of aloneness (no idea if that is a word but it can be for now) and wishing she could be with Troy and Rebecca because that was what made her happy now.

"You should listen to your heart mija." Gabriella looked behind her and saw her mom standing there watching her. Feeling like a little girl again, Gabriella willing walked into her mother's open arms. "You still love him don't you?" Gabriella nodded as her mom rubbed her back soothingly.

"I love him but I know I can't be with him because of risking Rebecca's case."

"Gabriella think outside of work for a minute and listen to what your heart is telling you to do because that is the only way you will know what you are doing is for the best."Maria advised as Gabriella pulled out of the hug and walked upstairs to her balcony to think about what her mom said and try to make sense of everything.

Troy and Rebecca had just arrived at the park after walking the few blocks there from their trip to the shops to get some more food for their picnic. Troy was carrying Rebecca on his back since she was complaining of her feet hurting.

"Troy do you love Gabi?" Rebecca asked as Troy smiled.

"Yeah I do. Very much but you can't tell her that because she doesn't love me too." Troy answered sadly.

"That's sad but I'll always love you Troy."Rebecca buried her head into his neck.

"I'll love you too always. So how about we go find a nice quiet spot around here and then we can go on the swings?" Troy suggested dropping her back to the ground carefully as she ran ahead with Troy following before settling under a huge willow tree away from most people.

"Can we sit here?" Rebecca asked looking at Troy with her eyes wide sweetly smiling.

"If I say yes will you stop pulling that face?" Rebecca nodded as Troy smiled.

"Let's see what we have in here then shall we." Troy got the small cut sandwiches out for Rebecca before taking out his own as the two played around not seeing all the knowing glances at the two seeing how happy they looked.

That night when Troy and Rebecca returned they found Gabriella curled up in front of the TV watching Titanic.

"Having fun?" Gabriella looked back and saw Troy smirking while Rebecca smiled tiredly.

"Of course. So how did your day go?" Gabriella asked muting the TV.

"Fun." Rebecca whispered as she walked over to Gabriella and lay next to her while Troy finished putting their things away.

"What did Troy do to you? Did he wear you out that much?" Gabriella brushed the strands of hair of Rebecca's face watching her eyelids struggle to stay open.

"We played on the park after eating." She mumbled. "Troy is funny because he wanted to play on all the things but he couldn't because he is too big." Rebecca giggled as Gabriella played with the brown dark locks in her lap before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. You two stay there." Troy said walking back out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"GABRIELLA ELENA MONTEZ!"

* * *

**A/N: Ooh who was at the door? Please review! Thanks! **


	10. Meeting the Gang Part 1

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait. I have started school now so I don't have time to write hardly anymore. I'll try my best to update when I can but it won't be as often as before. Sorry. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's.**_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Meeting the Gang Part 1

"GABRIELLA ELENA MONTEZ!" Gabriella winced hearing the voice as Rebecca looked up at her scared hearing the door slam. "What the hell is Troy Bolton doing here answering your door?!" Gabriella stood up and turned around with Rebecca who had run straight across to Troy once he reappeared.

"Since when did you know my full name?" Gabriella asked as the person shrugged before looking back at Troy and Rebecca.

"You two have another kid together? I swear I'm going to kill you for getting into her pants and then disappearing." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she watched the person point at Troy.

"No don't worry you have no need to kill Troy because she's not our daughter, she is one of my cases and Troy is planning on adopting her. And why are you here anyway?" Gabriella explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here already since we didn't think you could come down to us till next week. I was walking passed and saw the window open and I know your mom works today and she never leaves windows open so I came to see what was up but I'm still confused as to why you are here with Troy in your house again because I just can't my head around any of it!" Troy looked at Gabriella who smiled at him as Rebecca hid her face in his chest scared.

"It's not like you've ever been able to get your head around anything." The person glared as Gabriella continued. "I don't know if you saw but it was revealed about Troy wanting to adopt Rebecca. They found out who I was after they saw me leave Troy's house one morning and they found out about Jessica but not what happened and they decided to put two and two together saying that Rebecca was Jessica, which is ridiculous as you know, and that he had a secret child so I suggested we come down here to get away from it all." Gabriella explained. Troy looked down as Rebecca poked him.

"Troy, who is that man? I don't like him." Rebecca whispered scared, clinging on tightly round Troy's neck.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you. He's an old friend." Gabriella smiled sadly seeing how scared Rebecca looked at being around another guy again. "Rebecca meet Jason Cross. Jason meet Rebecca." Troy introduced.

"Hey. Trust me you are lucky to be with Gabriella and Troy so much." Jason said as Rebecca smiled slightly.

"Will you hurt me?" Jason looked at Gabriella before back at Troy and Gabriella having seen Troy and Gabriella shaking their heads at him. Gabriella had always been close to Jason and the other guys after Troy left and they all made sure they protected her from anything and anyone.

"No I won't." Rebecca nodded satisfied as Troy placed her down and she walked out of the room. As soon as she left, Gabriella and Troy filled Jason in on what was going on. "Damn. That poor kid. All I can say is good on you dude for taking her on." Troy smiled as Jason and he shook hands. Gabriella smiled as Troy looked at her. "So I take it you are coming tomorrow with Gabi to see all the others?" Jason asked.

"I don't know because I don't want to intrude on you guys and anyway I couldn't bring Rebecca since it's your time." Jason looked at Gabriella who was shaking her head.

"He'll be there and so will Rebecca. He doesn't have the option of saying no because I say yes." Gabriella sternly told Troy who shook his head smiling.

"Fine I'll come but are you sure the others won't mind?"

"They won't mind. Dude none of us hated you for moving away. We all supported you and to us you'll always be just Troy alright captain." Gabriella laughed as Troy nodded. "I'll leave you guys to it. See ya tomorrow guys." Jason hugged Gabriella and shared a 'man hug' with Troy as he left.

The next day, Gabriella and Troy woke up before Rebecca for a change. The two were downstairs with Gabriella mother as they ate their breakfast, or in Troy's case played around with it. Gabriella could tell how much Troy was worrying again over seeing the others again.

"Everyone will be fine Troy. They aren't really any different to when you last saw them. Besides you will have me and Rebecca there by your side if need be." Gabriella assured him picking up his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I have really missed the two of us being able to talk like this. I can't remember the last time I had a proper conversation with someone other than my parents who could really understand me and could tell what I was thinking without having to say it." Gabriella looked at him and could see how much happier he was looking now compared to when she first saw him as they sat in a comfortable silence. Rebecca who had woken up was quietly walking towards the kitchen but stopped at the kitchen door when she saw Troy and Gabriella together holding hands. She quickly but quietly hurried back upstairs leaving the two alone as she went to get dressed since she knew they were going out today and to give the two longer together.

After Troy and Gabriella had finally decided to go get Rebecca up they were surprised to find her already dressed and sitting quietly in her room.

"When did you get up?" Gabriella asked as Rebecca jumped off the bed and hugged the two.

"I wanted to be a big girl and get dressed on my own. I couldn't do my hair though." Troy and Gabriella laughed when they saw her messy attempt at pigtails.

"How about I do your hair for you? I think we will have to teach Troy soon how to do your hair too thought won't we?" Rebecca nodded as she took Gabriella's hand and pulled her over to the chair in the room. Troy watched as Gabriella lifted her on the chair and did her hair. He couldn't help think that this is what it could have been like for a long while now if Jessica was with them. This was he life Troy wanted but he knew that in a matter of months as long as all of this adoption went through, it would all be over and he would hardly be able to spend as much time with Gabriella like this and that was something Troy wasn't happy about.

Rebecca was playing upstairs with the few toys she had when Troy walked in. Gabriella was getting changed while Troy had been calling his parents to let them now they were ok and more details of what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked bending down and sitting on the floor next to her.

"Nothing. Waiting for you and Gabriella to come and play with me or to tell me we have to go." Troy smiled as she let out a yawn.

"You tired?" Rebecca nodded as she hugged Troy catching him off guard but soon wrapping his arms around her. "You want to go see if Gabriella is nearly ready since she said we were meeting up with some of our friends about 1pm." Rebecca nodded as Troy picked her up. For an 8 year old she really was just a tiny bit.

Walking across the hallway, Troy passed Maria who was home on her lunch break.

"You still waiting for Gabriella to get ready?" She asked as Troy nodded. "Knowing Gabi she probably is trying to find something to wear. Troy why don't you go find her and I'll take her down." Rebecca nodded as she squirmed out of Troy's arms and held Maria's hand as Troy watched her happily walk away.

"Miss Montez please do not tell me you aren't ready?" Gabriella looked back from her position in front of her mirror.

"It's not funny Troy. I seriously have nothing to wear!" Gabriella whined as Troy walked into the room and into her closet with Gabriella following.

"Gabi, if I remember correctly I don't think that they will care what you look like. Besides you always look amazing in anything." Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy look through her clothes. "Here go put these on and then we can go." Gabriella took the black pants and light blue silk top from him and walked out and into her bathroom.

The three of them walked across the street to the park in Albuquerque where they were meeting everyone. Gabriella had finally agreed to wear what Troy chose which meant they could finally leave. Rebecca was clinging tightly to Troy as she held Gabriella's hand with the free on that wasn't glued to Troy's. Both Troy and Gabriella feel how she tensed up being out and around others. She flinched a lot when she saw any males which worried the two slightly. They knew this was a big deal to Rebecca and they would have to keep a close eye on her.

"Ready to do this?" Gabriella asked once she spotted the gang as Troy nodded. "Hey guys!" She called as she watched all their faces turn from happy hearing her voice to shocked seeing Troy and Rebecca. The only one who wasn't shocked was Jason who got up to hug her and shake Troy's hand. What surprised Gabriella, Troy and Jason was the fact Rebecca let go of them and gave him a hug.

"I like you now because you aren't mean." Rebecca told him as Gabriella laughed.

"She doesn't know him well enough yet then." She mumbled as Troy pushed her and gave her a playful look before looking at the others who were still looking shocked. "Oh come on you look like you've never seen Troy before. He isn't different you know. He's still an annoying person who is fascinated by moi." Troy rolled his eyes as he felt Rebecca's hand slip back into his looking at the other guys.

""You have a kid!?" Sharpay screeched as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Can you really not go out with a young child without being accused of being parents?" Gabriella asked. "You guys really don't read enough. This is Rebecca. One of my cases at the minute and the little girl Troy is planning on adopting." Gabriella explained again. "Hello, anyone going to say anything?" Gabriella and Troy looked at each other nervously waiting for someone to speak.

**

* * *

****A/N: What will they say? Were you expecting it to be Jason? I know most of you were saying Sharpay or Taylor but I never planned it to be them at all. Please review! Thanks!**


	11. Meeting the Gang Part 2

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I was a bit stuck on how to do it plus with all the homework and school work building up I haven't got much time to write as much anymore. Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Rebecca! **_

_Review Reply: _

**Caroline _- Aww I'm sorry that happened to you but I'm glad you don't really remember much about it. I'm glad you are liking the story though! x_**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Meeting the gang part 2

Gabriella and Troy were waiting for someone to speak seeing their shocked faces.

"Troy Bolton why the hell have you not been in touch sooner?!" Gabriella let out a small laugh as Sharpay stood up and stomped over to him poking him on the chest before pulling him into a hug. Troy released Rebecca's hand as he wrapped his arms around Sharpay while Rebecca moved over to Gabriella and held her hand scared of all the people around. While Troy pried Sharpay off him and out of her death gripping hug and hugged all the others Gabriella knelt next to Rebecca.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly pushing back the odd strands of hair from her face.

"Will Troy leave me know and make me go back to where we were before with the other children?" Gabriella looked at her as she saw the tears in her eyes.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Gabriella asked as she watched Rebecca shrug.

"I just thought now Troy has his friends that he won't want me anymore or that they might hurt me again like mommy's friends." Gabriella wiped Rebecca's tears away from her face as she tried her own back and held the little girl tightly in her chest. Gabriella knew that these little things that seemed little to herself and Troy were in fact big things that have had such an impact on Rebecca's life before.

"Troy wouldn't let that happen and you want to know why? He loves you like his own daughter now and he doesn't want to let anything bad happen to you. He will always want you around him because you are what makes him happy." Rebecca interrupted Gabriella.

"You make Troy happy too." Gabriella smiled and shook her head feeling eye's on the two and saw Troy looking at them confused as he walked closer and the others still looking a little confused.

"Not as much as you. As for all the others they won't hurt you because they wouldn't because they are nice. I promise." Troy bent down next to Gabriella and looked between the two confused seeing the tears in both their eyes. "Do you trust me?" Rebecca nodded as she flung her arms around Gabriella's neck and cried as Troy looked at Gabriella worried and she just mouthed 'later' as he nodded and rubbed Rebecca's back as Jason looked at the three and knew what must have been going on and took the time to explain to the others everything.

After Rebecca settled down, she moved out of Gabriella's into Troy's who picked her up kissing the top of her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Gabriella nodded as they walked back to re-join the others who looked at the sorrowfully, the two instantly knowing that they all knew.

"Do you want me to tell you who everyone is?" Troy asked as Rebecca nodded shyly looking at them all. "Ok well you already know Jason from yesterday and he is the one that sometimes is a bit slow." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That one there is Zeke. Zeke is like a big teddy bear and makes the best cookies in the world from what I remember and I'm sure if you ask him he'll help you make some one of the days while we're here." Zeke smiled. "That one is Ryan and he is cool and helps you out with stuff. Plus he can really sing. Lastly for the guys that is Chad. Hmm don't tell Chad I said this but he is a bit crazy but very funny." Rebecca giggled as Chad playfully glared at Troy while the girls laughed.

"I've missed you too captain."

"Moving on. Next we have Sharpay. Sharpay is scary sometimes when she isn't happy. She is the one who will be there I'm sure if you need help with clothes and boys but that won't be for another few years so we'll just leave her for now." Sharpay glared at him. "You know I love you really Shar. Next to Sharpay we have Kelsi, she is very quiet like you but she is the person I went to when I felt low apart from Gabriella because she gives you hugs and makes you feel better. Next to Kelsi we have Taylor. She is very clever like Gabriella and will always help you in situations because she is the one who always has a plan. Lastly you already know Gabriella but I'll tell you something, Gabriella is on the sweetest people and kindest people you will meet and you are lucky she is looking after you so much because I know that she will make sure you are happy before anything else." Troy finished looking Gabriella in the eye as Rebecca looked around at them all before wiggling out of Troy's arm unnoticed since he was still looking at Gabriella who smiled and over to Jason.

"Troy loves Gabriella." She whispered. "I want her to be my mommy because I love her too like my mommy." Chad who was sitting next to Jason smirked as Troy looked over at them noticing Rebecca had moved.

"Do you think Gabriella loves him too?" Jason whispered to her as she nodded as Troy eyed him suspiciously. "What are you looking at? I'm just having a conversation with the prettiest little girl around." Rebecca smiled nervously looking at Gabriella who looked at her reassuringly.

"Hey Taylor why don't you and the girls take Rebecca to play and she can talk to you if she wants while we quiz these two on why we didn't know she knew about him sooner?" Chad suggested as Jason picked up on what he was doing.

"Tell Taylor about Gabriella and Troy because Taylor might be able to help you in making Gabriella your mommy." Jason told her as Rebecca nodded as she looked at Troy for his permission.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Troy asked and she nodded and got up to go hug him.

"You like them and I think I do too." Gabriella laughed.

"Think?" Rebecca nodded at Gabriella as she walked round to take Taylor's hand but not before Troy kissed her forehead and Gabriella hugging her.

"Montez you are in trouble for not telling us sooner you found him and were in contact again." Gabriella rolled her eyes at Chad as he turned to Troy. "So what's been up with you Bolton since we last saw you?" Troy smiled as the all caught up on everything.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were walking with Rebecca holding onto Sharpay and Taylor.

"Taylor?" Rebecca spoke shyly.

"Yeah." Taylor spoke softly as they walked over to a bench near the playground.

"Jason told me to tell you Troy still loves Gabriella and she still loves him. I told him I want Gabriella to be my new mommy but Troy told me he doesn't think it will happen." Taylor and Sharpay exchanged smirks as Kelsi leaned over to Rebecca.

"I would worry about those faces they are pulling." Rebecca giggled as Kelsi led her over to the playground leaving Taylor and Sharpay already plotting on getting the two who were destined to be together back together. It was now just a question of whether or not they could think of anything or if the past will get in the way first.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry it's not that long and that ending wasn't the greatest but I couldn't seem to get it right. I'll try and update soon but please bear with me! Just to warn you before you ask again the truth about Jessica will be revealed very soon and I would love to hear some of your guesses again. Please Review!**

**PS Please can you go and check out a new co-write I've been working on with ****Cole-rulez**** called 'Crash and Burn'. The trailer is up now. It's under her profile but I have a link in my profile. Please Read and** **Review! Also please check out some of her other stories! Thanks. **

_**Next chapter: The Picture**_


	12. The Picture

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! This chapter has a little flashback to when Gabriella was pregnant since I haven't really put much in about that yet. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah (yeah don't feel like writing it since I'm ill and don't want to bring myself down more lol)**_

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Picture 

After getting back that evening, they had spent the rest of the day with the other catching up before going out for something to eat.

"You think she is ok?" Troy asked sitting down next to Gabriella who was in the living room watching TV. After they had gotten back, Rebecca had gone straight up to bed because she was too tired and Troy and Gabriella both sensed she wanted to be on her own too which worried them slightly.

"Yeah I think we just need to keep checking and reassuring her about what we are doing. She has so much going on in her mind from what she has been told and gone through. Today was a big deal for her going out and being around people like that but I'm sure after a sleep she will be fine tomorrow." Gabriella explained as she relaxed against Troy. Just then Maria walked back in and smiled seeing the two sitting closely and quietly together.

"Hey you two, how did today go?" She asked sitting down after placing her things down.

"It was good. I had a lot of fun. We think Rebecca is worn out having to be around so many people again like that but she had fun too." Gabriella answered as Maria watched her daughters face light up as she spoke. Being around Troy seemed to have done something and Maria could just sense how happy Gabriella was. Troy was the only one she had ever seen make Gabriella so happy by just being around and not even doing anything and with Rebecca around they seemed like the perfect little family.

"I think we all had a lot of fun." Troy spoke as Maria smiled at the two. The three settled down to watch a movie and just relax, Gabriella and Troy holding each other just like they did when they were younger. After the movie finished the three went straight to bed all three thinking about how familiar it felt having done it so many times before especially while Gabriella was expecting Jessica and the amount of times Troy stayed over to look after Gabriella.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella was lying down in bed. It was the third day in a row she had been unwell and hadn't been able to go to school. Thankfully the school were being very understanding with her being unwell since she was five months pregnant with the most popular guy in school's child and could be future wildcat champion. When Gabriella had first gone into school after finding out she was most definitely pregnant she feared how everyone would take it when they found out but thankfully people supported the two._

"_Knock knock." Gabriella, who had been in a daydream about her and Troy and their future, turned to the door to see Troy smiling at her. "I heard mommy isn't feeling very well still and I thought I would come and keep mommy and baby company." Gabriella smiled as she scooted over in her bed to allow Troy to lie next to her._

"_Thank you. We missed you." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella kissing her softly on the lips first and then on her growing stomach. "You have no idea how rough I feel." _

"_I'm sorry I can't make you feel better but I promise I'm now not going anywhere till you do." Troy promised as she nodded in his chest and held herself close to him._

"_Is my mom back yet?" Gabriella asked._

"_No I don't think so. She wasn't downstairs when I let myself in but her car was out front." Gabriella shivered as Troy rubbed her arms._

"_She was only going to the shop so she probably walked." Gabriella told him._

"_Gabriella, honey?" Troy laughed._

"_She's back." Gabriella rolled her eyes as her mom peeped around the door._

"_Why am I not surprised to see you here Troy Bolton?" Troy smiled at Maria. "I take it you're staying the night?" Troy looked at Gabriella who nodded. _

"_Looks like it."_

"_Have you called your parents to warn them?" Troy gave her a look. "Yeah stupid question. They probably don't even bother trying to call you anymore do they knowing this is where you always are." Gabriella laughed as Troy shrugged. "I'll call them now and Troy I'm trusting you with my daughter and grand-daughter tonight since I have to go to work." Troy nodded._

"_Of course. You know I won't let her move a muscle because she has to protect my daughter and your grand-daughter." Maria smiled at the two who she had seen grow up so much in the past few months but unlike most guys Maria knew Troy was a good guy and would stick by Gabriella no matter what and she knew that from the minute Gabriella found out she was pregnant that he wasn't like a large majority of others who would of just up'd and left. It wasn't long after she left before the two fell asleep in each other's arms._

_**End Flashback**_

The next day, Gabriella had just got back after having gone out for the day with the girls as Troy and Rebecca decided to just spend time bonding more. Gabriella flopped down on her bed as she heard Troy and Rebecca still going through her things before seeing Troy walk out and flop down next to her.

"Hard day?" Gabriella nodded as she turned towards Troy.

"I don't think I've shopped so much since I was pregnant and Sharpay dragged me around looking at all the baby clothes." Troy smiled remembering all the complaining Gabriella had done about how the only bad thing about being pregnant when she was, was that Sharpay had another excuse to drag her shopping.

"Troy?" Troy looked to his side and saw Rebecca standing by him looking at something in her hands while leaning on the bed.

"Hey what's up?" she climbed on the bed next to him as Troy sat up while Gabriella looked at the two.

"I found this picture in one of the draws. It fell out when I got the book. What is it?"

With Rebecca and Troy just before

Rebecca and Troy were looking through Gabriella's closet for the yearbook from East High but couldn't find it in the place she had said it would be.

"You try looking up on that shelf for a red book when I lift you up ok?" Rebecca nodded as Troy picked her up. Reaching her arms to feel for the book she accidentally knocked down one of the other boxes Gabriella had up there.

"Oops." Troy shook his head hearing Rebecca giggle. Troy placed her down as he picked up the belongings from that box that Troy realized were all pictures of the two and little things he had given her. Troy smiled as he looked at how happy the two looked before placing the box and walking out to see Gabriella lying on her bed obviously having just gotten back in from her shopping spree with the girls and climbed on the bed next to her as Rebecca carried on looking through Gabriella's things. Rebecca opened the bottom draw, one of the last few draws that they hadn't looked in. Seeing a red book with a big E on, Rebecca lifted it up but as she did so a few other bits and bobs that were on top fell on the floor as she sneezed with all the dust going up her nose. After blowing the dust away she picked up the things and saw that one was a picture of a baby asleep in Troy's arms. Confused, Rebecca got up and walked out of the closet to where Troy and Gabriella were forgetting about the yearbook that she and Troy were after.

"Troy?" Rebecca held the picture tightly in her little hands and watched as Troy turned to her.

"Hey what's up?" Rebecca carefully climbed up onto the bed next to Troy being carful again with the picture and making sure she didn't rip it.

"I found this picture in one of the draws. It fell out when I got the book. What is it?" Rebecca innocently asked. Troy's eyes widened as did Gabriella's when she saw what it was Rebecca had handed Troy.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ooh I really feel mean stopping there but I had to because I thought it was the best place too. I have to tell you again that Jessica won't be Rebecca because people still think she might be and she isn't! I'll try and update soon! Please review! Thanks! **

**Please check out another new co-write that I have out now called ****After You've Gone**** with ****xxyou're the music in mexx**** (Evie) which is under Evie's profile and please leave us a review. Thanks. x**

_**Next chapter: The Truth About Jessica**_


	13. The Truth about Jessica: Part 1

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews guys! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I wanted to write it all first in rough at least before posting this. You're going to hate me for this but I have broken it up into three parts since it was over 9,700 words in full so it was a bit too long. I have to give a huge thanks to ****Jayne07**** for helping me out with these next few chapters because she has really helped so thank you! Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

**Oh yeah Happy 20****th**** birthday Zac Efron! (Sorry just had to put that)**

_**Disclaimer: Nope don't own but I wish I did. **_

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Truth about Jessica: Part 1

Troy's eyes widened as did Gabriella's when she saw what it was Rebecca had handed Troy.

"Excuse me." Gabriella got up and walked inside tears rolling down her face.

"Why was Gabi crying? Did I do something bad?" Rebecca asked quietly on the verge of tears seeing Gabriella crying.

"No. Gabi is just a bit upset that's all. This picture is of mine and Gabriella's baby." Troy told her.

"Your baby?" She asked confused. "Where is it then?"

"She died a long time ago." Rebecca moved forward to hug Troy.

"I'm sorry your baby died. I don't like it when you or Gabi get upset. Was Gabi upset because your baby isn't with her and do you and Gabi miss your baby a lot?" Troy nodded as he hugged her.

"We miss her a lot because we didn't know her very long."

"How come?"

"Look why don't we go downstairs first so I can check on Gabriella and then I'll tell you." Rebecca nodded as she untangled herself from Troy's arms and took his hand as the two walked downstairs.

Gabriella ran out the back door and leaned against the wall and broke down in tears, all the pain and hurt re-appearing seeing the picture. As Gabriella sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, she heard the click on the back door before hearing it being closed. As soon as Troy bent down next to her, she collapsed into his arms and just let him hold her knowing he was the only one who could even begin to understand what she went through.

"Shh. It's ok Gabs. I'm here." Troy whispered, shifting so he was sat down on the floor and pulled Gabriella further over and into his lap as he let his own tears fall. The two sat there for a few minutes before Gabriella managed to calm herself down a little just before Rebecca walked out.

"Are you ok Gabi?" She asked sweetly as she moved closer to hug her as Gabriella accepted her hug as she leaned back on Troy's chest having repositioned to make it easier for Rebecca.

"Yeah. I just got a bit upset because it was very sad what happened to the baby in the picture." Rebecca nodded as she sat down on the floor next to the two.

"Can I know what happened?" Troy looked at Gabriella who nodded giving permission for him to tell her.

"Well it all started when Gabi and I were 16..."

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone was at Ryan and Sharpay's mansion after the two were throwing their traditional after party since tonight had been the closing night of their latest winter musicale. Everyone knew these parties over time had gotten wilder than before and was the place to be when they were held. Of course Ryan and Sharpay never minded since they just saw it as a way of getting more attention, well Sharpay did at least. Everyone knew that any of the drinks around were spiked but for once they had all decided to let their hairs down and have fun. It was now around 1am of the Friday night and to most people who were actually still conscious they just smirked seeing Troy and Gabriella disappearing upstairs to one of the many guest rooms in the Evans' household since everyone knew that Ryan and Sharpay's parents wouldn't be back till tomorrow evening. For everyone, it was suppose to be just a wild party that people would regret drinking at the next morning but it was the night that changed Troy and Gabriella's lives forever._

_The next morning, Gabriella awoke in a familiar room and noticed it was one of the Evans' guest rooms having stayed with them on several occasions when Troy hadn't been around and her mom had gone away on a business trip. Gabriella groaned as the light in the room hit her eyes knowing she was going to have a huge hangover for the rest of the day. As she moved she felt a familiar grip on her waist and turned to see Troy lying there next to her still in a peaceful slumber and inwardly cursed herself seeing his bare chest and then realising what must of gone on. Fortunately, both Troy and Gabriella had gone to the next level in their relationship a few weeks ago after a romantic evening so Gabriella could at least be thankful that they had and this wasn't their first time because she knew that wasn't how she had wanted it to have been like she guessed may have been for a few others last night remembering how out of hand the party was._

"_I swear you think too much." Gabriella smiled looking up at Troy's blue eyes. "Hangover?" _

"_The worst." Gabriella felt Troy wrap his other arm around her and rub his hand up and down her arm._

"_Do you reckon anyone else is awake yet?" Gabriella shook her head knowing that the party probably would have still been going a few hours after they escaped from it all. "Good. How about we get out of here then and just spend the day together because I don't feel up to much and I doubt you will either?" Troy suggested._

"_We can stay at mine for the day since my mom has work today and won't be back till 6pm." Troy nodded as the two got dressed and left the Evans' mansion, not before checking on all their friends and seeing them all passed out still and Chad and Taylor missing from the group, and hanging out like normal not knowing what would soon be happening. _

_6 weeks later_

_Gabriella was pacing up and down her room as Troy and Taylor sat on her bed thinking about the situation at hand. _

"_Are you sure you haven't made a mistake in your calculations?" Taylor asked her best friend trying to offer her some kind of different solution to what all three of them knew was most likely true._

"_Taylor, I'm not stupid I'm two weeks late and we both know what this means!" Gabriella snapped at her best friend as Taylor looked at Troy sadly as he stood up and stopped Gabriella from pacing. "What?"_

"_Will you calm down please?" Troy told her as she pushed him off her._

"_No I will not calm down! Troy this is your entire fault." _

"_Gabi-" Gabriella shook her head as she refused to look at him. Troy sighed as he looked at Taylor and made his way towards the door. _

"_Where are you going?" Taylor asked as Gabriella walked out to her balcony._

"_I won't be long. I promise. Just look after her Taylor." Taylor looked at him confused as he disappeared. Taylor seeing Gabriella wiping her face walked out to her best friend and heard her sniffling. _

"_I'm sorry I snapped Taylor. I didn't mean to snap at you or Troy. I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do and now Troy hates me." Taylor wrapped Gabriella in a hug as she heard the front door close. All she could do was try and comfort her best friend while they tried to figure out this mess._

_With Troy_

_Troy walked back over to his house before jumping in his car and driving to the one place he knew he needed to go. He knew that three 16 year olds couldn't sort this out on their own and would need some help and Troy knew what he had to do. _

_Walking into the building and looking around at how professional the place looked and how formal people dressed and spoke, he knew that this was going to be a lot harder. _

"_Excuse me?" Troy spoke as he approached as reception desk. _

"_Yes, how can I help you?"_

"_I was wondering if you could tell me where Maria Montez is?" The lady smiled._

"_I'm afraid I can't give out that information to you sir." Troy nodded and walked away. "Sir, I can call her if you would like and ask her to come down Mr ..."_

"_Bolton. Troy Bolton."_

"_And can I just ask Mr Bolton why you need to speak to Maria?" Troy smiled._

"_I'm her daughter, Gabriella's, boyfriend. It's kind of an emergency to do with her daughter." The secretary nodded as Troy watched her type in a number. _

"_Maria, it's Anne, I have one Troy Bolton, your daughter's boyfriend, down here and he said it's an emergency to do with your daughter." Troy watched her nod before hanging up. "She's on her way down if you could just wait a few moments." _

"_Thanks." Troy nervously stood waiting for Maria knowing that once he told her what was happening, she probably would be mad with the two._

"_Troy? What's going on? They said that there is some kind of emergency with Gabriella." Troy nodded seeing she had brought her stuff down with her. _

"_Could we go somewhere quieter because I don't really think you will want to hear this here?" Maria eyed him worriedly as she led him to an empty office off to the side. _

"_Troy what is going on?" Troy sighed._

"_Gabriella thinks she might be pregnant." Troy breathed out watching the colour drain from Maria's face._

"_Pr-pregnant?" Troy nodded. "It is yours isn't it Troy?" Troy looked at her slightly surprised she asked._

"_Yeah it would be mine." Maria sat down. "We don't know for definite yet but Gabriella is back at your house pacing back and forth with Taylor because she told us she is two weeks late. We're really sorry but we both don't even remember what happened all we know is it was at the Evans twins party and we were drunk." Troy couldn't believe how uncomfortable this was but he knew he had to do this even if Gabriella hated him for it. To Maria it was obvious this was just a mistake that the two made and could see from just looking at Troy how sorry he was._

"_Has she taken a test yet?" Troy shook his head._

"_I don't even think she has got any. I was going to see if I could figure out what ones are most accurate for her since she is in no state to go out herself." _

"_She doesn't know you're here does she?" Troy shook his head again._

"_She blames me and to be honest I don't blame her because I could have just ruined her whole life. She has every right to hate me." Maria finally stood up and walked over to Troy._

"_Troy, look at me. Whatever happens this isn't your fault and Gabriella will never think that if this is real. She is just scared right now like I imagine you are and I think she will be over there now worrying about having lost you too. Look you go back to Gabriella and I'll go find some tests since I think I have more of an idea than you." Troy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't tell Gabriella yet you have told me because I think we should do that one together. Come on." Troy smiled following her out and thankful that he could talk to her mom no matter what._

_Troy arrived back at the Montez household and let himself in with his key that he had been issued with. He couldn't hear anything as he closed the door behind him and made his way up to Gabriella's bedroom. Opening her door quietly, he saw Taylor on a bean bag on the floor reading one of Gabriella's books while Gabriella lay on her bed staring into space. Taylor gave Troy a small smile as Gabriella sat up and scooted further into the middle of her bed and patted the space next to her as Troy walked over to her. Sitting down, he wrapped his arms straight away around Gabriella who held him tight and let out a sigh into his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry about earlier." Troy smiled as he pulled away and kissed her forehead._

"_It's ok. You have every right to blame me." Gabriella shook her head._

"_No I don't because it isn't either of our faults I have concluded. We both were out of it and to be honest I'm just glad if this is all happening then I'm glad it's happening with you." Taylor smiled to herself as she saw Gabriella lean her head on Troy's shoulder and Troy wrapped his arm around her waist as they heard the front door open. _

"_Gabriella?" Gabriella sighed as she heard her mom and knew just how disappointed her mom would be if she found out. _

"_Hey mom." Maria opened the door and sadly smiled seeing her daughters tear stained face. She nodded at Troy._

_" Hello Taylor." _

"_Hi Ms Montez." Troy watched as Maria walked over to Gabriella and pulled out a pharmacy bag out of her black handbag. "I think these should do for now." Gabriella and Taylor both had confused looks on their faces as Gabriella opened it and her jaw dropped._

"_How?" Gabriella asked in shock._

"_Your boyfriend here is pretty smart and realistic. Go on, I'm not mad but right now I think we need to find out if any of this is true." Gabriella smiled at Troy and kissed him before hugging her mom and disappearing into the bathroom. Taylor knew that Troy was going to do the right thing by Gabriella no matter what._

_5 minutes later __Gabriella walked out wearing a blank face. _

"_Troy can you come look with me?"Troy jumped off the bed and took her hand as he and Gabriella walked back into the bathroom as Taylor and Maria traded unsure looks. Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand tight as Gabriella picked up the first test and let out a sob. "It's positive." Troy took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella leaning his head on her shoulder as she picked up the second. "Positive." Gabriella tearfully said as Troy closed his eyes knowing what the last one probably said. "Positive. They're positive. I'm pregnant." Gabriella broke down in tears as Troy held her tight in his arms and turned her in his arms as she broke down in his chest as he too let the tears he had been holding back fall as they tried to come to terms that they were going to be having a baby at just 16._

_After having composed themselves, the two walked out hand in hand and Troy just nodded as Taylor and Maria hugged the two._

"_It's going to be ok sweetheart I promise." Maria whispered as she held her crying daughter as Gabriella nodded into her mom's shoulder as Troy hugged Taylor who was too crying. _

"_We're all going to be here and stick with you Gabs." Taylor assured her rubbing her arm._

"_Thanks." Troy watched as Taylor moved over to Gabriella who held her arm out for her as he stood there watching the three women hug before deciding to move out to her balcony to give them some space while he too took a minute to himself to accept all of this._

_Gabriella let go of her mom and Taylor and noticed Troy was no longer by her. _

"_He's out there." Her mom told her as Gabriella turned to her balcony. "Go on I think you two need some time alone. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Gabriella nodded as Taylor gave her one last reassuring look before closing the door and leaving Gabriella to go out to Troy. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she kissed his shoulder as he lifted his arm up and allowed Gabriella to move close._

"_You ok?" Gabriella asked._

"_Yeah. Just trying to come to term with it all still." Gabriella nodded._

"_Troy, can I ask you something?" Troy looked at her hearing the nervousness in her voice. "You do want to keep this baby don't you?"Troy smiled._

"_Of course I do. I promise I'm not going anywhere now Gabs and we will do this together, all of it." Gabriella smiled as she turned so she was leaning against her balcony rail and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him. _

"_We're having a baby." She mumbled against his lips smiling as it was finally starting to sink in._

"_I know. I love you Gabriella Montez." _

"_I love you too Troy Bolton." The two knew that this wasn't going to be easy but they would deal with it. _

_It was 6 weeks later and it was the night of their junior prom and the same night that they were going to tell all their friends that Gabriella was pregnant. Taylor had promised not to say anything and when Troy finally told his parents, they were disappointed but promised to support him and Gabriella no matter what and would love their first grandchild more than anything._

"_Taylor I look fat!" Gabriella cried as she walked out in a long black dress. Gabriella had somehow persuaded her mom and Taylor to let her get a black dress to hide her slight baby bump she was paranoid of when she was out. Behind closed doors, as long as it was only Troy, her mom or Taylor around, she would proudly show it off._

"_Gabriella you do not look fat. You are just paranoid." Gabriella glared at Taylor before there was a knock on the door and Maria walked in. _

"_Gabriella you look gorgeous. You too, Taylor. How come Sharpay and Kelsi aren't here?" _

"_Mrs Bolton there is paranoid that they will find out." Taylor said as Gabriella looked at her._

"_Mrs Bolton? Taylor shut up." Taylor smirked as did Maria as the three jumped hearing a thud. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she moved towards the door. "Yes Troy?" Taylor and Maria shook their heads as Troy entered her room._

"_Wow you look beautiful Gabi. Taylor I have a message from your boyfriend he says that he cleared with his mom that he is staying over at yours tonight after prom." Troy told her while hugging Gabriella. _

"_Taylor I don't want any more baby news anytime soon." Gabriella laughed at her mom as Taylor shook her head._

"_Don't worry I have no intentions for that happening anytime soon." Maria shook her head and left the three to get their things together knowing they would be leaving any minute. _

_As expected, Troy and Gabriella won prom king and queen and Troy kept a protective arm around Gabriella the whole evening. Also Taylor made sure if Gabriella needed the bathroom she was always with her and Coach Jack Bolton was keeping an eye on the two and making sure that none of the drinks were spiked knowing Gabriella's condition. _

"_Ok that's it. I can't take it anymore." Sharpay said standing up from the table they were all sitting at. "Have we done something because all evening you, Troy and Taylor have been whispering about something and are paying more attention to yourselves than any of us?" Sharpay asked Gabriella._

"_What, no we haven't. You haven't done anything either. We were just talking. Sorry." Gabriella told her agitated as Troy and Taylor exchanged concerned glances. _

"_Well what is up with you miss grumpy because nowadays that's all you seem to be towards anyone other than your precious boyfriend and best friend." Sharpay shot at her pushing Gabriella slightly as she stood up only for Troy to quickly stand in the middle._

"_Sharpay just back down and leave her alone. We can do whatever we want." Troy led Gabriella out of hotel ballroom where the prom was being held as Taylor followed as to the rest of them including Sharpay. _

"_We're not leaving you alone until we know what is going on." Sharpay shouted as they walked outside._

"_You really want to know what's up?! I'm pregnant!" Gabriella screamed and ran off in tears as Troy and Taylor looked at the other disappointedly. _

"_What?" Sharpay asked in disbelief as Jason had gone after Gabriella leaving Taylor and Troy to explain everything that had happened._

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh on her." Troy shook his head at Sharpay._

"_It's ok you didn't know. Gabriella didn't want to tell you just yet until after prom we decided to since Gabriella is now just past the three months stage." Troy told her._

"_We're going to be here for both of you dude." Chad told him as Troy smiled._

"_Thanks guys. We really need all you supporting us on this." They all nodded and went to find Gabriella and Jason._

_Jason found Gabriella sat on a bench not far away from the hotel main entrance. She had tears rolling down her face as he sat next to her and hugged her._

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Gabriella you have no need to be sorry. Just think we are getting a mini Troy and Gabriella a lot sooner than we planned and we all know that any child of yours we won't be able to resist since looking at its parents already we have no hope." Gabriella laughed at Jason's attempt to cheer her up. "You know I'm good with kids. I have this great communication with them. This kid will be lucky though because it will have the world's best mommy and daddy and uncles and aunties and of course grandparents. Coach is going to be drilling basketball into it as soon as they meet boy or girl." Gabriella smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I promise I'll be here and all the others will be too when they come round." Jason assured her._

"_Yeah we will." Gabriella looked up and saw all the others. Sharpay had tears in her eyes as she stood up and engulfed the blonde in a hug. Each one knew it was going to be the toughest challenge yet their friendship would go through but knew if they stuck together they will come through._

_(Skipping ahead now)_

_4 months later_

_It was now September and Gabriella was now7 months gone. The whole pregnancy so far had been going pretty well for Gabriella and even when the whole school found out that the most popular boy in school was going to be a father with his long term girlfriend, surprisingly everyone had been supportive of the two and even the cheerleaders who Gabriella was worried about got excited and had insisted taking Gabriella shopping one day for baby clothes which shocked Gabriella and some of the others. Troy was practically living with the Montez's with his parent's permission since he wanted to be with Gabriella and the baby. _

_It was 3am on an early Thursday morning when Gabriella woke up in the middle of the night with sharp pains shooting through her stomach. Grabbing Troy's arm that was next to her, she shook him awake._

"_What?" Troy moaned as he rolled over and looked at her. _

"_Troy I'm having contractions." Troy jerked awake as he heard the worry in her voice._

"_What? You can't be. I mean you are only 7 months gone. This can't be happening." Gabriella groaned feeling another one before feeling something wet run down her leg. _

"_Troy go get my mom now. My water just broke." Troy nodded as he threw his t-shirt on over his old basketball warm up bottoms as he left Gabriella to go get her mom._

"_Maria?" Troy knocked on the door before opening it not caring about getting in trouble. _

"_Troy?" She asked tiredly._

"_Gabi's water has broken and she's having contractions." Maria looked at him wide eyes. Troy hurried back to Gabriella as Maria came in seconds later to see her daughter looking distressed._

"_Gabriella I want you to listen to me. I want you to try and breathe and calm yourself down." Gabriella nodded as Troy dialled for an ambulance. If only they knew that the worse was still to come..._

_**End Flashback**_

"Was the baby born ok? And I still I confused how the baby died." Troy and Gabriella smiled at Rebecca's innocence as they heard the door open once again.

"What are you three doing out here?" Maria asked as Rebecca giggled and got up to hug.

"Grandma, Troy and Gabi were telling me about the sad thing that happened to their baby." Rebecca told her as Maria finally took not of the tear stains on both their faces.

"We just got up to when I went into labour." Gabriella told her mom tearfully as Troy held her close while burying his head into her hair as she sat between his legs still.

"Can you please tell me the rest now?" Rebecca asked as they continued...

* * *

**A/N: I am doing it in a flashback all of it because I wanted to be able to show the emotions more and build it up a little more and plus just remember you are actually getting some real Troyella lol. I'll try and get the next part up soon so please REVIEW! Thanks. x**


	14. The truth about Jessica: Part 2

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: I know I don't say this enough but I really do love all you guys for reviewing! I'm glad so many of you reviewed because it made me want to update as soon as I got chance. Hope you enjoy the next part. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned it but I don't own anything but this plot. **_

* * *

Chapter 14 – The truth about Jessica: Part 2

"Can you please tell me the rest now?" Rebecca asked as they continued.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella had been taken straight down to the delivery room along with her mom and Troy. The contractions had gotten stronger before they left the house and they revealed Gabriella was already fully dilated. Gabriella was squeezing her mom and Troy's hand tight as she pushed as hard as she could but Troy and Maria knew after going through so much already, Gabriella was exhausted. _

"_Gabriella come on you need to keep pushing if we are to bring baby Montez into the world." The doctor told her._

"_Bolton. Baby Bolton." Gabriella corrected the doctor through the pain as Maria smiled at Troy seeing the look on his face._

"_Ok well I need you to give me one more hard push and we will try and bring baby Bolton into the world." Gabriella let out a scream as she pushed with all her strength as she felt her child slip from her body. "We have a girl." The doctor told everyone but Gabriella had passed out as soon as she leaned back and the last things she heard was shouting before losing consciousness. _

_Troy and Maria looked at the nurses and doctors worried as they took the baby off somewhere while Gabriella had passed out. _

"_You stay with her and I'll go find out what is going on with my granddaughter." Maria told Troy as the doctors tried to bring Gabriella back around. A few minutes later, Gabriella came back around as she was cleaned up and checked over by a doctor. _

"_Troy what's going on? Where's our baby?"_

"_I don't know. Your mom went to find out what was going on while I stayed with you." Troy told her as tears leaked from her eyes._

"_Gabriella, Troy."The two looked at the doctor. "We have had to put your daughter on a ventilator to help her breathing. She is also in an incubator because being born so premature she isn't strong enough to fight on her own although she is responding well. We're going to keep a close eye on her. Now as for you Gabriella you are running a slight fever which is expected and you passed out from the exhaustion so I want you on bed rest for the next few weeks to let your body heal after the shock it has gone through." The doctor explained. "Would you like me to get you a wheelchair so you can go see your daughter?" Gabriella nodded as she gripped Troy's hand._

"_It's going to be ok Gabi. I promise." Troy said trying to not only assure Gabriella but himself too. _

_Troy was pushing Gabriella as they followed the doctor. The doctor stopped at a door and opened it for Troy to push her in and smiled sadly at the two. Troy heard Gabriella let out a sob as they saw their daughter. The sight in front of him even caused him to tear up seeing their daughter lying there looking so small and fragile. He managed to tear his eyes away from his daughter for a few seconds and looked at Maria who sadly smiled as she wiped her own tears away before turning his attention to Gabriella. Bending down closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her as she held him tight and cried. _

"_I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I think I'd better go call your parents Troy and let them know what is going on." Troy nodded as she left the room and the doctor too gave them some space. _

"_You can touch her if you would like." A nurse who had been standing off to the side spoke up as Troy and Gabriella nodded as she opened the small holes on the side so they could slide their hands in. Gabriella looked up at Troy who nodded at her reassuringly as she slipped her small hand and touched their daughter's tiny face before moving it down to her tiny hands where she placed her little finger in her hand and smiled feeling her grip it slightly. After a few minutes, Gabriella slid her hand out and smiled at Troy as he too slid his hand in and gently stroked his daughter's forehead. _

"_It just doesn't feel real does it?" Troy asked as he stroked their daughter's cheek as Gabriella shook her head._

"_I can't believe she's ours." Gabriella said as Troy nodded removing his hand but not before he placed a kiss to his fingers and back onto her forehead as Gabriella smiled at his affection. _

"_I think we should be getting you back to bed now Gabriella." She reluctantly nodded as her mom reappeared in the doorway._

"_Mom will you stay with her and make sure nothing happens to her?" Gabriella asked as Maria smiled at her daughter and nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. _

"_I'll guard her with my life. Troy, take care of my little girl, she might be a mom herself but she will always be my little girl." Maria told him knowing that her daughter was no longer a little girl who needed her mommy to help her out but was now a mom herself and would be helping her daughter with things now ._

"_I promise, you take care of my little girl too." Troy went to push Gabriella back to her room when Maria spoke again._

"_Oh by the way, your parents are on their way and should be here soon." Troy nodded as he took Gabriella back to her room and helped her into bed so she could rest._

_Ten minutes later and Gabriella was still wide awake and Troy was sitting next to her still just holding her hand._

"_She will be ok won't she Troy?" Gabriella asked breaking the silence that filled the room. Troy looked up at her and smiled as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed next to her pushing the curl that had fallen back behind her ear. _

"_I can't promise you that but I can promise you that I know our little girl is going to be fighting with everything she has because she will want to get back to her mommy as soon as she can." Troy told her as Gabriella smiled and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. _

"_I love you Troy." Troy smiled hearing her tired voice but before he could say anything the door opened._

"_Troy, Gabriella what is going on?" The two looked to the door to see Troy's parents, Lucille and Jack standing at the door looking anxious._

"_We don't really know much right now. All we know is that she is on a ventilator to help her breath and she is in an incubator for right now." Troy told his parents as the two walked over to Troy and hugged him as Gabriella leaned back onto her pillows. _

"_Troy why don't you take them down to see their granddaughter because I'm sure my mom won't mind some company for a bit." Gabriella suggested as Troy nodded._

"_I'll be back soon." Troy kissed her before taking his parents down to see their granddaughter. _

_Troy's parents had promised to wait with Maria while Gabriella and Troy both got some rest but as the two were about to drop off, both lying on Gabriella's bed, the doctor walked in followed by a nurse holding some papers._

"_Sorry to disturb you." Gabriella shook her head as she sat up all the while still leaning against Troy. "I thought I would just come and let you know that your daughter's condition has improved slightly but I am recommending until we can be certain she will cope breathing on her own and she has developed a little more we leave her on the ventilator and keep her here in hospital until she is strong enough to handle going home." Troy and Gabriella nodded. "One other thing I would like to ask you is do you have a name chosen yet because I think your daughter deserves a name don't you?" Gabriella smiled and nodded as she looked at Troy. _

"_Do you mind if I chose?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked at her but shook his head._

"_Jessica Alice Bolton." Gabriella announced looking at the surprised look come over Troy's face. _

"_Wonderful. We'll leave you two to get some rest now. I'll be back to see you later when I have checked Jessica again." The doctor and nurse left as Gabriella turned her attention to Troy._

"_Why did you do that?" Troy asked._

"_I wanted our daughter to be a Bolton no matter what but I knew for her to truly be a Bolton she should be named after someone important to her daddy and I remember how you hard it was for you when your grandma died a few months ago since the two of you were so close and I figured that our daughter should be named after her." Gabriella explained as Troy pulled Gabriella into a kiss as he held her close._

"_I love you so much and I'm really grateful you thought so much about me when thinking about this." Gabriella smiled seeing Troy look so happy as the two finally fell asleep holding each other and thinking of their daughter and their future together as a family._

_3 weeks later_

_Gabriella had been released a few days later but Jessica had to stay. Gabriella hated being away from her daughter for more than a few hours and didn't want her to be left alone at all so they set up a rota with all their friends and family helping out so there was always someone there so that everyone could still get some rest and do what they wanted if they weren't up the hospital. Gabriella and Troy spent most of the time at the hospital even if someone else was taking their turn but it was very rarely the two actually went home. The first time the two had held their daughter had been a big moment for the two and both their parents were there to witness how natural the two were with their daughter and how Jessica seemed to instantly relax while in her parent's arms. Gabriella hadn't been able to control her tears at the time and still found it emotional holding her daughter when she actually thought about how she was something that had been created by their love for each other. _

_When Jessica was ten days she was finally taken off the ventilator and was declared strong enough to start breathing on her own and she was continuing to develop well. Today as Troy and Gabriella walked into the hospital and into the room Jessica had been moved too, they saw both their parents there as well as the doctor. _

"_Troy, Gabriella, how are you both?" The doctor asked as Gabriella smiled and Troy shook the doctor's hand._

"_We're doing well thank you." Gabriella politely answered as the doctor smiled at them looking at the two weirdly in their opinion._

"_I'm glad. Well I have some very good news for the two of you. I think that Jessica is finally strong enough to try going home." The doctor announced as Gabriella and Troy looked at him in shock._

"_Are you serious?" Troy asked as the doctor nodded as their parents looked on with big grins on their faces. _

"_The past few days Jessica has been fine and I think she will be ok as long as you all take it easy." Gabriella suddenly turned and hugged Troy tightly as the doctor and their parents laughed at Gabriella. Pulling away from Troy, she moved over to where their daughter lay and looked at the doctor who nodded giving her permission to pick Jessica up. _

"_Hello sweetie. Did you hear that? Mommy and daddy are getting to take you home today. That's good isn't it?" Gabriella slid her little finger into Jessica's small fisted hand and felt her grip tighten on her finger as she held onto her mom and settled into a peaceful slumber in the comfort of her mother's arms. _

"_Why don't we go sort the release forms out and leave these three alone for a while?" Jack suggested as Troy had gone over to Gabriella and the doctor agreed._

"_You know I don't think I have ever felt so happy Troy. Just holding her in my arms makes me smile and my whole heart feels complete." Gabriella admitted as Troy placed a kiss on the top of her head before placing one of Jessica's too. The three stood there, Troy's arms around Gabriella's waist and his head leaning on her shoulder as they both watched their daughter sleep in Gabriella's arms. From the outside of the room, their parents looked on proudly at the perfect little family they had already become._

_That evening, all the gang and their parents had all gathered at the Montez household so they could finally hang out all together and celebrate Jessica's birth. Right now Gabriella was upstairs in her room just watching over Jessica as she slept in her Moses basket. Running her hands over her delicate face, Gabriella smiled looking at how much she looked like Troy. She had his smile, his captivating blue eyes but her nose and ears. _

"_Gabi, are you coming?" Gabriella looked up into the familiar blue eyes as Troy stood beside her._

"_Sorry. I got lost in our daughter again." Troy smiled as Gabriella moved out the way and allowed him to pick the sleeping girl up from out of the basket as she started whimpering at being moved._

"_Shh, it's ok sweetie. Daddy's here." Troy's soothing voice settled her down as she settled into her father's arms and gripped his jacket like she did to her blanket while sleeping. _

"_You're a natural you know." Gabriella told him as she walked out of her room._

"_Thanks but I really don't know what I'm doing and I'm just praying that I can be a good dad to her."_

"_You're already the world's best dad in both our opinions."Troy kissed Jessica's forehead as Gabriella opened the back door as they walked out to where everyone was. Gabriella placed the blanket she had picked up over Jessica in Troy's arms not wanting her to get cold or anything even though it was warm out. _

"_Aww." Troy rolled his eyes at all the girls as they approached them._

"_You know Bolton you better not let anyone else at school see you like this because otherwise all the girls will be over you because a baby in your arms definitely makes your attraction stand out even more." Sharpay told him as Gabriella looked at Sharpay who shrugged. "What you know it's true."_

"_Well they will have to get used to the fact that this definitely makes me Gabi's and I'm sure that they will all be too busy fussing over my gorgeous daughter to notice me." Troy told them as Gabriella nodded. _

"_Can I hold her?" Chad asked as Gabriella nodded at Troy who handed the sleeping baby over to Chad who held her expertly since he had two younger sisters who were only 3 and 5 so it hadn't been that long since he held a baby. Taylor smiled seeing her boyfriend holding their friends daughter as their parents left them alone while they carried on talking between themselves knowing that they would get their chance with their granddaughter later on. "I'm convinced that this kid is going to be a serious pulling power." Chad stated as Troy and Gabriella glared at him as too Taylor. _

"_My daughter is not going to be used as a weapon for pulling people." Troy told him as Jessica started whimpering. Chad gently handed the baby back to Troy and they all watched in amazement as she settled down straight away being in her father's arms again. _

"_She is too adorable. I could just watch her all day even though she isn't doing anything." Sharpay told them as they laughed and all took it in turns to carefully hold Jessica for the first time since they hadn't had the opportunity really when she was in hospital but Jessica didn't stay with any of them that long missing her parent's touch. Everyone knew that if it had of been anyone else, this whole situation probably wouldn't work but with Troy and Gabriella it was one of the best things that could of happened in their relationship which had now been taken to a whole new level of love and it was all thanks to one Jessica Alice Bolton._

_6 weeks later _

_Today was the first day that Gabriella would be leaving Jessica since she was going back to school. Troy had gone back a few weeks ago and apparently everyone was obsessed with knowing all about Jessica and hoping to meet her one day. Gabriella was holding the awake baby in her arms, uncertain about letting her go._

"_Gabi she will be fine. I promise." Lucille said trying to pry Jessica from Gabriella._

"_Gabs let my mom take her because we are going to be late and if we are then we will get detention which will mean more time that we will be away from Jessica." Troy told her as she sighed and finally handed Lucille who was going to look after her during the day while the two were at school but not before Gabriella had kissed Jessica one last time. She wasn't happy about having to go school since Jessica seemed to be starting with something because she had a slight temperature this morning and was up most of the night crying._

"_Her formula is in the kitchen in the second cupboard. I did it this morning. Her blanket is upstairs in her basket. Her nappies are-" Gabriella was cut off by Lucille._

"_I know where everything is and you have written it down so don't worry Gabriella honey." Gabriella nodded as she let Troy take her hand as the two left her house where Lucille would stay to look after Jessica._

_It was 3 period and Troy and Gabriella were in English with all the others and Ms Darbus. The group were listening to her ramble on about Shakespeare when Gabriella's cell went. Ms Darbus stopped her ramble. _

"_Miss Montez you know that I do not prohibit cell phones in class." Ms Darbus told her as Gabriella turned pale at the ID. _

"_Hello." _

"_Miss Montez." Ms Darbus warned._

"_What?! No! She was fine when we left her this morning!" Gabriella shouted as Troy got up from his desk as Ms Darbus glared at the two._

"_Mr Bolton, Miss Montez."_

"_Would you just shut up woman!" Chad yelled frustrated pushing up off his seat as Troy bent down to Gabriella._

"_Gabi what happened? What's wrong?" Troy asked wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs as he gave the gang worried looks. Troy hinted with his eyes at Chad to the door and Chad automatically understood. "Gabriella baby you need to talk to me." Troy pleaded softly as the tears continued pouring down her face._

"_Troy what is going on?" Jack asked his son seeing a distraught Gabriella in front of him._

"_She won't talk to me dad. She got a phone call and then she burst into tears and she hasn't said anything." Troy explained as he rubbed her hands in his as Jack's cell went and he answered moving away from the two as Ms Darbus gave up trying to get them to stop sensing it was something serious and the rest of the class looked on sadly._

"_Troy, we need to get you two up to the hospital now. Jessica is in the paediatric intensive care unit." Troy's eyes widened as did all the others as Gabriella let out a sob. Troy grabbed her hand and Taylor and Chad promised they would take care of their things and would be up to the hospital later to check up on what was going on as Jack led them out to his car and the three sped off to the hospital, all having the same thought going through their mind, what was wrong with Jessica and could she really pull through this?_

_**End Flashback**_

Troy stopped as the doorbell went and Maria got up of the swing chair.

"I'll just go see who that is." The two nodded still on the floor as Rebecca watched the two sit there quietly.

"Hey." They looked back to see all the others standing against the door.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Troy asked as they sat down on the chairs outside while Maria lifted Rebecca up and sat her on her lap giving them more room.

"We thought we would come and find out what our friends we don't see that often were up to." Taylor told them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Troy and Gabi were telling me about Jessica." Rebecca answered as they all looked at the two in surprise since they knew no one had ever brought Jessica since her death. "We are up to where they got called in school." Rebecca informed them. "Can we please continue now?" Troy nodded as he went on...

**

* * *

****A/N: I'll try and the last part to this up soon but please REVIEW! Thanks!**


	15. The Truth about Jessica: Part 3

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews once again! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I haven't had time to and also to warn you I won't be able to update any stories till next week most likely because I'm really busy. I will try my hardest to get something up before then but don't hold me to it. I have an important A/N so please read and review! Thanks!**

**Warning: You might need tissues because its sad :( lol**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 15 – The Truth about Jessica: Part 3

_**Flashback**_

_Troy, Gabriella and Jack rushed through the hospital to find the paediatric intensive unit and as soon as they got there, they saw Lucille pacing up and down._

"_Mom!" Troy shouted as Troy ran up to her with Gabriella and Jack following. "What's happening?"_

"_I don't know. She was burning up and she was screaming. I couldn't calm her down and I could tell that her screams were the kind that let you know that she is in pain. I just brought her in and called you straight away." Lucille explained crying as Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and Gabriella found herself being pulled into a hug by Troy as she cried, fearing the worst for their daughter._

_A few minutes later, Maria had too arrived just as the doctor started to walk towards them._

"_Troy, Gabriella, Mrs Montez, Mr & Mrs Bolton you may all want to sit down while I tell you this." The five looked at his scared as they sat down, Maria and Troy hugging Gabriella while Troy's parents held onto each other. "Jessica's lungs and heart are failing. It looks like she has caught a cold or something which has weakened her body and now it is all too much to handle which is what caused her high temperature. I'm afraid the chances of her pulling through this are highly unlikely. She is too young to keep fighting and the fact she hasn't fully developed holds her back more." Gabriella sobbed as Troy rubbed her back comfortingly and their parents gasped. _

"_Isn't there something we can do?" Jack asked as the doctor shook his head sadly. _

"_I'm so sorry." Jack nodded. "Would you like you come and sit with her?" Gabriella and Troy stood straight up and followed the doctor to the room as they saw their daughter lying there pale and looking so fragile that it looked as though if you touched her she would break and suddenly be gone._

_Troy and Gabriella never once left Jessica's room since they went in because they couldn't leave her now. Not after everything that had happened in the few hours she had been left. It had been about two hours now since they arrived at the hospital. The two just sat in silence watching as her small chest rose up and down with the ventilator now reattached to her. _

"_Jessica, its mommy." Gabriella started breaking the silence as she slipped her hand in the small gap and placed her little finger in her hand but felt no squeeze, no nothing. "You need to wake up and get better because mommy doesn't like to think of you not very well and very poorly in hospital. Mommy promises if you just get better I won't leave you again no matter what anyone else says. I love you Jessica and I need you." Gabriella finished in tears as Troy moved forward and hugged Gabriella._

"_Mommy's right Jessica, we need you to come back to us. We miss you and we just want to hear all your gibberish because it made mommy and daddy very happy being able to hear you and play with you. I love you Jessica just like mommy does." Troy let his tears fall as they watched over their daughter before suddenly her machines started beeping like crazy and as the two looked up they saw she was flat lining._

"_DOCTOR! JESSICA BOLTON IS FLAT LINING!" A nurse yelled out the door. "Excuse me miss, sir but we need you to go outside." _

"_No that is my daughter there!" The nurse shook her head as Troy pulled Gabriella reluctantly out of the room. "What is going on Troy?" I can't lose her!" Gabriella sobbed hard into Troy's chest as he rubbed his hands up and down her back trying to calm her cries down. _

"_I know. She's our little girl and this shouldn't be happening to her. She has been fine practically for the past few weeks. What if I missed something Gabi? What if we just didn't see she was ill sooner?" Gabriella stopped him but placing her hand over his mouth. _

"_Stop. We couldn't have done anything to stop this since we didn't miss anything, I'm almost certain." The two stood waiting outside the room anxiously for a good twenty minutes when they looked up hearing the door open and the doctor walk out. _

"_I'm sorry but we tried everything we could." Hearing those words, Gabriella collapsed to the ground in sobs as Troy cried too. He shook the doctor's hand before going down to the floor to comfort his heartbroken girlfriend._

"_It's going to be ok Gabs." Troy whispered as she gripped him tighter. _

"_Our daughter died just moments before so don't tell me it's going to be ok."Gabriella snapped as she pushed Troy out of the way and ran out of the hospital with her mom following and Troy's parents wrapped him a hug instantly. The one thing that was running through not only Troy and Gabriella's minds but everyone else's, why?_

_Gabriella collapsed outside in tears as she leaned back against a big oak tree opposite the hospital. She knew her mom was following her but right now all she wanted was to be alone. Her daughter, her baby, a part of her had just suddenly been taken away from her and it hurt like hell. _

"_Gabriella." Gabriella refused to look at her mom as she sat down beside Gabriella. As she felt her mom pull her into a hug she couldn't help but let all her emotions spill out. There was no one who could understand what she was going through. Then it hit her, Troy did and she had pushed him away. She knew he probably hated her now for it, probably blamed Jessica's death on her since she was the one who had been taking care of her the past few weeks while Troy was in school. It was all her fault. Being in her mom's arms made her feel like a little girl again when she got upset because she had failed something and right now Gabriella felt like she had failed as a mother._

_After holding onto Gabriella for about half an hour, Maria went back into the hospital to see the Bolton's all still sat together, Troy looking just as sad and distraught as her daughter._

"_I'm going to take Gabriella home." Maria spoke as Lucille nodded. She told Maria quickly they had answered all the questions the doctor needed to know seeing as they knew it would be too much for Gabriella. Maria thanked her before leaving to go back to Gabriella who was waiting in the car. Maria sighed noticing not once did Troy seem to react when she spoke about Gabriella. Everyone knew that this was going to be a huge pressure and would surely test just how strong the relationship between Troy and Gabriella really was._

_Gabriella sat on her bed curled up as she held Jessica's blanket in her arms and just cried. She had locked herself in her room knowing she needed to be on her own right now because this was one thing her mom couldn't help her out with. She knew it was hard for her mom to see her like this and knew she wanted to help out more so Gabriella asked her mom to call up the gang to let them all know what had happened, knowing Troy wouldn't have thought about calling them yet and could make her mom feel useful. Gabriella jumped hearing her balcony doors open but just started at Troy who had just entered before climbing off her bed and rushing into his arms as she let him hold her._

"_I'm so sorry about before Troy. I didn't mean to snap at you."Troy shook his head as he wiped away some of her tears but only for them to be replaced with fresh ones seconds later._

"_Shh. It's ok. I know you didn't." Troy pulled her back towards her bed and pulled her onto his lap as they sat there holding each other and letting the only person they knew who could offer them some comfort do so. _

"_Do you blame me for Jessica's death?" Gabriella asked after a few minutes in silence. _

"_What? No. Of course I don't blame you." Troy told her, shocked that she had even asked that._

"_But why not? I mean I'm the one who gave birth early when she wasn't fully developed inside, I'm the one who has been with her the past few weeks and obviously didn't do enough to stop her catching a cold, I'm the one who should be blamed." Troy felt his heart break even more hearing her words knowing she really did blame herself._

"_Gabriella, listen to me. There is nothing you did wrong. You couldn't help going into labour early, and if you hadn't of, this may of still happened but we might not have even gotten to know as much about as we have. You couldn't of helped her picking up a cold because she could of picked it up from anywhere and what were we meant to do, wrap her up in cotton wool and just have her as a show thing for when people came round. You couldn't do that Gabriella. None of this is your fault so please don't blame yourself." Troy assured her as she nodded and let Troy kiss her softly for a few seconds. "I'm going to be here with you always and I promise I'm never going to leave you." Gabriella nodded as she moved off Troy's lap and lay down with Troy laying next to her as they just lay there thinking about their daughter and all the things that could never happen now._

_A few days later, the funeral had been arranged for and during the whole service no one had been able to stop crying at how young this little girl had been taken from her parents knowing that it wasn't fair. Troy stayed by Gabriella the whole time since that night and neither one could cope to be away from the other for more than a few hours if necessary and the two were practically living in Gabriella's bedroom not wanting to go out anywhere since everywhere was starting to get ready for Christmas which just made the pain of losing Jessica so much harder knowing how much they had been looking forward to their first Christmas as a family. But that dream was now gone just like the future Troy and Gabriella were planning had all just gone as quick as it had come._

_**End Flashback**_

Near enough everyone was in tears at the end of it remembering all the pain that was involved in that memory. Rebecca slid of Maria's lap and walked over to Troy and Gabriella and hugged the two as she let out a few tears too as Gabriella and Troy tried to control their emotions.

"I'm sorry Jessica died because I know if she hadn't of she would have the coolest parents ever." Everyone let out a small laugh and even Gabriella managed a smile.

"They certainly would be." Taylor spoke up in agreement as the gang smiled knowing Taylor was planning something in her head now.

"Right I think we've had enough crying for now, anyone fancy going out for ice cream, my treat of course?" Troy asked helping Gabriella up as Rebecca held onto the two.

"Yeah." Maria declined but shook her head knowing that right now Troy and Gabriella wanted to forget all the pain that had suddenly resurfaced over the past few hours and change the mood for Rebecca.

Gabriella sat with all the others in the small ice cream shop as they ate thinking just one thing knowing they still had a few days before they headed back, how many more surprises did Albuquerque hold?

**

* * *

****A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought of this whole chapter and the whole flashback thing since I worked really hard on trying to get it right for all of you. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks. **

**Important note: I have an important message to give all of you who are reading High School Complications that I'm co-writing with Rhianna aka kittykat0301. I got an email from Rhianna yesterday telling me that unfortunately she has had to be evacuated from her home since she lives in south California (most of you probably know this already but for those who don't there are loads of wild fires in South California at the minute destroying homes and everything, I'm in England so I don't know that much about it all only from what I see on the news channels)and doesn't know what really exactly is going on right now apart from she is flying to England to stay with her family here so she won't be able to get on FF or write for a while. I'll let you know anything else when she tells me and I hope anyone else in that area is safe and well and you are all in my thoughts. **


	16. Taylor’s Plan goes into Action

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! Don't ask when I'll be update again because I don't know. I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: Of course I own it...not. **_

* * *

Chapter 16 – Taylor's Plan goes into Action

Taylor and the gang were finalizing the plan they had come up with in the park while Troy and Gabriella were busy playing on the playground with Rebecca and keeping an eye on her while she was around other children again.

"Are you sure we should really do that Tay? Even I'm not so sure that that would work and it is so unromantic. I mean come on it's hardly the most romantic place to take someone, in fact it's the creepiest place to take someone." Sharpay said as the others agreed.

"But it's somewhere that means something to Troy and Gabriella and it was the last place they were together before Troy left." Taylor reminded them.

"Fine we'll give it a go but if it doesn't work you're fired as playing matchmaker." Sharpay warned as Taylor grinned and finished telling everyone what they needed to do.

With Troy and Gabriella

Since yesterday with the whole Jessica thing, Troy had noticed how quiet Gabriella had gone.

"Hey, are you ok?" Troy asked as Rebecca was playing on the slide and the two stood to the side watching her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Gabriella told him as Troy looked at her unconvinced. "I keep thinking about how I never got to experience any of this with her. I mean I watch kid's eyes light up as they ask their parents if they can go play and I just wish sometimes I could have experienced small things like that at least once." Troy nodded as he wrapped an arm around Gabriella and she sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we weren't really prepared for yesterday, were we?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No we weren't but I'm glad we talked about it again because in some way it is kind of like a release for what keeps going over and over in my head." Troy kissed the top of her head affectionately as he two stayed close to each other.

"They're planning something." Gabriella looked back and some their friends all talking quietly between themselves looking very secretive as she laughed and shook her head.

"It's probably about us."

"No it's definitely about us. I mean come on do they ever plan anything that doesn't involve us?" Gabriella giggled as she looked at Troy's smirk.

"Troy..." The two looked down and saw Rebecca with teary eyes. "I hurt my knee." She lifted her shorts up slightly to show Troy and Gabriella her grazed knee that was bleeding slightly. Troy picked her up and walked back over to the table where Gabriella had already walked off too.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked as Rebecca pointed to her knee. "Aww shall we get Troy to kiss it better?" Rebecca nodded while Gabriella pulled a small fit aid kit out of her bag to which just rolled his eyes at. Gabriella wiped it clean and placed a small band-aid on it and then Troy kissed it and Rebecca giggled. They spent the afternoon laughing together and just feeling like they were back in high school except had another person that they all felt they had to be responsible for.

That evening, Troy had agreed to let Kelsi take Rebecca out with Jason for something to eat before sleeping over at their house to give Troy and Gabriella time to their selves since Maria was away on business for the night and surprisingly Rebecca seemed eager to go with them so Troy and Gabriella agreed. Since they were going to have a few hours to themselves, Troy decided to take Gabriella out for a meal (well after Taylor and Chad seemed to be trying to unsubtly drop hints Troy should offer to take her out for the evening plus they told him that they had a feeling tonight held a few more surprises for them). Troy smiled when he saw how happy she looked when he asked and she accepted his offer making Troy happy that he had listened to Taylor and Chad who told him they had already taken care of everything.

Troy was waiting in the Montez's kitchen for Gabriella to finish getting ready since she had basically chucked him out of her room earlier in the evening and made him change in the guest room where Rebecca was staying. He could hear Gabriella rushing around upstairs to get ready while singing along to the radio causing Troy to smile hearing her soft melodic voice. After a few minutes of listening to Gabriella singing upstairs, Troy looked at the clock that read 7.30pm before the sound stopped and footsteps could be heard on the stairs. As Gabriella walked into the kitchen, Troy felt his heart beat race and a lump form in his throat not allowing him to speak as he stared at her in amazement. Gabriella smiled seeing the look on Troy's face. She was wearing a Black Satin Beaded Bustier with a Black Satin Beaded Pencil Skirt and Black Platform Peep Toe Ankle Shoes (outfit in profile).

"Wow." Troy managed to breathe out after a few minutes staring at her.

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself Mr Bolton." Troy was wearing a pair of smart trousers with a white shirt and black tie.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked as he tried to regain control of the feelings he was feeling. Gabriella nodded as Troy offered her his hand and she happily took it as they walked out to where a limo Taylor and Chad had hired was waiting. "Don't ask, Taylor and Chad told me earlier when we were talking that they would take the responsibility of arranging everything for tonight and I have a feeling it is all to do with whatever they were all talking about." Gabriella giggled as she climbed into the back of the limo and Troy followed.

The two chatted happily whilst drinking champagne that was in the back of the limo until the pulled up at a posh 5 star restaurant in Albuquerque called 'The Light' (completely made up as far as I'm aware). The driver opened the door for the two and smiled telling them the reservations were under Danforth and he would collect them later. Gabriella took Troy's hand as they walked into the restaurant and were swiftly seated since having a big star like Troy Bolton in the restaurant made the staff seem to pay attention which Gabriella just giggled at seeing Troy blushing at all the sudden attention.

"I'm sorry." Troy apologized as they were finally left alone after ordering their food and people had gotten bored at looking at Troy and turned their attention back to their own company.

"It's ok. I don't mind. It's quite fun actually seeing you like this since we have stayed pretty low key for quite a while and I haven't seen you get this much attention since high school." Troy laughed as the conversations between the two carried on flowing easily and remained light throughout the evening as they just enjoyed being in one another's company without anything else going on.

After Troy paid for their meal, the two spotted the limo and driver waiting for them.

"I have a request from a Mr Danforth to take you to this next destination." Gabriella looked at Troy who shrugged as they jumped in the back of the limo again anxiously waiting to see where exactly they were being taken too next since this was Chad's arranging obviously but knew it was coming from Taylor.

With Taylor and the others

Taylor and Sharpay were waiting at the next destination the couple were due at having received a phone call from Chad and Zeke who had been spying on the couple while they ate and were now on their way to meet the girls.

"What is taking those two so long?" Sharpay asked as she looked at her watch knowing Chad and Zeke were running behind the schedule Taylor had planned out and Gabriella and Troy would be pulling up in the limo anytime now.

"Sorry we are so late. I couldn't get Chad away from the food. Trust me this plan better work because otherwise it is a whole lot more expensive a plan considering the amount of food he just ate and the prices in that restaurant." Zeke explained as Taylor and Sharpay glared at Chad who shrugged.

"I have nothing to say apart from that was the best food I have eaten in a long time. Oh and our couple have just pulled up." The four ducked down quickly so not to be seen knowing that this part of the plan was going to be the most interesting.

Back with Troy and Gabriella

The two felt the limo stop and looked around before looking back at each other as the door opened.

"Come on." Troy climbed out first and offered Gabriella his hand to take as they looked around nervously. Not only because it wasn't the safest of places to be of a night but also because it had been a while since either one had been back here.

"I'll be waiting in the car. Take as long as you like." Troy and Gabriella nodded as they walked off.

Gabriella was gripping onto Troy's arm tightly as they made their way along the uneven ground.

"I swear I'm going to kill Taylor for this. I'm totally ruining my shoes trying to walk through here and if I end up breaking my ankle they are going to be the ones running around doing everything for me. Plus who knows what is on this ground since I can barely see anything and to top it all off I'm freezing!" Troy chuckled and shook his head as he stopped. Gabriella watched as he slid the jacket he had picked up on the way out of the house and slid it on her as she smiled and pulled it tightly round her. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Gabriella looked at him before nodding not caring anymore. Troy picked her up bridal style as he carried on to their destination.

Troy placed Gabriella back down carefully as they came to a stop. Troy felt Gabriella tense up as they looked down at the sight in front of them.

**Jessica Alice Bolton**

**27****th**** September 2007 – 3****rd**** December 2007**

**Beloved Daughter and Granddaughter**

**Taken From This World Too Soon**

**Never To Be Forgotten **

**And Loved By All**

Troy held Gabriella in his arms as they stood looking down at where their daughter was buried, a small bear ornament sitting there as both their hearts ached at the thought of their daughter laying in the ground below them as memories filled their minds, one in particular memory standing out.

_**Flashback**_

_It was now mid-March, just over 3 months since Jessica's death. Ever since that day, Troy and Gabriella had seemed to grow apart and it pained all their friends to watch as their relationship seemed to crumble. Troy who had practically moved in with Gabriella and her mom once Gabriella found out she was pregnant had moved back home and was rarely around their anymore and Gabriella hardly ever thought about Troy when they weren't together. It didn't seem to be paining either one to not be around each other and everyone was finally having to try and accept that in losing their daughter, Troy and Gabriella also lost their love for one another because loving the other was like holding onto the past that now held such painful memories for the pair._

_A few weeks earlier, Troy had received an amazing offer from a professional recording label having accidentally gotten hold of some tapes from Twinkle Town and had been impressed with him and offered him a contract to go sing professionally. Basketball was another thing that seemed to have disappeared from Troy's life after Jessica's death and Troy told everyone just days after her funeral he was quitting the team and Chad was made captain. Having finally made up his mind, Troy had decided to accept the offer because he knew right now he needed a change and this could maybe be it._

"_I thought I mind find you here." Gabriella spoke as she saw Troy jump in surprise thinking he was alone._

"_You made me jump. I needed to come see her one more time." Gabriella nodded in understanding._

"_It's ok. Do you want me to go?" Gabriella offered as Troy shook his head._

"_You're ok. I just wanted her to know no matter what or where I am I'll never forget her." Gabriella smiled. _

"_I'm sure she knows that." Noticing the guilty look on his face, Gabriella spoke again. "You're doing the right thing Troy and I believe you are making the right decision." Gabriella told him._

"_But what if I'm not? I mean I'm leaving you alone after everything we've been through. I'm just suddenly up and leaving and it's not fair on you."_

"_I'll be fine Troy. I'll still have the others and we both know this is the best thing that could happen to you." _

"_Come with me Gabi." Gabriella shook her head sadly._

"_I can't. You and I both know that since Jessica died things just haven't been the same between us. We've grown apart and you know that. Maybe one day we will meet up and be able to have a friendship then, if you can still find time for a small town girl when you'll be Mr Superstar." Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly._

"_I'll always find time for you Montez. Thank you." Gabriella looked up at him and nodded as the two shared one last kiss before Troy walked her home and he went back to his, that night being the last time the two would see each other for a long time._

_**End Flashback**_

"I haven't been back here since that day I left." Troy stated as Gabriella smiled sadly.

"I try and come at least once when I come home to see my mom but it gets harder and harder sometimes coming here alone as time goes on." Gabriella told him as Troy nodded.

"I promise I'm going to start making an effort to come and see her at least once every few months. I know I haven't forgotten her but it's not the same, is it?" Gabriella shook her head as she ran her fingers over the headstone. The two stayed there for a few moments in silence with their own thoughts.

Troy and Gabriella both looked up at the other simultaneously and smiled before Gabriella's eyes flicked down to his lips before back to his eyes as he leaned in and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

**

* * *

A/N: I loved that ending! Don't you all love it? I promise as soon as I have time I will try to write the next chapter but I don't know when yet! Please review! Thanks! X**


	17. Giving In

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I have just finished this since I wasn't in school yesterday because I was ill so I had time to get the majority of this chapter done but I was stuck on the ending so I hope it's ok. Also this is dedicated to ****kateg20**** for her birthday yesterday. Happy Birthday! Please Read and Review! Thanks.**

_**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah ... same as always**_

* * *

Chapter 17 – Giving In

Taylor and Sharpay quietly squealed as they watched Gabriella wrap her arms around Troy's neck allowing him to deepen the kiss and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Chad and Zeke smirked before watching the two pull apart.

Troy and Gabriella

As the two broke from the kiss, Troy kept his forehead rested against Gabriella's.

"How come you didn't stop me this time?" Troy whispered.

"I didn't want to because I don't know how much longer I can stand all this." Troy smiled as he kissed her again but pulled back. "I think this is probably best carried on away from our daughter." Gabriella nodded as they entwined their fingers together and walked back to the limo where they carried on their heated make-out session, all of the worries that had filled Gabriella's mind last time, when Troy had tried to kiss her, went completely out of her mind and for once she was letting her heart take control.

After arriving back at the Montez household, the two got out of the limo and hurried inside where as soon as the door was closed carried on kissing and stumbling around as they made their way to Gabriella old room, clothes being discarded as they made their way up the stairs, where finally they were letting their feelings for one another show and made love long into the night.

With Rebecca, Kelsi and Jason

The next morning, Kelsi, Jason and Rebecca were in the Cross household eating breakfast when the doorbell went.

"I'll go." Kelsi said as Rebecca shifted onto Jason's lap scared of who it might be. Jason felt her relax when she saw the gang's faces.

"What are you doing round here at this time of morning?" Jason asked as Taylor and Sharpay couldn't seem to keep smiles off their faces.

"Something is going on so tell us." Kelsi stated as Taylor and Sharpay started squealing making Rebecca cover her ears at the high pitch.

"Let's just say that Taylor here is a genius and hopefully Troy and Gabriella won't be regretting last night at all." Kelsi grinned as Jason rolled his eyes knowing what Sharpay meant.

"What won't Troy and Gabriella be regretting?" Rebecca spoke up as Taylor smiled and walked over to Rebecca who had jumped off Jason's lap.

"You know you told me you wanted Troy and Gabriella to be together because they love each other?" Rebecca nodded. "Last night Troy and Gabriella kissed so hopefully this means they will be together." Taylor told her as Rebecca hugged her tightly, catching Taylor off guard with the gesture.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Taylor smiled as she hugged the little girl back. "Does this mean they might get married one day?"

"Whoa slow down there missy. Remember we can't tell Gabriella or Troy that we know because otherwise they will be mad at us." Taylor reminded her as Rebecca nodded.

"I won't tell them. I don't like it if they are mad with me because when my mommy was mad with me she hit me and say I deserved it and I don't want Troy or Gabriella to hit me."

"Hey, they wouldn't ever hit you no matter how mad they would be because they know it's wrong and it's not very nice." Taylor assured her as Rebecca smiled sadly and walked off glumly to the other room with the teddy bear that Troy had given her still securely in her grip, where it had been since she had received it.

Troy and Gabriella

Troy was the first to wake the next morning and smiled feeling a weight on his chest and arms wrapped around him. He smiled as he kissed the top of Gabriella's head, loving the feel of her being so close to him again and being able to hold her like this again while running his fingers lovingly up and down her arm. After a few minutes of silence, Gabriella stirred and looked up at Troy with a blank face confusing him. Troy was about to say something when she smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Good morning." She whispered moving up so she was resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Good morning to you too." Troy grinned feeling her trace invisible circles on his bare chest. "You don't regret last night, do you?" Troy asked nervously.

"Not one bit." Troy sighed in relief that for the first time since they met up, she was letting herself listen to her heart and what she wanted.

"Good." There was a comfortable silence that overcame the two as they just lay there in each other's arms before Troy spoke again. "Where does this leave us now?"

"I don't really know. For right now I just want to enjoy spending time with you again and keeping this to ourselves if you don't mind and then figuring all this out later on. It wouldn't look good either for your chances of adopting Rebecca if people knew you were sleeping with the case worker because it's already complicated enough the fact we have a history together." Gabriella admitted as Troy pulled her closer to him.

"I think right now that sounds good." The two just lay there comfortably in silence just enjoying the feeling of being back in one another's arms.

Maria was walking up the drive when she heard a familiar sweet voice.

"Grandma!" Maria suddenly felt two arms wrap around her as Rebecca hugged her.

"Good morning sweetie." Maria looked up and saw Taylor and Chad behind. "Morning guys. I'm a bit confused, where are Troy and Gabriella?"

"Morning. We decided to give them some time to themselves so Rebecca stayed over at Jason and Kelsi's last night and then we collected her this morning to have her back by 11am which is what we agreed on with Troy and Gabi." Taylor explained.

"Ok. Well why don't you two come in?" The two nodded and followed Maria to the door but as soon as they stepped inside they stopped.

"Well I think it's safe to say that two people got down and busy last night." Taylor whacked Chad as Rebecca looked confused.

"Why are Troy and Gabriella's clothes lying around?"Taylor and Chad looked at Maria unsure what to say.

"I think Troy and Gabriella were probably too lazy and are being messy people by leaving all their clothes around." Maria told her as Rebecca shook her head.

"That's naughty though because we aren't supposed to leave things around." Maria nodded.

"I know. Look why don't you go and put the TV on while we go and tell Troy and Gabi off for being naughty ok?" Rebecca nodded as Maria walked upstairs to find out what was going on having a fairly good idea already while Taylor picked up the clothes on her way up since Chad had already dashed ahead to get the info from the two.

Walking into the room, Maria braced herself for what she might see and sighed in relief once she opened the door and saw the two covered up with the sheets and comforter. Smiling she shook her head as she looked at the smile that seemed to be stuck on her daughters face. It was the same smile Troy had and the two used to have back before they broke up.

"Gabriella Elena Montez." Maria spoke waking Troy and Gabriella who looked up and groaned seeing Taylor, Chad and Maria standing there.

"I think you lost some things on your way to bed." Taylor commented smirking as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Morning mom, guys." Troy nodded at them all as Gabriella leaned against Troy's chest.

"We're going to leave you to get dressed but then we are talking." Maria told them as Taylor and Chad nodded agreeing with Maria as Gabriella smiled at Troy.

As soon as Troy and Gabriella got downstairs they were greeted by a little girl who was anxiously waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"I missed you Troy." Gabriella smiled as Troy hugged Rebecca.

"I missed you too. Did you have fun at Jason's?" Rebecca nodded.

"We watched 'Little Mermaid' (don't own). Jason kept being funny and trying to sing along." Gabriella and Troy laughed as Rebecca giggled.

"Why don't you go and find us a film to watch and we can just hang out today, ok?" Rebecca nodded as she ran off into the living room.

"You're doing great with her." Gabriella spoke up witnessing at how natural Troy seemed to be at all of this again now.

"Thanks. I'm really trying here because I don't want to lose her because I care about her too much now." Gabriella smiled as she pecked his cheek and led him into the kitchen where, Maria, Taylor and Chad were waiting for them.

"Who wants to explain?" Gabriella sat down next to Troy at the island in the middle as she told them all about the date to the cemetery to what happened next.

That evening after Chad and Taylor had left and Rebecca sat quietly with Maria in the backyard reading her book, Troy and Gabriella were upstairs talking about their whole relationship.

"I don't want anyone else to know right now. I mean I shouldn't even be involved with you being Rebecca's case worker and plus I want to just enjoy time to ourselves without others poking their noses in and putting pressure on our relationship." Gabriella told Troy who nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask one thing?" Gabriella nodded. "You really don't regret last night at all, do you, and the fact that we're together again, if that's what we are for certain?" Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"Not one bit and have I actually given you any impression to say that we aren't together for certain?" Troy shook his head smiling as he looked down at Gabriella who was lying against him before leaning in and kissing her again. They both knew that this wasn't going to be easy but as long as no one else found out about the two of them yet, Rebecca's adoption could still go through smoothly and then after a bit they would come clean but what the two didn't know is that somewhere someone else had a whole other idea...

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope the ending was ok because I really couldn't get it right. I probably wrote it 5 times before going with this one. Anyway I'm going to shut up now. Please review! Thanks!**


	18. Last Day in Albuquerque

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last weekend but I had so much homework (and still do) but I wanted to update all my stories. This chapter is kind of just a filler which was hard to figure out how to do so I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: If you really don't know this then go back to every chapter before!**_

* * *

Chapter 18 – Last Day in Albuquerque

Gabriella, Troy and Rebecca had all decided since it was their last day there they were going to spend the day on their own and would meet up with everyone else tonight to say goodbye. Right now Troy and Rebecca were downstairs in the kitchen with Maria making breakfast in bed for Gabriella.

"Grandma, where are the eggs?" Rebecca asked as Maria led her to the fridge to take out an egg and handed it her.

"Don't drop it because we don't want you all messy do we?" Rebecca shook her head as she held her two hands over the egg and walked slowly to Troy who laughed seeing how slow and careful she was being with the egg, treating it as though it was the most precious thing ever.

"Thank you." Rebecca climbed back on her chair to kneel on after handing Troy the egg.

"Are we going to give Gabriella some flowers too like last time?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't have any." Troy told her as she frowned.

"Hey sweetie, why don't we go get a flower from the garden while we leave Troy to finish cooking?" Maria suggested as Rebecca nodded and jumped of the chair, and grabbed Maria's hand, dragging her outside.

After a few minutes, Rebecca came running back into the house with three tulips in her hand, a pink one, a white one and a purple one. She slipped her now muddy shoes off and walked over to show Troy.

"I got three pretty ones Troy." She held them up to him as he put the final touches to the breakfast.

"Very pretty. Do you want to give them to Gabriella?" Rebecca nodded as Troy picked up the tray and followed him upstairs leaving Maria in the kitchen to finish her coffee. "You go in first and wake Gabriella up." Troy instructed as he opened the door. Rebecca ran in the room and climbed on the bed, snuggling down in the bed next to Gabriella grinning at Troy who shook his head. "You're supposed to be waking her up." He whispered as she giggled.

"Gabi?" Rebecca whispered lifting Gabriella's arm so she could snuggle closer to her. She saw Gabriella's eyes flicker open and a smile appear on her face seeing Rebecca right next to her.

"Good morning missy. What are you doing in here?" Gabriella asked as Rebecca leaned back and held out the tulips to her.

"Troy made you breakfast and I picked some flowers for you." Gabriella looked towards the end of her bed and saw Troy standing there with a tray in his hands, smiling at her.

"Morning." Troy said walking round the other side of the bed to her.

"Good morning." Gabriella sat up, keeping her one arm around Rebecca who leaned against her side while she leaned up to give Troy a quick kiss, making Rebecca squirm down the bed and hide under the comforter.

"Eww." The two laughed as Gabriella wriggled over, forcing Rebecca to move over in the bed under the cover, allowing Troy to sit down next to her and place the tray on her lap.

"Thank you." Gabriella kissed his cheek as he smiled.

"I think I need to bring out the tickle monster and find a little girl." Rebecca giggled under the cover as Gabriella started eating while Troy went to the end of the bed and lifted the covers up slowly getting ready to scare Rebecca. "I think I've lost Rebecca, Gabi."

"That's not good Troy." Gabriella replied trying not to laugh as Rebecca giggled again.

"No it's not. Right that's it." Gabriella watched as Troy grabbed Rebecca as she squealed. "I've got her!" Rebecca giggled uncontrollably as Troy tickled her and Gabriella smiled at the sight.

"You two are crazy." Gabriella stated placing her finished breakfast tray on the side with Rebecca's flowers.

"Oh really?" Troy looked at Rebecca knowingly before they suddenly jumped on Gabriella tickling her, Troy pinning her down as Rebecca tickled her stomach.

"Stop it." Gabriella wriggled under Troy as he smirked.

"What's in it for me?" Troy asked as Rebecca carried on tickling her, now tickling her feet.

"Come down here and I'll tell you." Gabriella said as Troy leaned down. "This." Gabriella pushed her lips to his as Troy let up his grip on her and she flipped over so she was on top of Troy as Rebecca fell off the bed making the two broke apart.

"Ow." Rebecca then suddenly started giggling as Gabriella and Troy moved to the end of the bed and shook their heads seeing her giggling to herself. To Troy, watching Rebecca like this gave him such a warm feeling when he compared her to how she was just a few weeks ago. Gabriella pulled Rebecca up and sat her back on the bed.

"Are you ok Miss Giggles?" Rebecca nodded as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"I heard a bang and wondered if you were all ok." Rebecca jumped off the bed and ran to hug her.

"Miss Giggles fell off the bed." Gabriella told her as she shook her head.

"Well, Miss Giggles how about we leave Troy and Gabriella to get dressed and get you sorted for you day out?" Rebecca agreed as she walked out with Maria closing the door behind them leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"So we're alone." Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella from behind as Gabriella turned to him.

"Hmm. What are you thinking about Mr Superstar?" Troy moved in closer so their lips were practically touching.

"I'm thinking of doing this." With that he kissed her as they fell back against the bed lip locked. The two were so caught up they didn't hear the door re-open.

Rebecca walked across the room quietly pulling a disgusted face as she walked to Gabriella's bed and pulled on Troy's shirt as hard as she could breaking the two apart.

"Troy go downstairs, Gabriella go shower now!" She ordered as the two looked at each other and blushed as they did what Rebecca said, Troy being forced out of the door by Rebecca who was pushing him out leaving a laughing Gabriella in the room.

Troy and Gabriella were in the front of the car while Rebecca sat in the back singing when she felt like it and pointing things out as they drove.

"Are we going to be there soon?" Rebecca asked for the tenth time that hour. Troy and Gabriella were taking her to a theme park about an hour and a half away. Gabriella smiled hearing Troy let out a quiet groan at the question being asked again.

"We'll be there soon." Troy answered. "If I get asked that answer again I'm going to punch something." Troy mumbled as Gabriella held in her giggle and placed her hand over his.

"Come on Troy just think it wouldn't be fun if you didn't get these questions. She's just excited." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Gabi?" Rebecca spoke up.

"Yeah?" Gabriella turned to look at her.

"Will you hold my hand too so I don't get lost?" Gabriella smiled.

"Of course I will sweetie. We can't lose you now can we because otherwise who will be my sidekick in picking on Troy?" Rebecca shook her head giggling as Troy looked at Gabriella smirking.

"I'm going to get you two when you least expect it for that." Gabriella poked her tongue out as they carried on talking happily.

Arriving at the theme park, Rebecca took Troy and Gabriella's hand and happily walked towards the main entrance.

"You're excited aren't you?" Troy asked as Rebecca looked up at him.

"Yep. I've never been to a theme park before." Gabriella felt a tug on her arm. "You know when you and Troy have a baby can we bring it here?" Gabriella stopped in her tracks and looked at Troy who equally looked as shocked at her.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Gabriella asked as she shrugged.

"I told Taylor and Sharpay I wanted you and Troy to get together and have a baby because I didn't want to be alone. They said they would get you together and they did so now you will have a baby won't you?" She asked innocently as Gabriella looked at Troy who looked a bit annoyed the fact Taylor and Sharpay obviously hadn't done anything to get rid of these ideas of hers.

"Troy and I won't be having a baby. We can't just yet either since we have only just got together. Rebecca having a baby is a big thing and people can't just have babies. One day maybe but not anytime soon ok?" She nodded sadly as she hugged Gabriella.

"Come here." Troy picked her up and whispered in her ear. "I'll talk to Gabriella about making it sooner rather than later though but just not right away ok?" Rebecca nodded smiling as she tensed as she looked behind Troy. "You ok?"

"Troy there is a strange man over there looking at me smiling but he has a camera." Gabriella and Troy looked to where she was looking and saw someone move back behind a tree.

"Paparazzi." Troy mumbled. Gabriella rubbed his arm and pulled him inside the theme park after quickly purchasing their tickets. "Keep your face turned into me until we are further in ok?" Rebecca nodded as she buried her face into his chest and allowed Troy to carry her in.

The afternoon was spent with the three of them having as much fun as they could while making sure they avoided the paparazzi they knew that were loitering about. They spent around four hours there just enjoying being in each other's company before Rebecca started to get tired and they needed to head back.

After getting back and getting changed, the three joined all their friends who had arrived for a barbeque that Zeke had already started up while Maria arranged the salad and stuff to put out.

"I can't believe you guys go back tomorrow." Taylor stated as the other two girls agreed.

"We're going to miss having you guys around again and especially with Rebecca. It's felt like old times." Sharpay added as Gabriella smiled.

"You will all have to come up and stay with Troy since he has plenty of room and he won't mind. I know I'd love it if you all came up even just for a weekend up something." The three girls nodded.

"So Mrs Bolton when can we expect the wedding invites?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella blushed.

"Sharpay we're not going to be getting married anytime soon. I mean I'm not even supposed to be with Troy what with Rebecca being my case." Sharpay smirked.

"Hasn't stopped you now has it?" Gabriella went to answer but felt a strong pair of arms sneak round her waist.

"Hey girls. Miss Montez." Troy kissed her cheek.

"Hey Troy." The three girls said as they left the two to themselves.

"Where's Rebecca?" Gabriella asked noticing Rebecca, who had become like Troy's shadow, was nowhere around.

"I left her trying to teach Jason the words to some song." Gabriella smiled as she leaned her head against Troy's chest. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just can't wait to get home again. I loved being around everyone again but I just want to get back into everything again." Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. The only thing I'm not looking forward too is the paparazzi again. But you know what, being able to have time to ourselves is what I'm looking forward to. No more having to worry about being together with others interrupting and worrying about your mom being around us." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah maybe but we still have a little girl who already has you wrapped around her finger." Troy nodded knowing Gabriella was right.

"I love you Gabriella and I never want to be without you again." Troy whispered stroking her cheek as he lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"I love you too Troy Bolton and don't worry because you won't have too." The two kissed and smiled hearing the awws from behind. Everyone knew that the two were a match made in heaven and there was no one more perfect for each other than them.

Early the next morning, Troy, Gabriella and Rebecca had to be up by 6am to catch their flight home and to Rebecca it didn't feel like she was travelling with two people she just cared about, it was like she was travelling with a family and she was part of that happy family she had always dreamed of having and right now she was loving it. If only she knew how soon that happy family feeling was going to be torn apart.

**

* * *

****A/N: Yeah this was a long filler. I thought I would make it a light fluffy kind of chapter before all the drama starts again soon. Please review! Thanks! **


	19. Back in LA

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Do you all still like this story because I had a bit of a drop in reviews for the last chapter? Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. The next chapter is where the drama will start. I hope you like this chapter. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

**Special thanks to _Jayne07_ **

* * *

Chapter 19 – Back in LA 

Arriving back in LA, Gabriella and Troy were suddenly realizing just how much busier it all was compared to Albuquerque.

"You know one day I'm going to buy a house back home for the three of us so we can get out of here." Troy whispered to Gabriella as they walked through the packed airport with people pointing and smiling at Troy. Troy was holding Rebecca's hand tightly to make sure that they didn't lose her.

"I can't wait for that day then." Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled as they collected their luggage and walked out, Troy going ahead to get his car.

Once back at Troy's, Rebecca went to go unpack her things and to watch a film while Troy and Gabriella talked downstairs.

"I have to go in to work later." Gabriella told Troy who looked at her. "They want me to give them a report so far on how things are going between you and Rebecca." Troy nodded.

"Gabi I want to know something and I want the truth, what do you really think of my chances of getting Rebecca?" Gabriella smiled as she led Troy over to the sofa in the main part of the room.

"Honestly? I think after this past few weeks, the chances of you not getting Rebecca are pretty much impossible. I've seen the way you are with her Troy and how much you care about her and right now I believe there isn't one single person in this world who could take care of her as well as you. She loves you Troy and I know you are going to be the perfect daddy to her." Troy could tell that Gabriella was being completely serious and wished that all of this could be over right now, Rebecca would have a home and Troy could be with Gabriella openly showing everyone just how proud he was of his girls. A smile came across Troy's face at the thought of them being _his _girls.

"I love you so much Gabriella." Gabriella looked at him slightly confused at the randomness of his declaration.

"I love you too Troy." Troy laughed seeing her hesitate confused as he pulled her to him, kissing her with all the love in the world.

"Eww that's icky." The two broke apart blushing as they turned to see Rebecca standing behind the sofa. "Why do you do that because it's nasty?" Troy laughed as she ran round and jumped on the sofa, situating herself in the middle of the two.

"I'm sure in a few years you won't be saying that." Gabriella teased as Troy looked at her.

"Yeah try 32 years." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Trust me sweetie when you're older and in love with someone so much, you won't think its icky then." Rebecca screwed up her nose.

"I won't. It'll be icky forever. I won't kiss anyone ever. Apart from you and Troy on the cheek when I go to bed. Oh and Grandma. And all the others." Troy and Gabriella laughed as she rested against Troy.

"You tell her. You don't need any other boys do you to call yours?" Rebecca shook her head at Troy's question.

"Fine then, I suppose Troy doesn't want to be known as someone's guy then?" Gabriella stated playfully, going to get up as Troy and Rebecca traded looks. Rebecca pushed Troy as Gabriella tried to hold back her laugh, seeing what happened out the corner of her eye as Troy shook his head and got up.

"You're right he doesn't want to be known as someone's guy." Gabriella looked at Troy confused and a bit hurt thinking that maybe what she and Troy had wasn't quite as real as she thought. "I only want to be known as your guy." Gabriella leaned up and kissed him as Rebecca turned away and buried her head in the pillows on the sofa.

"Troy..." Rebecca said dragging his name out as he ignored her. "Gabriella..." Again getting no response, Rebecca huffed as she fell back into the chair and crossed her arms. An evil look then came across her face.

Troy and Gabriella stood there kissing when they suddenly felt something hit their face. Looking down, they saw one of the cushions on the floor before looking up at a guilty looking Rebecca.

"Rebecca."

"Chad told me to do that if I couldn't get your attention." Gabriella turned to look at Troy.

"What?" Troy shrugged.

"He's your best friend. Talk to him about the influence he is setting." Gabriella saw Troy roll his eyes at her as she playfully smacked his chest before she turned to Rebecca. "I have to go home now before I go to work for a bit. I'll come and see you tomorrow ok?" Rebecca nodded as she hugged Gabriella. "Call me later?" Troy nodded as he kissed Gabriella before she grabbed her bags and walked to her car that she had left at Troy's before they went back to Albuquerque.

Troy and Rebecca were eating their lunch outside in Troy's backyard, their feet dangling over the large swimming pool.

"Troy, when will we know if I get to stay with you for good?" Rebecca questioned as she finished her sandwich. Placing his plate down, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Honestly? I don't know. Hopefully it will be soon but we want to make sure that everything is given the ok by all the important people who can say yes. Gabriella is hoping it will be soon." Troy explained as best he could, not wanting to scare her too much by telling her that there could be a chance she wouldn't get to stay with him if people weren't happy with that arrangement.

"Good because I want it to be over soon so we can start being," Troy saw her hesitate and gave her a reassuring nod, "family." She whispered. Troy smiled. Rebecca turned her head away so she wasn't looking at him, feeling as though she might be saying the wrong thing.

"I'll let you in on a secret. We will be a very happy family if we are allowed to be." Rebecca turned back to look at Troy and hugged him.

"Does that mean since we are nearly a family we will get to go start Christmas shopping soon?" Troy laughed at her excitement.

"I'm sure we can. How about you make your Christmas list tonight and we can start thinking of what we will do tomorrow with Gabriella?" Rebecca nodded eagerly as she slid off Troy's lap and went to go carry on with her colouring she was doing before.

Gabriella walked into the care home and smiled seeing some of the other children playing in the playroom happily and the odd few who saw her, waved. Gabriella carried on towards her room when she heard someone call her.

"Gabriella wait up!" Gabriella turned and saw Melinda coming towards her. "Hey, how was your break with Troy and Rebecca?" She asked as they carried on walking.

"It was great; really great. Troy and Rebecca have really gotten closer. Troy and Rebecca seem inseparable now. It's actually pretty cute." Gabriella gushed as Melinda noticed the look on her colleague and friend's face.

"Something happened between you and Troy didn't it?" Melinda concluded.

"No it didn't." Gabriella denied as she walked into her room.

"Yes it did. Don't try and deny it. I know something happened. Come on you know I won't tell." Gabriella sighed as Melinda closed the door.

"We hooked up again." Melinda smirked, seeing Gabriella blush.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't be able to deny that chemistry that was there between the two of you for much longer." Gabriella laughed. She sat down at her desk and picked up the pile of papers that sat on her desk.

"Being back home there was just so much that I figured that maybe I should give Troy a chance." Melinda could tell there was more to it.

"What else happened? Come on I have time." Gabriella smiled as she explained what happened.

"And then we ended up at our daughter's grave thanks to our friends. And then suddenly we couldn't help it and it just felt right." Melinda laughed.

"So you felt like it was the right time to make out in front of your daughter?" Gabriella laughed at the thought and all the teasing they got about that.

"What? It was just ..." Gabriella struggled to find the words seeing the look on Melinda's face. "Shut up." The two laughed before Melinda turned serious.

"You do know this can't get out if Troy still wants to get Rebecca." She warned as Gabriella nodded.

"You have no idea how hard it has been for us back home even to not be affectionate towards each other for risk of it getting out and ruining Rebecca's happiness." Melinda could see it was bothering Gabriella.

"I'm sure once all this goes through, from what I've heard will be soon, everything will be fine." Noticing the smile that had been on Gabriella's face gone, Melinda decided to give her some time. "I better get back. Before I forget, everyone is supposed to meet up at 5pm for the meeting." Gabriella nodded as Melinda left the room leaving Gabriella to her work.

Troy and Rebecca were making cookies, well at least trying to, which was turning out to be disastrous, when Gabriella walked into Troy's.

"You should really make sure you lock your door." Troy and Rebecca jumped, startled as Gabriella grinned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going home." Troy said confused as Gabriella walked over to him and grabbed a cloth and wiped the flour from his face.

"I didn't realize just how lonely it was at home after having spent so much time with you two." Troy smiled as he hugged her while Rebecca carried on baking, her tongue poking out slightly as she focused hard on what she was doing.

"Would you like to join us?" Troy asked as Gabriella laughed seeing the dough all over the floor and cupboards.

"You really have no idea what you are doing do you?" Troy shook his head as Gabriella slipped her jacket off. "Come on lover boy, let's get stuck in." Gabriella pulled Troy back to where Rebecca was as they made the cookies.

After they had finished eating their cookies, Gabriella, Troy and Rebecca finished with flour out chocolate all over them after Troy started a flour fight. Troy went to bath Rebecca while Gabriella sorted the kitchen out.

"She's getting ready for bed." Gabriella smiled as Troy came back downstairs.

"Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you someone knows about us. Melinda. Don't worry she won't tell anyone. She said she knew we wouldn't be able to resist each other." Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok. I guess we're going to have to tell my parents soon about us because I have a feeling if you are around here more often they will know." Gabriella nodded.

"Whenever you feel is right that's fine." The two sat comfortably just talking before Rebecca joined them and the three sat and watched a movie together.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of Rebecca's room, she had fallen asleep and Troy had carried her up to her room, Gabriella closing the door behind her as she turned around but found herself pushed up against the wall next to the door and a familiar pair of lips on hers. Smiling into the kiss, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Gabriella mumbled against his lips.

"You going to stop me?" Troy asked as he moved down to her neck as Gabriella let out a soft moan.

"Nope." Troy smiled as he moved back up and slowly walked them backwards towards his room, closing the door behind them to keep their moans from waking up the little girl sleeping in the room opposite.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I promise I'll try and update soon. Not sure if I will get chance to update anything else this weekend since I'm out tomorrow and have homework to do but I'll try. Please review! Thanks! X **


	20. Rebecca what’s wrong?

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update but I've been so busy what with Christmas and mocks and not being well, I haven't been able to find time. Plus my internet has been down the past two days so everything was just going wrong. This chapter is short but leads to a very important next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I would love to get HSM and HSM2 rights for Christmas but don't think it will be happening so take that as a no. **_

* * *

Chapter 20 – Rebecca what's wrong?

It had been a month since the three had arrived back in LA and were near enough back into their daily routines. Troy had been getting a private tutor in three times a week to start with to help Rebecca with work she would normally be doing if she was attending school but knew she wasn't ready for school just yet. Troy had found out that next week he would find out whether or not he could be given permission for Rebecca's adoption to go through and to be honest everyone couldn't wait as they were confident Troy was going to get her and then it would all be over. For the past week it had been just Troy and Rebecca as Gabriella had been in New York and would be back today.

Rebecca was with Troy as he made his way up the stairs of the office building he was in where he was meeting his manager.

"Troy, good to see you. I'm guessing this pretty little lady next to you is the adorable Rebecca?" Rebecca nodded as Troy shook Lee's hand (remember him from chapter 5).

"We decided we would come and catch you up on everything that has been happening and for you to do the same with the paparazzi stuff." Troy sat and Rebecca followed suit and sat down reading her book as the two men talked about everything that had happened.

"So you going to tell me before I let you go what else has happened to put that smile on your face because I know it's not just that little girl." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Gabriella and I are kind of seeing each other secretly." Troy told him.

"Really?" Troy nodded. "That's great. I know how much you still care about her and as long as you two are careful then you have my full backing." Troy smiled.

"You do know even if we didn't have your backing that wouldn't stop us?" Lee nodded.

"I know and that is why I'll do my best to make sure this doesn't get out." Lee promised.

"Thanks man. Anyway we best be off, I promised someone I would take her to the airport to watch the planes while we wait for Gabriella to get back from a trip she had to take to New York." Troy told him as Rebecca grinned.

"Make sure you look after Troy for me." Lee told Rebecca.

"I promise." She held out and shook Lee's hand as Troy laughed and led her out the room.

Troy and Rebecca were watching the airplanes go by while Gabriella, who had already landed having caught an earlier flight, went to get some drinks.

"Here you go." Gabriella handed them their drinks. Rebecca carefully climbed off the chair and moved to sit on Troy's lap while Gabriella took her seat next to Troy as they talked.

"So how was New York?" Troy asked Gabriella as she shrugged.

"Not very exciting. Boring meetings about courses some of us are going on soon. Plus I caught a cold from some of the kids I was around there which made it worse." Gabriella complained.

"Aww poor you. If it's any consolation we missed you heaps. We're too used to you being around that a week without you is unbearable." Gabriella laughed.

"What you mean you couldn't figure out how to wash up or use a dishwasher?" Gabriella teased.

"I take offence to that actually. I'm very good around the house." Troy told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Romeo." Rebecca smiled when Gabriella looked at her. "Did you miss me while I was away?" Rebecca nodded.

"You need to teach Troy how to do hair." Gabriella laughed as Troy looked at Rebecca pretending to be offended.

"That hurt." Rebecca poked her tongue out at him as Gabriella laughed, shaking her head at the two.

"You two are impossible." The two looked at each other and nodded. "And that is freaky the way you can do that at the same time. I don't like it." Troy and Rebecca just smiled at her making Gabriella roll her eyes at the two. Rebecca then went back to watching the planes.

"I'm scared." Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

"About the case?" Troy shrugged.

"What not about? I'm scared something is going to happen to jeopardise this. I'm scared about losing you. I'm scared about failing everyone, Rebecca, you, my parents, my fans, everyone." Gabriella looked at Troy who looked so sincere. She hadn't seen this side of him where he actually would admit things like this for a while. But honestly she liked that he felt he could be so honest with her.

"I'm not going anywhere so you don't need to worry about that and the case, the case is near enough secured. Nothing will happen to threaten it now. Everyone is so proud of you and supports you no matter what. Even if your fans don't, which I'm sure wouldn't happen, all the people that matter will always be behind you 100 per cent." Gabriella assured him leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around him but careful not to make it look too suspicious.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled as she stayed in Troy's arms.

Rebecca who was now sitting on a chair on the one side of Troy was shifting uncomfortably, feeling as though someone was staring at her. Her paranoia was kicking in and she tried to ignore all the thoughts she had that it could be her mom or dad and was trying to assure herself it was probably nothing and was just because they were in a busy airport with lots of people. Getting up, she went to sit on the chair in the middle of Troy and Gabriella as Troy watched her. Rebecca suddenly looked up and froze as the colour from her face drained. Both Troy and Gabriella watched her worriedly as they saw her start to shake in fear and tears fall from her eyes.

"Rebecca? What's wrong?" Troy asked quickly as he and Gabriella moved in front of her trying to get her to calm down and talk to them.

"Rebecca talk to us sweetie." Gabriella said looking at Troy worried.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked again as he looked around tried to figure out what was upsetting her so much. Picking her up, Troy rubbed her back soothingly as she held onto him tightly and buried her head in his chest.

"Rebecca what's wrong? You need to tell us." Gabriella told her as Rebecca lifted her head and pointed to someone, Gabriella and Troy following her finger to the person she was pointing at. They looked at a brunette who was looking at the couple with an evil glint in her eye.

"That's my mommy."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh cliffy. Sorry again for the shortness. I'll try and update soon! Please review! Thanks! x**


	21. She’s Back

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome response to the last chapter. I'm officially the worst author for leaving you so long without an update after giving you that evil cliffhanger! I'm so sorry but between being so busy with having to prepare before for exams and then getting writers block I kind of pushed this story to the bottom of my pile. I hope you all like this chapter even though it is just more of a filler to lead onto the main drama coming up. Please read and review! Thanks! X**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

* * *

Chapter 21 – She's Back

"That's my mommy." Troy and Gabriella turned their heads sharply and saw a women smirking at the three of them, mainly Rebecca. Gabriella knew that whatever this woman wanted wouldn't be good.

"Well, well, well, look what the cats dragged in." Rebecca stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"Back off." Gabriella warned as Troy stepped in front of both Gabriella and Rebecca.

"Oh look if it isn't a perfect little family." Gabriella took a hold of Rebecca's hand backing up away from her mom who was eyeing Rebecca evilly.

"Stay away from her." Troy told her trying to control his anger as all the thoughts of what had happened to Rebecca because of the woman in front of him. He knew they were causing a scene being in such a public place and being well known.

"You see I don't think I can do that." Troy looked at Gabriella confused.

"What are you on about Mrs Collins (would be Rebecca's last name too, just never put it in before)?" Gabriella asked.

"It's Cherry. Cherry Collins." Gabriella and Troy both looked at her like she was mad and both were thinking the same thing, Cherry?! "And you see I don't think you can make me stay away from my daughter because I'm fighting you to get her back so this little adoption idea of yours is as good as gone. I'm her mom." Gabriella and Troy stood there in shock as Rebecca clung onto Gabriella.

"You really think I would let someone like you get your hands back on your so called 'daughter'. You don't even deserve to have the right to call her your daughter; I mean what kind of mom would let their own husband rape their daughter?" Troy angrily shouted; Rebecca whimpering at the tone in his voice.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Why would I let someone rape my daughter; my own flesh and blood?" Cherry asked, faking shock. "I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that. Troy and Gabriella both rolled their eyes seeing straight through her act.

"You will find that hard to argue." Gabriella knew Troy shouldn't be saying all this because this could be helping 'Cherry' who Gabriella knew was deadly serious on challenging Troy.

"Troy come on, let's just get Rebecca out of here." Gabriella said calmly placing a hand on his arm trying to calm him down. Troy looked at Gabriella's pleading eyes and saw Rebecca's terrified face and knew he needed to get her out of there.

"Just stay away from us and if you even care one bit about your daughter, leave her be." With that Troy picked Rebecca up and grabbed Gabriella's hand leading them away from Cherry's smirking face.

The whole journey back, the car was silent apart from the sniffles coming from Rebecca. Gabriella had sat in the back with her to keep her reassured she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again.

"Troy?" Gabriella spoke carefully as they pulled up back at the house. She knew Troy was furious that Rebecca's mom had turned up and was threatening to take Rebecca away from him.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella climbed out the car and helped Rebecca out as Troy opened the front door for them to enter.

"Go and lie down sweetie. I'll come wake you up later." Rebecca yawned as she hugged Gabriella and moved towards Troy and tentatively wrapped her arms around his legs.

"I don't want to ever leave you." Troy looked at Gabriella sadly before bending down to Rebecca's level; pushing the brown locks of hair out of her tearful eyes.

"I won't let her take you. I promise. Gabriella and I will keep you protected." He hugged her before she kissed his cheek before disappearing upstairs to go lie down for a bit. "Come here." Gabriella walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. None of this is your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop her appearing like this. I promise I will do my best to let you keep Rebecca. I've already rang and let Melissa know and she is working on it that end and looking into our options." Gabriella explained looking up at Troy.

"Promise not to leave us?" Troy asked.

"Promise. You two are my family now, I will do my best for you both, Troy."

-

-

2 weeks later

After that day, everything had been up in the air with the whole Rebecca case and it had been decided that it would go to a custody hearing where it would be decided whether or not Troy would be given permission to adopt Rebecca officially or whether she would go back to her mother.

Cherry had been popping up all the time trying to get to Troy and Gabriella and even Rebecca but the three were showing a strong front and were determined not to show her she was effecting them like they knew she would want.

Troy and Rebecca had just arrived home after Troy picked her up from the school she had been enrolled at through the home.

"Troy, is Gabriella coming around today?" Rebecca asked as she went into the living room to sit down.

"Yeah she will be here soon. She said she needed to take care of something that wasn't to do with the case before she could come." Troy told her as she slipped her shoes off.

"Oh yeah silly me, she told me last night on the phone that she had to go to a hospital appointment today just to collect some things from them." Ever since Cherry had appeared, Gabriella hardly spent any nights at Troy's as she didn't want to risk things coming out because they knew even so much as an accusation could ruin everything they had been working for.

"Do you want some Ice Cream?" Troy asked and Rebecca nodded following him through to the kitchen.

"Guess what I did at school today?"

"What did you do?" Troy asked as Rebecca grinned.

"I got ten out of ten on my spelling test." Troy watched her proudly as she ran to get her bag to show him her list.

"Well done, we will have to make sure you show Gabriella because she will be so proud of that." Troy told her as she nodded.

"Proud of what?" Troy and Rebecca looked back to see Gabriella standing there.

"I got all my spellings right!" Rebecca held up her paper.

"Well done sweetie." Gabriella kissed the top of her head before Rebecca ran off into the other room.

"Everything ok?" Troy asked.

"Yep. Everything was fine. They just did those blood tests after that virus I caught and I'm all fit and healthy again now." Gabriella had been admitted into hospital the week before after coming down with a nasty virus from someone she was working with but thankfully was fine now. "Oh by the way, I got a call today to remind you that tomorrow the custody hearing starts. We have to be there for 9am." Gabriella reminded Troy.

"Thanks. Look can we not talk about the case tonight and just enjoy the evening; just the three of us?" Gabriella nodded as she took Troy's hand and led him out of the kitchen, Troy still carrying the ice cream tub with three spoons now as the three settled down and just had fun relaxing and simply enjoying each other's company not knowing what after tomorrow's hearing would happen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short but like I said it's more of a filler to get the story moving again. Please review! Thanks! X**

_**Next chapter: The Surprising Evidence**_


	22. The Surprising Evidence

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They dropped a bit compared to the previous few but I seriously still love everyone who took the time to review because you guys are awesome. I was going to update yesterday but my internet suddenly stopped working last night so I couldn't get online. I know this is seriously short but I wanted to get something up and hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days as I've nearly finished it. Please read and review! X**

_**Disclaimer: This thing is seriously getting old**_

* * *

Chapter 22 – The Surprising Evidence

Troy and Gabriella arrived at court the next ready for the hearing. Gabriella had in the end stayed the night before at Troy's after she decided, well more like Troy persuaded, that Troy didn't want to be alone with how worried he was about the whole case now Cherry was challenging him. Thankfully, Rebecca was at school today and Jack and Lucille would be picking her up as they didn't know how long this would go on for. Gabriella was talking with someone else from the home who was also there while Troy stayed next to his lawyer who was explaining things to him.

"I want you to be honest with me now, what do you think the chances of me getting Rebecca are now that her mom has stepped forward?" Troy asked.

"I honestly still believe that you will gain the adoption rights as the police are still investigating Ms Collins over the sexual abuse of Rebecca that has been proven. So far they can't charge her because the alibi she gave has been confirmed so we can only hope she will crack under pressure." Troy nodded as he saw Cherry standing down the opposite end of the corridor, fake tears running down her face. Troy just scoffed at the sight before he let his eyes wonder and linger on Gabriella who smiled at him. Troy winked at her before she turned back to the person she was with. Troy knew that with Gabriella in his life again, there was nothing he couldn't face with her by his side.

Troy knew there was still about twenty minutes before they were due to start and decided to go and get some fresh air as his nerves kicked in as he worried about what would happen to Rebecca if she ever went back with Cherry.

"You ok?" Troy turned hearing the soft voice of his girlfriend. Troy nodded as he remained quiet. "I think this and getting the answer are the two most nerve racking moments." Gabriella told him.

"I don't want to think about what could happen to her if I don't get her. Gabi, I'm worried that if she is given back to her mom it will push her too far and she'll never be able to get over it." Gabriella gently rubbed Troy's arm.

"I promise I won't let that happen. I won't let them take her away from you Troy." Gabriella whispered in his ear trying to offer him words of encouragement.

"I love you." Troy whispered quietly so that no one would hear apart from Gabriella.

"I love you too, Troy." Gabriella mouthed. "Come on, we should get back. We don't want to start off by being late." Troy smiled at her and nodded. Gabriella took a quick look around and noticed no one was around so she placed a chaste kiss on his lips before walking back with Troy following a few paces behind.

As soon as Troy got back to outside the room, his lawyer walked over to him.

"Troy, it's time." Troy nodded and followed him inside hoping that by the time he will leave that this will all be over and Rebecca will be officially his.

(Ok if any of this is wrong don't be too harsh on me because I honestly have no idea how these things go)

It had been an hour so far since the hearing had started and so far Gabriella had presented her strong case on how Troy did with Rebecca and her feelings on him adopting Rebecca, stating, "Troy is the best thing that has happened to Rebecca and it seems Rebecca is the best thing that has happened to Troy". Also, Cherry's side had put her claim across using the whole sob story about how she missed her little girl when she ran off and how she is in so much pain knowing someone hurt her little girl. Gabriella and Troy both rolled their eyes at her as she produced more fake tears.

"Mr Bolton would you like to speak now." Troy stood up and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Your honour, the reason I'm here today is because over the past few weeks I've grown to love this little girl like my own. I lost my own little girl, whom I loved with my whole life, when I was a lot younger and I didn't realise until I met Rebecca just how much I love someone who was so innocent. Every time I see Rebecca cry, I feel my heart wrench at the sight; every time she giggles my heart soars. I want to be the one who tucks her in every night because she has become my whole world. I would give up everything for her." Troy was interrupted by the judge.

"Mr Bolton, do you believe you can provide the best care for Miss Rebecca Collins?" The judge asked.

"I honestly believe I can. I have provided evidence that I can financially support Rebecca and give her the best life possible and by that I don't just mean by material things. I can provide her with two of the most important things in life; comfort and love." Troy looked back at Gabriella who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Mr Bolton." Troy nodded at the judge before sitting back down. After Troy was seated, they saw Cherry stand up.

"Your honour, I need you to know that I do not believe it is in best interest my daughter goes into the care of Mr Bolton after I have learned that Mr Bolton has been interfering in making sure he secures my daughter and has broken the rules I believe. Here," She walked towards Troy with a smirk on her face before continuing, "I have evidence that will prove to you that Troy Bolton has indeed been sleeping with my daughter's case worker, one Gabriella Montez." Cherry handed the brown envelope to her lawyer who then passed it on to the judge. Troy and Gabriella looked at each wondering just what this surprising evidence that had turned up was exactly and what they had found on the two that could possible confirm they were sleeping together and just how exactly it would affect the case and Troy's chances of adopting Rebecca...

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry for being short. By the way, go and check out ****MandySueeeee****'s stories because they are awesome and leave her a review please. Please review and I'll update hopefully the weekend if I can. X**

**Sneak peak at the next chapter:**

"_What happened?" Troy asked as he felt tears soak through his shirt but knew right now he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl in his arms that made his heart ache at every sniffle sound she made. _

"_I've been suspended until further notice." Gabriella quietly answered. "I have to make sure Rebecca's stuff is back at the home before she gets there and someone will arrange to pick her up." Troy sighed as he stroked her hair as someone else came out the room and gave Gabriella a sympathetic look._

"_Gabriella?" Gabriella turned to see her boss standing next to them as she moved out of Troy's arms. "I'm sorry but I had no choice. I have to follow the rules." Gabriella nodded. "I promise I will do everything I can do though to get you off this because you are one of the best and the only thing I can see you have done wrong is fallen in love at an inconvenient time." Gabriella knew her boss was someone who she got on well with and understood her. "I will also try my hardest to let Rebecca go to Troy because trust me, there is something fishy going on with that woman and I will personally refuse to give permission for her to adopt that little girl."_

**I'd love to read your thoughts on the sneak peak and I do accept anon reviews too. Thanks. X**


	23. The Evidence

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but right now writing is the last thing on my mind as I have had some pretty serious health issues crop up so I promise I will try and keep updating but please bare with me if I don't update because it's probably I have got other things going on. I have to say a big thanks to **marebear11** who put up listening to me rant and has been there for me to talk to. **

**Anyway moving on, thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter; I got 52. I'll stop rambling so you can read on **

**This chapter is dedicated to **marebear11** (check out her stories if you haven't already), thanks again for being there. X **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

Chapter 23 – The Evidence

Troy's lawyer turned to Troy and immediately knew that the accusations were true seeing both Troy and Gabriella's shocked faces. Gabriella and Troy turned back and watched as the judge emptied the contents of the envelope on his desk, picking up several square shapes which they could work out were snap shots of the two kissing back in Albuquerque, before getting to a paper file.

"This is a hospital file?" The judge looked at Cherry confused.

"I got permission to get a copy of the file to use as evidence. My friend is a senior official at the hospital and gave it to me because he has Rebecca's best interests at heart and when I heard that they already had a baby together that was dead within a few months, I needed to find out what my baby was going into and then he found out about this." The judge opened the file; everyone watching as his eyes opened slightly in surprise before he looked back to Gabriella and Troy.

"Miss Montez, Mr Bolton I think I can safely conclude that this case must be terminated for now as evidence shown here backs up Miss Collins' statement." Gabriella noticed Troy was getting madder at Cherry for not only bringing up Jessica but for sneaking around behind their backs and probably making up lies.

"What evidence?" Troy asked standing up but pulled back down by his lawyer and Gabriella who had gotten up from her seat behind.

"Mr Bolton, Miss Montez's pregnancy just about confirms it." Troy and Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"What?" Troy asked shocked.

"How can that be positive? I got blood results back the other day and I was told there was nothing happening. I would have known if I was pregnant!" Gabriella argued. It was safe to say that from the shock on their faces that Troy and Gabriella had most definitely confirmed that they had been sleeping together.

"Miss Montez, I wish to speak to you alone; for now I'm postponing the case, with Rebecca Collins being placed back in the home until we come to a decision. Hearing adjourned." Gabriella closed her eyes as she sat back down, Troy looking back at her regretfully knowing it was his fault Gabriella could get in trouble as he was the one who carried on pushing her when she had already warned him. Troy was nudged by his lawyer to file out, Troy giving Gabriella one last look as she refused to open her eyes while the odd stray tear ran down her face.

Troy waited outside the court room where Gabriella was talking now with the judge and her boss who had been called in. Troy's lawyer had left and told Troy to call him so they could re-evaluate the whole situation. Troy looked down at his watch and saw it had been forty-five minutes since he had left the court room. The only things on his mind were Gabriella, Rebecca and the fact that Gabriella was carrying his baby again now. As he looked back up, he heard the door reopen. Gabriella stepped out and walked over to Troy, wrapping her arms around him.

"What happened?" Troy asked as he felt tears soak through his shirt but knew right now he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl in his arms that made his heart ache at every sniffle sound she made.

"I've been suspended until further notice." Gabriella quietly answered. "I have to make sure Rebecca's stuff is back at the home before she gets there and someone will arrange to pick her up." Troy sighed as he stroked her hair as someone else came out the room and gave Gabriella a sympathetic look.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned to see her boss standing next to them as she moved out of Troy's arms. "I'm sorry but I had no choice. I have to follow the rules." Gabriella nodded. "I promise I will do everything I can do though to get you off this because you are one of the best and the only thing I can see you have done wrong is fallen in love at an inconvenient time." Gabriella knew her boss was someone who she got on well with and understood her. "I will also try my hardest to let Rebecca go to Troy because trust me, there is something fishy going on with that woman and I will personally refuse to give permission for her to adopt that little girl. For now, all I suggest you do while you wait is go home and look after yourself and your baby. I'll keep you informed as much as I can." Gabriella smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Her boss nodded before she left the two alone.

"Want me to take you home?" Gabriella nodded as Troy took her hand in his and led her out to his car before taking her back to her apartment not far from the home.

Once Gabriella had taken Rebecca's things to the home, she came home changed out of her clothes and into some more comfortable clothes, before she curled up on the couch with Troy.

"We're going to have to talk." Troy spoke, Gabriella knowing what he was on about instantly.

"I know. I just don't know where to start." Gabriella sighed as Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Well how about you just listen for now." Troy suggested, well more like told her. "I want to keep this baby Gabi; I want to be there with you every step of the way and help you raise it. I want you, me, Rebecca and this baby to become one family like we should be. I love you more than life itself Gabi and apart from this baby and Rebecca there is no one I would want to be with more." Troy told her as Gabriella closed her eyes.

"I want to keep this baby too but I can't go through what we went through with Jessica all over again. I can't Troy." Troy hushed her as more tears fell from her eyes. He could tell that everything was just catching up with her and trying to control her emotions was failing badly.

"Hey, what happened with Jessica happened and there was nothing we could do about it. You were young, your body wasn't able to cope and she wanted to come out too eagerly but it wasn't meant to be. I promise if you agree, we'll do this together again and I will look after you 1000 per cent. I've already been thinking the past few days and I told Lee the other day; I've quit. I want to be here with you and Rebecca all the time. I promise I'm not going anywhere." Gabriella held Troy close as she buried her head in him and just cried as she let everything out.

An hour later, Troy was still holding Gabriella who had thankfully calmed down.

"I'm sorry about before but thank you for staying." Gabriella spoke up; Troy nodded.

"You don't need to apologise. I wasn't going anywhere and I'm still not." Troy placed a reassuring kiss on her lips as she smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Come on let's get you to bed since I need to get home and start thinking about how we're going to get Rebecca back." Gabriella let Troy pick her up and carry her to her room where he waited for her to change and lay with her until she fell asleep before quietly leaving and made his way home all the while thinking about Rebecca and how she was doing. Troy sat outside by his pool and just looked up at the moon remembering the time he had done that back in Albuquerque with Rebecca and Gabriella when everything was so much simpler and they were all happier.

**Earlier that day**

Rebecca walked out of school happily and started to look around for Jack or Lucille. Instead, she saw Melissa waiting for her and walked over to her.

"Rebecca, I'm taking you back now because something is happening with Troy and Gabriella and we can't get involved, ok?" Rebecca nodded and took Melissa hand and followed her to the car. Once she was situated in the back seat, she opened her bag and pulled her bear out; the one Troy had gotten for her, hugging it tightly.

That evening, Rebecca found herself in her old room after she was told she wouldn't be able to see Troy or Gabriella again now. She had tried to ask why but all she was told was she couldn't. After that, she had stormed into her room and refused to talk or eat or move out of her room without Troy or Gabriella. Melissa and others finally gave up and left her alone where she cried into her pillow, not letting up her grip on the bear that now meant so much to her.

Knowing she couldn't sleep, Rebecca opened her curtains and looked up at the moon like she had done with Troy and Gabriella and just hoped that she would be back with one of the two or preferably both very soon because she was scared now she was away from them again and all she wanted was the three to be back together again and be a family.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you won't like the fact she is pregnant and to be honest I wasn't going to include that but when I was planning the rest of the story out I needed something that would confirm there was things happening between them.**** Anyway, p****lease review! Thanks! ****X**


	24. More problems

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the review! I'm not going to talk here but I have an important A/N at the bottom. Please read and review! Thanks! x**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Chapter 24 - More problems

Gabriella woke up the next morning around six am to morning sickness, which was obviously just kicking in. Or it could be the sick feeling she had in her gut about everything that was going to happen with the rest of the case regarding Rebecca. She knew Troy wasn't taking the news well, even if he wasn't really showing it and she didn't even want to begin to think how this was affecting Rebecca. Wiping her mouth after she finished, she slowly climbed back into bed knowing she was in no rush to get dressed as she was suspended and was now just going to have to play a waiting game until people got in touch with her. As she lay in bed again, she heard her cell vibrate.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the screen.

"You awake too?" Gabriella smiled hearing the voice on the other end.

"Yeah I just finished throwing up thank you very much." She heard the other person chuckle. "Troy, I'm scared." Gabriella said seriously.

"Why?" Troy asked as Gabriella sighed.

"I'm scared of everything. I'm scared that I may have ruined things for both you and Rebecca because I wasn't more responsible with my actions. I'm scared that something will go wrong again with this pregnancy and we'll lose this baby just like we lost Jessica. I'm scared that I'm going to be fired and I'll never be able to work there again doing what I love and I'll have to sell my apartment because I can't make afford to stay here anymore. I'm scared things will start going wrong with us because you and I both know we're going to be all over the news with you being who you are and me being the case worker. I'm so scared Troy." By the end Gabriella was in tears as Troy tried to comfort her over the phone.

"Shh Gabs, it's going to be ok. I know you're scared and so am I. You can't blame yourself for what has happened because I was just as responsible as you and knew we shouldn't have been getting involved but we still did. Nothing is going to go wrong hopefully with this pregnancy or this baby because I'm going to make sure I can take the best care of you as possible. Even if you are fired and sell your apartment, know you will always have somewhere to go because you know I love having you with me. Besides we will have to think about that sooner rather than later because I don't really want you and our baby away from me. Things won't go wrong for us, I'm not about to lose and give up on what we have now. Yes the press are taking interest but as soon as something more interesting comes along they'll disappear again. Look how about I come over there now before I have to go meet my lawyer and try and see if I still have any hope of getting Rebecca before I go and see if I can see her?" Troy told her as she sniffled.

"I'd like that."

"I'll be over soon." Troy said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella replied. "Use your spare key." Gabriella quickly added before they hung up.

"Will do. See you in a few." Gabriella pressed the end button on her phone before sliding down in bed further. She smiled as she looked around her room and saw several pictures of herself, Troy and Rebecca on her nightstand all happy and looking like a family which she wished they could be. She giggled seeing the note that was stuck on her mirror by one of the pictures. It was a note Rebecca had written with Troy to Gabriella reminding her she still was expecting that baby brother or sister.

"At least she got her wish." Gabriella whispered to no one.

Troy arrived half an hour later at Gabriella's apartment, dodging the paparazzi on his way up to the entrance where her apartment complex was. Pulling out his spare key that Gabriella had given him a few weeks ago, he quickly made his way up to her apartment. Letting himself in, he saw that the main room was empty and he couldn't hear any sound so he guessed she was still in bed. Quietly opening her bedroom door, he smiled seeing her asleep again. Walking over he climbed in bed next to her, slipping his shoes off first, and wrapped his arms around her as she turned and moved closer to him.

"What took you so long?" He shook his head as he heard her mumble.

"I had to dodge the paparazzi on my way in after they followed me here. Did you miss me?" Gabriella nodded against his chest. The two lay there is silence a few moments before Gabriella's house phone started ringing.

"Urgh." Gabriella groaned as she forced herself up.

"Someone's ringing early." Gabriella glared at Troy after his comment before grabbing the cordless phone on her bedside table.

"Hello?" Troy moved closer and buried his head in her stomach as he kissed it softly, lifting her shirt. "What?! No I don't." Troy pulled back as she pushed him away and climbed out of bed much to his amusement. "Yeah sure I'll come in immediately. Thanks for letting me know." Gabriella hung up and Troy gave her a confused look.

"Who was that?"

"That was Melissa, she was asked to call me by my boss. Rebecca's gone missing again. They want me to go down there now." Troy jumped off the bed and slipped his shoes back on as Gabriella quickly got dressed. "Troy, you should stay here or go home."

"What? Why?" Troy asked shocked.

"Because right now you coming won't help and who knows, she might hopefully turn up at your place again. I promise I'll call as soon as I know what happened." Troy nodded in agreement knowing she was right. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he walked towards the door.

"Call me even if it's something small. I'm going to call my lawyer to rearrange if I can." Gabriella nodded before Troy left going down to face the paparazzi again.

Arriving at the home, Gabriella was instantly greeted by Melissa and her boss, Charlotte.

"Have you spoken to Rebecca at all?" Gabriella shook her head at Charlotte's question.

"I haven't seen her since before the hearing yesterday. How could she escape again?" Gabriella asked as they walked inside.

"Apparently she asked to go to the bathroom and after a while they noticed she hadn't returned. When they got there, they opened the door and found the window was just open enough for her to climb out of. We're guessing she climbed up onto the toilet and then climbed across onto the sink before hoisting herself the short distance." Melissa explained. Gabriella opened the door to the room she was told Rebecca was staying in and started to look around.

"She's taken her back pack and her bear from Troy." Gabriella stated a few minutes later.

"Is there anything else you can see straight away she has taken?" Charlotte asked while Melissa went to grab one of the police officers that was investigating.

"All the small important things to her like her necklace from Troy and her picture album book she and Troy made." Gabriella told her. Bending down carefully, Gabriella looked under the bed to see if there was anything under there but saw nothing. As she went to get up, she saw a piece of paper which had obviously been blown off the bed on the floor disappearing under her bedside table.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked as Gabriella shrugged. Opening it, Gabriella recognised it to be Rebecca's handwriting straight away.

"It's a letter." Charlotte took the letter from Gabriella and held it so both could read it.

_This place stinks_

_I'm going home to be with my family with Troy and Gabi_

"I'll call Troy." Gabriella said bringing her cell out and dialled the all too familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Troy I think Rebecca is going to try and find you again. Have you seen her yet?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"No, I'm back home and I haven't seen anything yet. Want me to call you if I do?"

"Yes please. I'll explain more later. Just keep watching out for her and expect her because she left a note saying she was going to come home to her family with you and me." Gabriella informed Troy.

"I promise I'll keep watching out for her." Gabriella ended the call and shook her head.

"He hasn't seen her yet. He is going to keep a watch out for her to arrive." Charlotte nodded as they filled the police in with what Gabriella had told them.

"I suggest you go home again and try and rest. You can't do anymore here and being at home or with Troy could be more useful right now. I promise we'll call if we hear anything; we have your cell number." Charlotte suggested and Gabriella knew she was right so didn't try and argue.

"I will call if I hear anything as to where she might be if she doesn't turn up. Can you please keep me updated on any little thing that happens?" Melissa nodded.

"Sure. Now go home and try and rest because this stress isn't good for you in your condition." Gabriella smiled, her hand instinctively going to her stomach.

"I will." Gabriella walked back to her car quietly, thinking about where Rebecca might be because she just knew something wasn't right.

Troy was pacing outside hoping to see Rebecca suddenly turn up; his gut telling him there was something wrong. Not long after he started pacing, Gabriella pulled up after making her way through the gates and up the drive.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked helping her out the car.

"There was nothing more I could do there and I got told to get some rest because the stress won't be doing me any good." Gabriella hugged Troy as soon as she was out the car, needing to feel safe. "Where do you think she is Troy?" Gabriella asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know Gabi; I really don't know." Troy helped Gabriella inside and made sure she was comfy before going back to try and see if he could see anything coming or happening around the house.

It had been three days and there was still no sign of Rebecca. Gabriella was trying to call the gang just in case Rebecca turned up down there because Gabriella wouldn't put it past her to try something like that. While in the middle of a conversation with her mom, her cell started ringing.

"I'll call you later mom." Gabriella hung up Troy's house phone and answered her cell, Troy walking back into the room hearing the ringing. "Hello?"

"Gabi, it's Melissa. You and Troy need to get down to the hospital now. We've found her but something's happened to Rebecca and I think you and Troy need to be here." Gabriella told her they would be there as soon as they could as she hung up fearing the worst.

"Troy we need to get to the hospital. Apparently something has happened to Rebecca and we need to be there." Troy nodded and grabbed his car keys before leading Gabriella out to his car and headed off to the hospital, neither one knowing what was wrong or was going to happen to Rebecca because they both had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: I have an important notice now which I feel bad about having to do but I have no other choice right now. There is some really serious stuff going on at the minute with my health (like I mentioned before) and at the minute things are not looking good at all and it could get as serious as I could get called into hospital when we get some results back and I would have no idea how long I could be there if that were to happen. I'm keeping my fingers crossed and with the help of some of my friends, I'm trying to be positive but until I have more of an idea what is going on I'm putting all stories on hold because I don't need the stress of having to worry about writing on top of everything. I may post the odd chapter here and there if I'm feeling ok and at home but don't expect much for a while now. I'm really sorry to do this but I have to put my health and personal life before FanFiction. I hope you all can understand though why I'm doing so. **

**Anyway I'm going to shut up now and let you all review! Thanks in advance for understanding.**

**Luc x**


	25. Rebecca’s Accident

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: I just want to say a huge, huge thank you to the 77 people who reviewed the last chapter and for all your well wishes and understanding. Things here haven't changed at all, in fact they are a little worse but I felt bad about that cliff-hanger and since I had half of this done, I finished the other half to give you something. Don't expect anything again soon because I'm still really struggling and am hardly online. I'm going to shut up and let you all read now. Hope you all have a Happy Easter. Please read and review! Thanks! x**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

* * *

Chapter 25 - Rebecca's Accident 

Troy and Gabriella rushed into the hospital where they were met by Charlotte, Melissa who had been put in charge of Rebecca's care for now and unfortunately Cherry. 

"What's happening?" Gabriella asked immediately as Charlotte took her and Troy to the side away from Cherry.

"Rebecca was knocked over as she tried to cross a freeway to a bus opposite we think. She has broken her left arm and leg, slight concussion still and just lots of bruises but she won't let the doctors look at them to clean them up now since she has woken up. She isn't talking either and the only things she is saying is 'no' or 'I want Troy and Gabriella'." Gabriella felt Troy squeeze her hand.

"Can we go in and see her?" Troy asked as Charlotte nodded.

"Let me just find the nurse to let her know. We are keeping them informed on who can and who can't enter her room and at the moment Cherry is one of those who can't." Gabriella saw Charlotte smirk slightly knowing that Charlotte hated Cherry having met her now a few times.

"Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, if you'd like to follow me." Troy smiled thankful at Charlotte before leading Gabriella to the room the nurse was opening the door to. "If you need anything just buzz or call." The two nodded as the nurse left and they stepped closer to the door. The two took a deep breath as they walked in and both felt their hearts break as Rebecca lay with her head facing away from the door, obviously crying from the sniffles they could hear. They moved in closer and could see her tear stained face and wanted nothing more to hug her and hold her telling her it would all be ok.

"You got your wish." Troy spoke softly, Gabriella smiling watching as her head darted to the couple. Gabriella closed the door so no one could listen in. 

"Troy!" Rebecca held her arms out as he moved forward and hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder as he sat down next to her. Gabriella stayed back and just watched the sight. "I miss you so much. I'm sorry if I made you mad." 

"Hey, listen to me, I'm not mad at you and I miss you so much too. You shouldn't try and keep running away because it isn't the answer." Troy told her as she started to control her tears again.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't like it there and if I can't be with you then I don't want to be with anyone else apart from Gabriella." Troy turned to Gabriella, having forgotten about her being there. He indicated for her to come closer. Gabriella kissed Rebecca's head softly, letting her hands run through the dark brown locks. 

"We have to tell you something." Gabriella nodded giving Troy permission for him to tell Rebecca about the baby. "You remember when we were back in Albuquerque, you kept asking for something else and not just for the two of us to get back together?" Rebecca nodded. 

"I told you I wanted you and Gabriella to have a baby so I could play with them." Rebecca answered confused; Troy and Gabriella smiling. 

"Well when all of this is finally over, you're going to be a big sister." Rebecca's eyes went wide at what Troy said. 

"Gabriella's having a baby?" Gabriella nodded, placing her hands on her slightly rounded stomach that she was starting to notice more. "Thank you! Thank you!" She giggled happily as Troy hugged her making sure not to catch her broken arm or leg.

"Can you promise me you won't run away again and you will be a good girl and listen to what you are told to do? For the baby." Rebecca nodded seeing how serious Gabriella was being.

"I promise I will be good and won't run away again." Rebecca hesitated before speaking again. "I love you ... mommy and daddy." Troy and Gabriella looked at each other slightly shocked before they smiled.

"We love you too." Gabriella told her from her place, leaning on Troy who was still on the bed. 

"And the baby too." Rebecca added as the three laughed and nodded.

"And baby too." Troy confirmed placing his hand on Gabriella little round stomach they could see she had when she had smaller clothes like her pyjamas on but was still barely visible under any other clothes. 

Gabriella and Troy stayed with Rebecca until the nurses had finished checking her cuts and cleaning them to stop any infections getting in them. They hung around till around eight that night, when visiting hours were over, and they knew she was going to be ok and was sleeping peacefully. After leaving the hospital, the two headed back to Troy's. 

On the way home, Gabriella kept racking her brains to try and come up with something that could help them solve this whole thing.

"Do you think I should try finding someone who knows Rebecca and her so called 'parents? Maybe they could help in some way if they know what happened." Troy leaned over and took Gabriella's hand in his own as he kept the other on the wheel. 

"Gabi, you don't want to go and get involved with anyone else because it could make it seem like you are trying to affect what will happen and it could cause more harm than good. Plus you have to remember, you can't let yourself get anymore stressed or put yourself in a risky environment because this baby needs you to keep being strong and keep yourself relaxed. We don't want you going into early labour again, ok? Promise me you will just leave all of this to the professionals and me." Gabriella sighed knowing Troy was right. It wasn't worth putting their unborn child in any more danger than possible when it probably wouldn't chance much anyway. 

"Ok." Troy brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers before carrying on home. 

Troy opened the door and let Gabriella go in first.

"Tired?" Troy asked seeing Gabriella lie down on the sofa as soon as she had kicked her shoes off.

"Yeah; this whole thing feels like it's just taking so much out of me and I'm on some sort of emotional rollercoaster, not knowing how to get off." Gabriella sighed. Troy walked over and sat at the opposite end of the sofa, placing her feet in his lap and he slowly rubbed them seeing how stressed she looked. 

"I've been thinking of something." Troy started as Gabriella opened her closed eyes and looked at him telling him to carry on. "I was thinking that now that we are having another baby, it was time I asked you to move in with me?" Troy suggested watching Gabriella process what he had just said.

"Seriously?" Troy didn't know whether that was a good or bad question.

"Yeah." Suddenly a grin appeared on Gabriella's face.

"Ok." Now it was Troy's turn to grin. 

"I love you so much Brie." Troy leaned over and pushed his lips against hers as she responded. Gabriella twisted so she was closer to the edge of the sofa as Troy lay down next to her as they continued to kiss, her fingers running through his hair as his arms locked around her waist. The two stayed there for the majority of the night, being too comfy in each other's arms to move. 

The next morning, Troy got up quietly as he knew he had to go see his lawyer today. He left a note on his pillow next to where Gabriella lay still sleeping peacefully before grabbing his keys and made his way downstairs and out to his car. Everything that had been happening was drawing more and more attention from the media who wanted to know whether this singing sensation would be gaining a daughter as well as a girlfriend. He knew from his manager that there was private details being spilled out, including now the whole deal between Troy and Gabriella and Gabriella's pregnancy, which they had put down to Cherry's doing. 

"Hey Troy, how are you today?" Troy smiled as he shook hands with his lawyer, Ben Langley. Troy sat down opposite him at the desk in his office.

"I'm doing ok. I just wish this whole thing could be over and done with for Rebecca's sake and Gabriella's and the baby's sakes." Ben nodded. 

"Understandably. I need to ask you a few questions so we can start re-evaluating your case, ok?" Troy nodded. "Ok, first off, I take it you and Miss Montez won't deny the allegations?" 

"No, it's not like we can and honestly, I know it wasn't a smart move to take but I really do love her and wouldn't go back and change a thing if offered." Troy confidently answered. He was proud of Gabriella and knowing he was going to have a baby with the love of his life, getting another shot at being a father to his and Gabriella's child, he loved the whole thought.

"I can see you really don't need to think about the answer. Ok so we have to work on showing that this is a good thing. Now about this other child of yours and Gabriella's-" Troy cut him off before he could finish. 

"Her name was Jessica. We were only 16 when she was born. We loved her to bits but she died a few months later after we found out her heart was failing due to being premature. Neither Gabriella nor I could have done anything to stop it happening and she just suddenly went. It was the worst thing ever and it tore Gabriella and me apart at the time because we were so deeply hurt. Gabriella was such an amazing mom in the short time we had her and I know she would do anything and everything for her kids. She has this soft and caring nature." Ben smiled seeing Troy get lost in memory.

"I strongly suggest right now you and Miss Montez stay as far away from Ms Collins and if she approaches you; just walk away. I don't want her giving us anymore chances of throwing it all back in our faces. I know it's not the best but if we spin this the right way, we can still win this and get Rebecca back safe and sound with yourself and Gabriella." Ben explained to his client. 

"Thank you. I'll let you know if anything else happens." Troy offered his hand, the two men shaking before Troy left Ben's office and headed back home.

Gabriella was sat in bed still with Troy's laptop in hers and she typed away and tried to find something. She knew Troy wouldn't approve of this and so she knew she had to do this before Troy came back. Clicking on the old newspaper report she had gotten up, she quickly read the name and typed it into the search engine smiling seeing the results coming up. Grabbing her cell, she called the number she found on one of the sites, hoping that this was going to work because right now Gabriella had nothing else to go on and if it meant that Rebecca would be ok and be back with them, she was going to do them. There was no way she was going to let Cherry Collins get her hands on the amazing young girl she was. 

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez, I was wondering if you could help me..." 

A few days had passed and Troy had just returned from having another meeting with his lawyer as there was another hearing called for that afternoon. Thankfully Rebecca had been released from the hospital the day before after being given the all clear which had eased some of Troy's stress. Troy walked into the house to find it all locked up and a note stuck on the door into the kitchen. 

_I've gone out because there is something I need to do. I'll see you at the hearing._

_Love_

_Gabi xxx_

Troy frowned upon seeing the note as she hadn't specified anything as to where she was going. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do right now, Troy lay down and waited for Gabriella to come home hopefully, hoping that whatever it was she was doing, she would be ok. 

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a slight cliff- hanger again but I couldn't figure out how to end it. There aren't many chapters left to this story; somewhere between 5 and 8. Please review and thanks again in advance for understanding and being so patient. I seriously have the best reviewers. Happy Easter.**

**Luc xx**

_Preview: Gabriella betrays Troy's and finds herself getting more than she bargained for._


	26. The Chilling Tape

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: You guys are seriously crazy! I got 72 reviews for the last chapter and I'm thrilled that you are all enjoying the story so much. Please keep it up because it is making me when I feel well enough, more determined to write as much as I can so that I can update for you. I know I said in 'Crossing the Line' I would get this up yesterday since it was my birthday but I couldn't as I had loads of visitors and wasn't feeling good. Plus I was really angry with myself over some stuff and I felt just about ready to delete every story of mine and leave fan fiction for good but don't worry I'm not. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks! x**

**Warning: This chapter is pretty intense and even though it isn't graphic, be warned that the contents you may find disturbing. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Chapter 26 – The Chilling Tape 

Gabriella sat in the prison nervously fidgeting with her fingers as she watched the man who was supposedly Rebecca's 'father' was brought out.

"We'll be just there if you need us." The security guards told Gabriella as the man sat in front of her. Gabriella nodded as they moved back behind the chair on the opposite side.

"My name's Gabriella Montez and I was your daughter, Rebecca's case worker. Mr Collins, I need to know what happened." Gabriella watched as his head lifted. She saw pain, anger, hurt and most vividly, sadness.

"I didn't mean to ever hurt her." He started off quietly. "My wife, she hated her. She told me "Michael, you will ruin that girl's life like you ruined mine." I honestly loved her like any father should love a daughter. Everyday things became more and more depressing with everyone saying we should just get rid of her. I couldn't take it anymore and one night I was out with her and some guy I used to know came up to me and told me he could see I was suffering. I really was. Cherry never did anything for Rebecca, it was all me. Never did she feed her; never did she hold her; never did she love her; there was never anything. He told me that he knew how I felt being a single dad himself and that he used these drugs to give him more energy and keep going no matter how hard it was. Before I knew it, I was addicted and I was taking more and more different drugs and going out 

drinking. One night, everything everyone had said to me made me see how lonely I had become and it had all come because of Rebecca. It was then I started to hate her, even though I knew deep down I could never hate her; she was my baby girl. When she was five, I remember seeing Cherry with one of my mates and it was then I knew I was too losing my wife and my daughter had to pay. After Cherry left, I snuck into her room." Gabriella watched as he blinked back the tears as she too tried not to break down. Well that and vomit from the sick feeling she had hearing all this.

"Go on." Gabriella urged gently knowing if she pushed too much he would stop talking and she may never find out anymore.

"Sorry." Gabriella nodded. "That night, I saw her asleep on her new big girl's bed she had been asking for and right there and then was when it all started. I was so drunk but after I had done it, I felt so sick. She was crying out in pain telling me she wanted her daddy and for me to get off her. I slapped her across the face to get her to shut up. I couldn't take the pain of knowing I hurt my little girl so much. I walked out and saw Cherry and some of my friends had already come back. She just smirked at me and said "Thank you. Now how about we let some of the others have their fun." She had this evil smirk on her face and before I knew it, she was kissing me again. We hadn't kissed in so long because she hated me for not ever getting rid of Rebecca. I sat there and I listened to my baby girl crying out and I did nothing. I just sat there thinking how glad I was that my wife was finally seeing me again.

It carried on for a few months, then it would stop, then start up again. I raped her twice more as she got older but after the last time I knew I had to do something. I had to help her out of that place because Cherry was inviting more and more strangers in and they were paying to have sex with my seven year old daughter. I felt sick. She didn't even cry anymore, she just lay there and let it happen. It was when I saw the blank look in her eyes that I realised that my Rebecca had long gone and her ever coming back were long gone. That night I managed to persuade Cherry who was completely 

high and drunk that we had to get rid of her before someone found out because it was going to happen. She suggested we kill her but I said there was no point because it could cause more problems so I told her to leave it to me. I told Rebecca I hated her even though I loved her more than anything and she was a waste of space. I drove quite a while before I dropped her off on the roadside and just left her knowing that she had more chance of trying to rebuild her life without us in it. After that, we ran. Cherry went to Florida and I went to New York. I think it was about six weeks after when I started feeling so bad for what I had done. I hadn't touched drugs since I dropped her off that night and the more I became withdrawn from the drugs, the more I saw how dangerous I had become. I found myself wanting to die and I did try to kill myself but never succeeded. Knowing I had to pay for what I did, I went to the police and confessed everything. They arrested me knowing it was a pretty serious confession and crime I had committed. That was two weeks ago. I've been getting help from a psychologist to talk about the nightmares I had and I was brought back here ready to stand trial after reports from the hospital confirmed the things I had said about the sexual abuse. I'm so sorry for everything." Gabriella watched as he broke down as she too could no longer hold back her tears.

"Mr Collins, um Michael, I need to ask you to do something." Gabriella started as he looked back up at her. "I need you to testify and tell the judge what you told me because Cherry is fighting Troy for Rebecca."

"Who's Troy?"

"My boyfriend who I have known since I was young. He wasn't my boyfriend then but we had a history. I've seen him with Rebecca and she adores him. She never wanted anyone else but him once they met. He was the one who found her and she has tried escaping since being in the home several times to go and find him. She loves him like her own father now." Gabriella explained. Michael nodded.



"Ok, I'll testify. But Gabriella, there is something else I need to tell you. Go to this address and there is a spare key in the plant pot that is hopefully still there. In the front room there is a chest of draws. It's padlocked but the key is under the TV in that room. There is a tape in that top draw from that Cherry recorded the one night when Rebecca was raped. She said she wanted to always have something to remember her daughter by once she was gone. It might help." Gabriella looked up at him in shock.

"Are you serious? There is tape?" He nodded. "Thank you so much. Trust me you have no idea how much you could have just changed things and stopped the impossible happening." Michael nodded.

"I just want Rebecca to be happy and definitely not going back into Cherry's hands. She would kill her, I know it."

"You're a good man underneath everything, Michael. You just let things get to your better judgement and you made mistakes. Yes mistakes that are truly sickening but I think you know that already." Gabriella then turned to the security officers. "Can we get him to the family court because there is a hearing this afternoon and I need to get this tape if possible with help?"

"I'll go speak to someone." One of the guards left as Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you for telling me everything too. I know it must be hard for you."

"Look after my baby girl Gabriella. She deserves nothing but the best love and care possible and I know if she is with you and your boyfriend, it sounds like she will have everything she could possibly need." The security guard came back with someone else.

"What time is this hearing then?" Gabriella smiled as she filled them in and got the information on the address Michael mentioned before being accompanied by two officers to the address. Gabriella just hoped that Michael was telling the truth and that this video was still there.

Troy was pacing up and down outside the room with only a few minutes before he would have to get in there and Gabriella still wasn't there.

"Troy, calm down, I'm sure she will be here." Ben said, trying to reassure his client.

"I just get the feeling something has gone wrong. I know it." Troy looked at his cell which was on silent to see there was still nothing from Gabriella.

"Mr Cole?" Ben looked back and saw a police officer.

"Yes?"

"I'm here because Miss Montez asked me to let you know that your client's girlfriend has someone who is willing to testify against Ms Collins." Troy and Ben exchanged looks; Ben confused while Troy annoyed that Gabriella had gone against her word.

"May I ask who?"

"She is in the room talking to him and some other police members at the minute and sending something to the judges and the jury. You may speak to him quickly if you wish before you are all called in." Troy and Ben nodded needing to know who it was and what exactly this person had that could help them.

Gabriella was with Michael and his officer along with some of the people who are dealing with this case as they finished watching the tape Gabriella had found and confirmed it was the right one. Gabriella had actually had to excuse herself at one point to go and throw up in the toilets because the site was so disturbing, along with the commentary on the video being given clearly by Cherry.



"Is this the tape you can confirm was made by Ms Collins approximately one year ago?" The officer asked.

"Yes. She had another one but I know she took that one with her since it was more recent and she destroyed it but I knew she had forgotten about that one." Michael confirmed.

"Thank you, Mr Collins." There was a knock on the door before the officer that had left the room came back.

"I have Troy Bolton and Ben Cole." The officer in the room nodded as the two entered. Troy gave Gabriella a look to tell her he wasn't happy with her but she didn't show any reaction.

"Troy, Mr Cole, I want you to meet Michael, Michael Collins; Rebecca's father." Gabriella saw the rage that suddenly appeared in Troy's eyes and moved over to him quickly. "Troy, he has admitted everything, heck he was already in prison and waiting to stand trial so it was just a matter of time before Cherry was found out anyway. He's confessed everything about what they did and helped me getting solid evidence. There is no way she will win now." Gabriella quickly said trying to calm him down as Troy pulled his arm out of her grip.

"I can't even bear to be in the same room as him." Troy walked out as Gabriella sighed.

"It's ok. I don't blame him." Michael spoke up as Ben spoke with him briefly on what he knew while Gabriella went to find Troy.

Troy stood outside the court room they would be inside soon trying to calm himself down before he said something he would regret.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise to you." Troy looked up and saw Gabriella standing in front of him.



"You should have told me Gabs, I was so worried you weren't going to be here. I just wish you could have told me where you were going because I didn't want you in those kind of environments where something could have happened to you or the baby. I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost both of you as well as Rebecca." Gabriella looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry Troy but we're both fine. I promise." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and rested her head on his chest as he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just promise me and mean it this time, if you want to go and don anything like that again, you will take me so I can go in for you."

"Deal." Just as Gabriella went to give him a peck to seal their deal, a cough was heard behind them.

"Ready to lose?" Cherry smirked. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and shook their heads.

"The question is more are you ready to lose?" Cherry looked at him suspiciously before letting out a 'humph' and walked off.

"Remind me why I haven't throttled that woman yet?" Troy laughed at the girl in his arms.

"Because you and I both know you would enjoy it far too much." Gabriella smiled as they heard them all being called in.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Troy took Gabriella's hand in his as they walked over to Ben who had reappeared and walked in; Gabriella sitting in the pews right behind Troy and Ben with Jack and Lucille next to her.



After everyone was seated including the officials who would be involved in making the decision, the judge invited Ben to speak first.

"Your honour, before I start I want to remind you that the decision that is made here today won't be affecting these two people here but the little eight year old that is caught up in the middle of all of this and I hope you consider her before making any final decisions." They all nodded noting what he said. "Your honour, the evidence the other day I want to be disregarded because yes it relates very well to this case but the fact Ms Collins got her hands on the file is illegal and I strongly suggest that it is not taken into account when making a final decision. Yes my client and Miss Montez know that they shouldn't have done what they did but what's done is done and it doesn't change the whole situation." Troy smiled when he saw the judge seriously considering his lawyers argument.

"I agree with you Mr Cole and Ms Collins, as much as I believe you did this for the right reasons you did it illegally." Cherry let out a 'O' in a high squeak as Gabriella and Troy exchanged smirks.

"I would like to bring out someone who knows Ms Collins very well and will testify and back up the evidence given to you by the hospital. I call to the stand Mr Michael Collins." Troy and Gabriella watched Cherry's face pale considerably seeing her husband walking to the stand with his hands cuffed and two security guards on either side.

After swearing to tell the whole truth, Ben turned to Michael.

"Mr Collins, can you tell me what your relationship to Ms Collins is?"

"She is my wife." Cherry gulped seeing the look in his eyes.

"Mr Collins, in your own words could you tell me about Ms Collins' relationship with Miss Collins." Ben then started to tell his story that he had told Gabriella and the police as best he could, with several people gasping at certain points. Gabriella placed a reassuring hand on Troy's shoulder as 

she knew he wanted to get up there and kill both Cherry and Michael, probably arguing in his mind who to go for first.

"I hurt my little girl and now I've lost her but if I can do anything to try and make it up to her, if making sure she does not get put back in the care Mrs Collins as I know if she ends back there she will be dead within a matter of weeks." Gabriella felt Troy grip her hand with his as Ben started again.

"Your honour if Mr Collins' word is not enough in itself as to give you an idea as to what type of lady this woman is, I have something else I would like to show the officials and to yourself."

"Very well Mr Cole." Ben nodded for them to bring forward the TV screen from the other room that was now on a trolley as he clicked play and what Michael had told was now being shown in actual visual evidence.

"That is all I would like to say." Gabriella smirked seeing Cherry practically lying on her chair trying to duck down out of sight.

"Mrs Mason?"Cherry lawyer stood up.

"I have no questions your honour." Troy smirked when Cherry looked at him and frowned.

"Mr Collins you may return to your seat. Court is now in recess. We will meet again in precisely one hour to give a decision as I don't believe we will need that long. Court dismissed." The judge soon left along with the officials who now had the tape with them too as Troy nodded at Michael in thanks.

"All we do know is wait."Ben told them as Troy and Gabriella walked out of the room and left Ben talking to his parents.



"I swear you are the most amazing person ever!" Gabriella laughed as Troy carefully picked her up.

"Am I forgiven then for breaking my promise?"

"How the heck can I not forgive you after you have probably just gotten us the key person, who can possibly make them agree with us about who Rebecca should be with? I love you so much." Gabriella pressed her lips up against Troy's, while Troy lowered her back to the floor.

"I love you too. Come on let's go get some drinks and food because your baby is hungry." Troy shook his head.

"As you wish, madam." All everyone could do know was wait and just hope that things would be changing for the better soon and not for the worse.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hope you liked it. I made this chapter longer than normal again. I was surprised some of you were worried that Gabriella was going to get raped in this chapter; all I can say is I never had that planned at all because that wouldn't have worked for what I've had planned for a while now. I just wanted to let you know that. Please review! Thanks! **

**You're probably read this somewhere by now, but if you haven't voted on my poll, please do so, I'm keeping it open until around mid March. Thanks. **

**One last thing, I mentioned this in my other story, 'Crossing the Line' but can you please check out Emmi82's story 'Replaced' because it's amazing and don't forget to review and check out her other stories too because they're awesome. Thanks. x**


	27. A Decision has been made

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I managed to get this written yesterday since I didn't have school as it was closed due to the teacher's strike (here in England) but didn't get chance to post it till now. Anyway hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks. **

**Review reply:**

**Julie xoxo – I just want to say thank you for the sweet review you left and all the reviews you leave because they always make me smile. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so much. Xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 27 – A Decision has been made 

Troy and Gabriella re-entered the court room seconds after they had all been called back as the jury had come to a decision. It had only been twenty minutes rather than the hour like planned.

"Good luck." Gabriella whispered as she resumed her position next to Lucille.

"Everyone be seated." The judge said as everyone sat down. "After several conversations, we are all in agreement." He said getting straight to it. Lucille and Gabriella held hands in hope as they waited to reveal the verdict. "We have come to the conclusion that in Miss Collins' best interest, she will be placed in the care of Mr Troy Bolton permanently while Ms Collins you will be arrested and stand trial over the rape and abuse of Rebecca Collins and be sentenced. Court adjourned." Gabriella squealed as she ran around to Troy and hugged him hearing the news while the police arrested and escorted Cherry away before she could do or say any more.

"I love you so much!" Troy twirled her around and kissed her as his parents watched on smiling.

"I love you so much, Gabi." Troy put her back down and turned to his lawyer. "Thank you for everything." Troy offered his hand and Ben shook it.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that everything worked out for you and now once we have signed all these papers you can go home and start being a family." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella and smiled.

"Yeah we can." Ben sorted out all the paperwork Troy needed to sign to confirm the adoption, along with Gabriella's boss who gave him the all clear. Once it was all sorted, Troy and Gabriella left and headed straight to the home where they were meeting Melissa, who was going to make sure Rebecca didn't find out it was finally all over and she was getting to go home with Troy and Gabriella for definite, as Troy had asked if he could do it himself.

Troy climbed out of his range rover and walked around to open the door for Gabriella who slipped out of the car carefully.

"I can't believe this is finally all over." Gabriella took Troy's hand in her own and gave him a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

"Come on; let's not keep Rebecca in suspense any longer." Gabriella pulled Troy inside the building before leading him up to the room Melissa told them they would be in.

"Hey you two, congratulations on the verdict." Gabriella and Troy smiled as they met up with Melissa who was just going into the room.

"Thanks. So is she in there?" Troy asked; Melissa nodded.

"I told her that some people needed to come and talk to her because she kept asking why she was up here. She should still be lying on the sofa resting her leg and arm." Melissa told them as she opened the door. "I'll give you guys some space." Gabriella smiled as she followed Troy in; closing the door behind them.

"What no smile to greet us?" Troy spoke seeing Rebecca hadn't turned to acknowledge them. Her head shot up as she heard Troy's voice and grinned. Troy moved quickly over to her and picked her up off the sofa, watching he didn't catch her broken arm or leg.

"Troy!" Rebecca giggled as he kissed her head and twirled her around. Gabriella stood at the back of the room knowing this was between Troy and Rebecca.

"How is Miss Rebecca feeling today?" Troy asked as she stopped giggling.

"My leg itches but I can't scratch it so Melissa did it with a fork!" She exclaimed as Troy laughed.

"Well that wasn't good was it?" Rebecca shook her head. "Guess what I have to tell you?"

"What? Is it good?" Troy nodded.

"Very good." Rebecca looked at him eagerly as he sat down. "Gabi, I think you should be sitting next to us too." Gabriella smiled as she walked over and sat next to them. "How would you like to go home and start being a family with Gabriella and I?" Rebecca gave him a confused look.

"Troy, try that again but in English." Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Ok to simplify it for Gabriella," Gabriella glared at Troy, "if I told you that the adoption went through and you are now officially a Bolton, what would you say?" Rebecca's eyes widened in surprise as Troy and Gabriella saw them light up when she realised what had happened.

"I love you so much, daddy!" Troy grinned as did Gabriella as she launched her good arm around Troy's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Gabriella laughed as Troy hugged her tightly.

"I take it you're happy?" Gabriella asked Rebecca who nodded.

"Am I allowed to call you both mommy and daddy because I want too?" Gabriella looked at Troy and shrugged.

"You're choice." Gabriella told him as he looked back at Rebecca's pleading eyes.

"I think that should be ok. Besides, we need someone to encourage the baby when it gets here to call us that and I think their big sister is most definitely the person to do that." Rebecca grinned and looked at Gabriella.

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

"I'll go sort your stuff out and check we have the all clear to take you home now." Gabriella left Troy and Rebecca alone knowing that finally everything was falling into place for them all and the only thing she had to do now was figure out what she was going to do about her suspension and her job overall.

Gabriella got the ok from Charlotte before she and Melissa packed up Rebecca's stuff while Troy kept her company as she hated not being able to move.

"Mel, can I ask you something?" Gabriella spoke as she sat down on the bed. Melissa moved over and sat by her.

"What's up?" Gabriella let out a sigh.

"While all this has been going on, even before I got suspended, I had been thinking that maybe the right thing to do would be to quit. It's just I know how hard it has been on both Troy and I all of this and now I've got the baby to think of, I'm not sure ever going back is the right choice but I don't want to make Troy feel like I'm only interested in staying with him because of his fame and fortune as I've quit if I'm not sacked first." Melissa wrapped and arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I don't think Troy would ever think that. If anything, I think he would encourage it. You both want to be happy and for this baby to have both parents around most of the time and if you're working, you and I both know it could be hours upon hours away from your little one if we get a big case. He knows you love him for him and he will just want you to make the right choice for you. And don't worry about your suspension because I have it on very good terms that it could be overruled very soon because Charlotte's been working hard on getting it reversed as you are one of the best she has ever had and doesn't want you to go that way." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. I think what you need to do is talk to Troy and if I know Troy like I think I do from everything you've said, he will be ok with this. I promise." Gabriella hugged Melissa.

"I'll talk to him tonight." Gabriella rubbed her hand over her small bump, smiling at the thought of their child being inside of her and knowing she couldn't wait for him/her to get here.

Troy was watching TV with Rebecca in the room upstairs still when she suddenly sat up and look at him.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" Troy looked at her as she smiled.

"You know you and Gabriella are having a baby, does that mean that you are going to marry Gabriella soon?" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me too?" Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah because then I can dress up like Gabriella. My friend from school, Tia, said she got to dress up when her big sister got married and she said she looked really pretty." Troy smiled.

"How about we think about this more tonight when Gabriella is busy?" Rebecca nodded.

"Deal." Troy laughed and pulled her carefully onto his lap and held her close knowing that the young girl in his life who had brought him so much happiness again wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon.

"You two ready to go?" Gabriella asked, popping her head inside seconds later.

"I think we are." Rebecca nodded as Troy picked her up. Troy followed Gabriella downstairs where she had left Melissa with Rebecca's things.

"Thanks for everything Mel." Gabriella hugged her friend. "Call me if you need anything." Melissa nodded.

"You look after that little one and remember everything will be fine." Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you for looking after me, Melissa." Rebecca politely said from her position in Troy's arms.

"You're very welcome. I don't want to see you here again for a while." Rebecca giggled.

"Ok." Troy then hugged Melissa with his one free arm.

"Gabriella!" The four turned to see Charlotte coming down the corridor towards them. "I'm so glad I didn't miss you. I thought you would like to know that I've just come off the phone with someone in a position above me and it turns out they've cancelled your suspension." Gabriella looked at her in shock. "Turns out that, yes you broke the rules but you have only ever produced the best results and they are willing to give you another chance." Troy grinned as did Melissa as Gabriella stood there speechless.

"Oh um wow. Thank you." Charlotte nodded.

"I suggest take some time off and just come back when you feel ready, even if that means after the baby is born." Charlotte added.

"Thanks." Gabriella picked up some of Rebecca's lighter bags as Melissa carried the rest; bidding Charlotte goodbye before walking to Troy's car.

"Take care of her, Troy. All of them." Troy nodded as he climbed into the car after helping Gabriella in. "See you guys." Melissa waved them off as the three of them headed home where they could finally be together as a family for good.

Gabriella was lying down on the sofa waiting for Troy to come back down from taking Rebecca up to bed. Gabriella guessed the fact they had been so long they were obviously talking about everything that had happened. In a way, she was glad because she was finally getting some time to herself to think about what to do about her job. On one hand, she loved what she did and would want to go back but on the other she was arguing about how Troy would feel, how Rebecca would feel and how she would cope if Troy was off touring as she didn't know what was going on with his career now all of this was over.

"You ok? You look really deep in thought." Troy commented coming to sit down on the opposite end of the sofa to Gabriella and rubbed her aching feet.

"I need to ask you about something." Troy gave her an unsure look.

"Ok... is everything ok with the baby?" Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah it's not about the baby. Well it is but not really." Gabriella knew she probably wasn't making sense. "Troy, I think I want to quit my job." Gabriella didn't look at him not knowing how he would react. She felt him stop rubbing her feet and him moving. She opened her eyes and look to her left to see Troy lying behind her with his arms around her stomach.

"Gabi, look at me properly. I'm not mad; in fact I think it's a good idea. I don't want you stressing out so much over cases when you are carrying our child and knowing you, you will become so attached to this baby, and it would probably kill you having to leave it after what happened to Jessica." Gabriella knew Troy was right about that.

"I'm just worried in case you think I'm only with you still for your fame and fortune if I'm not working and earning my own money." Troy laughed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't even care if you were because I love you so much Gabriella, if that was the only reason you would want to be with me, I would take it." This time Gabriella laughed.

"It's a good job I love you then, isn't it and I'm not after your fame and fortune?" Gabriella said pulling him closer to her.

"It's a very good job I know you're not." Troy crashed his lips on to Gabriella's as he twisted slightly so he was half over her but still had half him weight on the chair so he didn't squash Gabriella or the baby. Troy climbed off the sofa and picked Gabriella up bridal style and up to their room before closing the door with his foot while Gabriella giggled quietly in his arms knowing what was coming next.

For the first time in a while, Troy, Gabriella and Rebecca all slept soundly, that night, knowing that everything was finally good again and their lives were now nearly complete.

**

* * *

****A/N: Happy now? I hope you all are. Only two chapters and an epilogue left. Please review! Thanks! x**


	28. What does this mean for us now?

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews once again. Sorry it's taken so long but my exams have now started and I've now done my first three but my last one isn't till 2****nd**** June so updates are really going to be slow. Oh and I'm sorry if you didn't get a review reply this time but because I quickly wanted to get this up there was so many to reply too (62) but I really do appreciate every single review I get.This chapter isn't really that exciting; it's more like a filler chapter as I'm trying to wrap the story up. Please read and review! Thanks! x**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and any OC's. **_

**_Review reply:_**

**julie xoxo** - _lol it's fine I don't mind if you ask questions. I've been writing probably around 18 months because even though I have been reading fics for longer, it took me a while to get the courage to even consider writing anything as I thought any ideas I got would be rubbish. xx_

* * *

Chapter 28 – What does this mean for us now?

Gabriella had just arrived back from handing in her notice and Charlotte had fully understood why she was doing what she did. Troy had taken Rebecca with his to a meeting he had that morning with Lee, his manger, as it was Saturday and she had no school. The two of them were then going out for the day to give Gabriella some time on her own as she hadn't been sleeping well with worrying about handing in her notice and in case something went wrong again with this baby after everything that had happened with Jessica. Troy was doing his best to reassure her nothing would go wrong but it wasn't working.

"Daddy, can we buy the baby some stuff?" Rebecca asked as they walked through the busy mall; Rebecca was now walking slightly on her leg but only at slow paces but was happy to be out of plaster as it had been driving her mad the last few days of wearing it because of how bad it itched but her arm was still in a pink cast. The whole thing with Rebecca calling Troy and Gabriella mom and dad was something that they were all still getting used to and even Rebecca every now and then would still catch herself calling them Troy and Gabriella.

"What do you want to buy the baby?" Rebecca shrugged.

"Some of my friends said that I should buy it lots of toys before other people do." Troy smiled as he gripped her hand in his own securely.

"How about we chose just one for now because we can buy lots more when the baby is here and we know whether it's a boy or girl?" Troy suggested.

"Ok." Troy let her drag him into a toy shop as she started looking around with Troy following behind her. Troy smiled at people who passed him and started whispering and trying to figure out if it was really him.

Troy and Rebecca were curled up downstairs, Rebecca's arm resting on a pillow on her stomach and leg on another pillow; Gabriella was upstairs sorting through some of her things. On their shopping trip earlier that day, both Rebecca and Troy were successful in finding what they had gone for. Gabriella had no idea about what either of them had brought as they walked in empty handed.

"When are you going to give Gabriella her present from you?" Rebecca asked turning to Troy.

"This evening; that way it will be more of a surprise because who knows by this time tomorrow it could be in the newspapers and on other things." Rebecca smiled excitedly.

"Can I watch?" Troy shook his head.

"You need to rest missy so it will most likely happen after you have been put to bed when I give her, her present." Troy answered as Rebecca leaned into Troy who let her rest back against him.

"Am I allowed to keep calling you and Gabi my mom and dad?" Rebecca asked a few moments later.

"You can call us whatever you feel comfortable calling us and if you want to call us your mom and dad then I know Gabriella and I don't mind." Troy assured her.

"Good because I like being able to call you my daddy because you are the best dad in the world." Troy loved hearing the word 'daddy' or 'dad' come out of her mouth because it gave him a sense of pride and loved the feeling it gave him. He just wished he could have had this kind of a relationship with Jessica and heard her call him 'da' or anything just once.

"Any chance you can squeeze two more on there?" Rebecca and Troy lifted their heads to see Gabriella standing behind the couch with a tub of ice cream in her hand and a spoon in the other.

"Depends, do you have any more spoons and are you willing to share?" Gabriella glared at Troy who just gave her a smile while Rebecca slid down the couch so she was on the end with her head still on Troy while she lay down. Troy sat up and allowed Gabriella to lean against him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Why are you eating Ice cream at night?" Rebecca asked as Gabriella smiled.

"Because your baby brother or sister wants it." Troy rubbed Gabriella stomach as Rebecca went back to her programme she was watching on TV. Gabriella scooped another spoonful of her strawberry ice cream and turned to allow Troy to take a bite. The three of them all secretly acknowledging the fact everything turned out the way it should be and could now start looking forward to the future as a family.

Troy had finally managed to get Rebecca to bed after she was practically falling asleep in his arms before he made his way back downstairs to Gabriella.

"Can I ask you something Troy?" Gabriella asked as she linked her fingers in between his.

"Sure. What's up?" Troy asked as he sat down and leaned against the arm and Gabriella sat in between his legs, holding his hands over her bump.

"What does this mean for us now? I mean all of this. What's going to happen now that it's all over for you and Rebecca and after I have this baby? I mean are things going to stay the way they are? Are things going to change? What? I need to think about it now Troy because otherwise I will be stressing even more and we both know that isn't good for the baby or for me. I don't want to have to disrupt this baby's life once it is born by suddenly making sudden moves here and there." Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella ramble on. Knowing she wasn't going to take a breath, he placed his finger over her lips as she slowly stopped.

"Can I have a chance to talk now?" Troy asked smirking seeing her blush knowing she had been rambling.

"Sorry." Troy shook his head smiling.

"I don't want us to change. I love you so much Gabriella and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Either before this baby is born or after, I was planning on asking you what you would think if we moved back to Albuquerque to raise our kids." Troy watched as a smile came over her face when he said 'our kids' obviously referring to both Jessica (even though she was no longer around), Rebecca and this unborn baby. "I'm prepared to do whatever you want to do and possibly more." Gabriella looked at Troy slightly confused.

"I think that idea of going home is what is right for us but that do you mean on more?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled as he slid from behind her and moved off the couch. Slowly he lowered his self to the floor as Gabriella's eyes started to fill with tears realising what was happening.

"A few months ago, my life was empty; my heart was empty. I forgot what it was like to love someone so much and to feel so happy. A few months ago, a little girl came into my life changing it in ways I didn't see coming this time a year ago but I'm glad it did because it not only brought me back to the one and only love of my life but also eventually resulted in the girl I want my future with, carrying our child once more. From the day I saw you again, I knew I never wanted to lose you and I found myself falling head over heels in love with you again. I love you so much Gabriella Montez and the only person I want to be there with me in the future as we raise our kids is you which is why," Gabriella ignored the tears rolling down her face as Troy's hand went to his front pocket and pulled a box out, "Gabriella Elena Montez, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Marry me?" Gabriella let out a nervous laugh seeing Troy shaking and nodded.

"Yeah I will." Troy grinned as he slid the ring on her left ring finger as he too felt tears of joy well up in his eyes. Brown eyes met blue once again as Troy moved back up and kissed Gabriella with everything he had as he lay half over her once again; but conscious of the baby. "I love you so much Troy." Gabriella whispered pulling away for air.

"I love you too Gabriella. I love you too." Troy sincerely told her looking her in the eyes. The two leaned in and were about to kiss when they heard a soft flop on the floor. The two looked back behind the sofa to see a very guilty looking Rebecca standing behind them trying to look innocent with her favourite bear on the floor at her feet. Troy smirked at her knowing that she was determined to find out everything.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you coming to join us?" Gabriella asked, speaking up seeing Rebecca waiting for them to get mad at her. She grinned and picked up her bear and ran over to the couple as quick as she could with her recovering leg and lay down next to Gabriella while Troy lay on his side behind her.

"Does this mean we will be a family forever and ever now?" Rebecca asked looking at Troy.

"It better do because I'm never letting either of my two main girls go." Rebecca hugged Gabriella while Troy wrapped his arm over the two as they lay there all in their own worlds just thinking about how much brighter their future now looked now they were a family and that wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

**

* * *

****A/N: Yes I know not the most exciting chapter but I'm bringing the story to a close and really struggled with this chapter and how to do it but I did warn you. Anyway please review and I'll try and update again sooner but I can't promise anything. Thanks! x**

**_Preview:_**

**_"Troy?" Troy turned and re-opened the bedroom door after hearing Gabriella call. Troy saw her sitting up as she smiled tiredly at him. _**

**_"Hey, how you doing?" Gabriella shrugged as Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Did I wake you up?" _**

**_"Yeah but its fine; I was already half awake. Who was on the phone?" Gabriella asked. _**

**_"Sharpay, she wanted to know about her 'maternal intuition' because she reckons she doesn't have any." Gabriella smiled as she rubbed her large tummy feeling a strange sensation inside of her._**


	29. The Final Piece

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews from last chapter. I'm glad you didn't find the chapter too boring. Anyway here's the last chapter and hopefully I will get an epilogue up soon too but don't count on it being that soon as I still have revision to do for exams which is taking up my time still. Hope you like this. Please read and review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I would think after 28 previous chapters you should know this by now. **_

* * *

Chapter 29 – The Final Piece

Gabriella was asleep in bed upstairs after being awake all night feeling uncomfortable; she was now nine months pregnant and was a week late, causing her even more un-comfort. The three were still living in LA but had found a nice sized house back in Albuquerque when they went down for the week for Jack's birthday. While everything was being finished, their parents had been seeing over it all and getting it ready while Troy and Gabriella stayed in LA until the birth. Rebecca had already moved down there with near enough everything else and was staying with Maria mainly but rotated around with the Bolton's and the rest of the gang to make sure she didn't get too bored. They had all agreed it was best for her to be settled around there while Troy looked after Gabriella and then the two along with the new baby would travel down as soon as they could. Troy's ex-manager but still close friend, Lee, was going to sort out the sale of the house once they had all gone.

"Gabi?" Troy whispered, walking over to the bed that was still in the room. Seeing her fast asleep in the bed, he walked back out and lifted the phone in his hand to his ear. "She's sleeping right now Shar; I'll get her to call you when she is up." Troy told the recipient, Sharpay. Troy rolled his eyes when she hung up, knowing that Gabriella was lucky not having to talk to Sharpay who was having a fit about her 'maternal intuition' as she and Zeke were looking after Rebecca for the next few days, while Maria went away on a business trip and the Bolton's were away for their anniversary.

"Troy?" Troy turned and re-opened the bedroom door after hearing Gabriella call. Troy saw her sitting up as she smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey, how you doing?" Gabriella shrugged as Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but its fine; I was already half awake. Who was on the phone?" Gabriella asked.

"Sharpay, she wanted to know about her 'maternal intuition' because she reckons she doesn't have any." Gabriella smiled as she rubbed her large tummy feeling a strange sensation inside of her.

"Are they looking after Rebecca then?" Troy nodded as Gabriella flinched.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Troy asked again concerned seeing the flinch.

"I have this weird sensation but I don't know what it is because it's not actual pai-" Gabriella stopped as she looked at Troy. "Pain." She said finishing her sentence. "Troy, I think it's time." Gabriella told him, as Troy looked at her and smiled.

"You sure? It's really time?" Troy questioned, not quite believing it was time.

"I'm sure; the baby's coming Troy." Gabriella's voice showed just how scared she was as Troy stood up and moved in front of her.

"Hey, look at me. Everything is going to be ok; I promise. I won't let anything happen to you or our baby this time. You have my word Gabriella. Just trust me, please." Troy looked her right in the eye, never once breaking contact as he held her hands in his own.

"I trust you, Troy." Troy nodded as he helped Gabriella up.

"Alright then, let's go have our baby." Gabriella couldn't help but let out a little laugh, as Troy slowly helped her down the stairs, as they started the journey that would soon see a new life brought into their lives that more than likely wouldn't be leaving for a long time.

Troy had just walked out of Gabriella's room where she was resting. Even though it was six hours since Gabriella first started having contractions, she was only at four centimetres dilated and the two knew they were going to be in for a long haul. After Gabriella had been settled in earlier on, Troy had called Chad to let him know what was going on and he promised to let everyone else know. He had then rang Maria and his parents who told him to let them know anything as soon as he could and to look after Gabriella and give her their best wishes as they would be thinking about her until they received a phone call from Troy once it was all over. Troy had sworn he would call at the first chance he had when he knew something, day or night, to keep them happy. Gabriella had laughed when he told her what they were saying and just said it was typical of them to want to be kept in the loop of any events happening that would be changing everyone's life, for good, soon.

"Mr Bolton, your fiancée is asking after you." Troy smiled at the nurse, acknowledging her to let her know he understood.

"Could you tell her I will be back in one minute; I'm just phoning our other daughter to wish her goodnight." Troy told the nurse who nodded and disappeared into the room again.

Stepping outside, Troy let out a sigh as he felt the cool fresh air hit his face. He took out his cell phone and called Sharpay and Zeke knowing Rebecca would be going to be soon.

"Hello?" Zeke answered.

"Hey Zeke, it's Troy; everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's good. How's Gabi?"

"She's doing ok, looks like we could be here for a while though. I was just ringing quickly to see if I could speak to Rebecca to say help and wish her goodnight." Troy explained.

"Sure I'll just get her. Let Gabs know we're still thinking about her."

"I will. Thanks Zeke." Troy heard Zeke move the phone away from his face and call Rebecca who soon spoke.

"Daddy! I miss you!" Troy smiled hearing her sweet voice. She was certainly turning into his little girl and being spoilt like anything.

"I miss you too. Are you being a good girl for Zeke and Sharpay?"

"Yep and me and Sharpay are having a big girls sleepover. I'm already in my pyjamas. She said she might get Taylor and Kelsi to come and sleep over too. It's so much fun daddy but I wish you and mommy could be here too." Troy smiled hearing the excitement in her voice knowing she was ok.

"We do too. I have to go back to mommy now but I wanted to tell you that we love you and we hope you have a good night sleep because hopefully when you wake up, you will have a new baby brother or sister to hear about." Troy told her.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah but you have to be a good girl and go to sleep for Sharpay because otherwise mommy won't be happy. Ok?"

"Ok daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, night sweetheart." Troy heard her blow a kiss down the phone before hearing the dial tone.

Gabriella fell back against the bed after another contraction stopped. She had been trying to focus on the baby and her breathing but couldn't stop hoping Troy would get back to her soon. She needed him because she was so scared if anything went because no matter how many times people told her that things were fine, she couldn't help but worry with what happened to Jessica and knowing if she were to lose this child, trying to get over that pain all over again would be too much and would pretty much make clear to her that maybe she and Troy weren't meant to be together as she wouldn't be able to give him the one thing she knew he longed for.

"You really should stop going so deep in thought with worry." Gabriella turned to see Troy standing next to the bed with her own hand in his own.

"Sorry." Gabriella smiled a small smile as Troy squeezed her hand. "How's Rebecca?" Gabriella asked.

"She's good. Shar, Tay and Kelsi are having a 'big girls' sleepover tonight so she's excited. I told her that if she is a good girl and goes to sleep, hopefully in the morning she will have a baby brother or sister." Gabriella grinned.

"Yeah she better have a sibling before the morning because I don't want to still have this baby in me then and trying to go through all this pain." Troy laughed and shook his head, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"I love you so much." Troy whispered as he kept his head against hers. "You have no idea how proud I am of you. You are bringing our second child into the world and if anything, that makes me love you so much more." Gabriella leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips before pulling back and grimacing as another contraction started.

It had been an agonising nine hours since Gabriella went into labour and now finally, she was back settled in her hospital room, but now lying in her arms, was a tiny baby that she could call her daughter; Amelie (pronounced Am-e-lee) Rose Bolton. Gabriella had allowed Troy to choose her name since she chose Jessica's name at the time and told him she had concluded it was only fair that he got to name this baby.

"I can just see already that she is going to be another daddy's girl who is going to have him wrapped around her little finger whenever she wants to get her own way, and we know that her daddy will give in just like he does with his other girls." Troy just shrugged at Gabriella as he gently ran his fingers over Amelie's delicate head.

"Well each one of them must get it from their mother because she has me not only wrapped around her little finger, but holds my heart, with no chance it ever being returned because she is the only person who makes me whole." Gabriella had tears running down her face as Troy gently lifted Amelie from her mother's arms and transferred into his own. Moving over in the bed, Gabriella patted the spot next to her and Troy stood up and sat down next to her as he wrapped his right arm around her, Gabriella placing her head on his chest as she gently stroked Amelie's cheek. The three settled back comfortably, just enjoying the quiet time together as a family, with Amelie sleeping contently in her father's arm.

Both Troy and Gabriella knew that their lives were now nearly complete, with just two big things they needed to complete; moving back home and reuniting with their other daughter and their wedding. Their happy ever after ending was now so close and neither could wait.

**

* * *

****A/N: There you go. Did you like it? I have had the majority of this written for a while but couldn't figure out how to end this chapter so sorry if it sucked. I'll try and get the epilogue done soon but like I said, don't shoot me if I take a while to get it up. Please review! Thanks! x**


	30. Epilogue

**The Social Worker**

**A/N: I give you all permission to hate me. I'm so sorry for the long wait (I can't believe it has been almost three months since I last posted something) but as you probably were all aware, I damaged the ligaments in my right hand which stopped me writing for a while, then I had work experience and then during July as well I got seriously ill again and then I went on holiday to Italy for two weeks from the 6****th**** August so trying to find time to write has been really hard but I'm finally done with the epilogue for this story. Hope you all like it. Please read and review one last time. Thanks! xx**

_**Disclaimer: I wish.**_

* * *

Chapter 30 – Epilogue

As the sun set over the mountains in the distance, Gabriella Bolton stood on the balcony of the house she now lived in, with her husband of seven years, Troy Bolton, and their three children, Rebecca, Amelie and the latest addition, Lucas Jack Bolton. Troy had been thrilled to finally have another boy around because he had starting feeling like 'he was being ganged up on by girls'. Rebecca was now fifteen, Amelie eight and Lucas Jack being the youngest at just two. After Lucas was born, both Troy and Gabriella agreed that they were done and were happy with their three children, (or four if you counted Jessica), but six months ago, at age thirty three, Gabriella found out she was pregnant once again.

"How's my favourite girl doing?" Gabriella turned around, feeling her husband slip his arms around her swollen stomach.

"Wondering how much longer it was going to be before this peace and quiet was disturbed." Troy smirked as he kissed her cheek. "Where are the rest of our clan?"

"Rebecca is on the phone to Olivia in the basement to stop anyone eavesdropping; Amelie is in her room watching the end of some programme and Lucas should be appearing any moment since he has decided, 'to follow daddy around'." Just as Troy finished, a loud crash came from inside the couple's room.

"He's your son so go find out what he did." Troy laughed as he removed his arms from Gabriella and walked back into their room.

"Lucas?" Troy called.

"Daddy!" Troy looked around the side of the four poster bed in the room to see his son sitting there with a load of books surrounding him from when he had obviously tried to reach one.

"What have you been doing, buddy? I thought we were finding mommy?" Lucas lifted his arms up for Troy to pick him up. Troy shook his head as he picked him up while walking back out to Gabriella.

"Causing another mess?" Gabriella asked, seeing Troy carrying Lucas.

"When isn't he?"

"He is definitely taking after his daddy." Troy threw her a playful glare to which she just grinned at.

"Mommy!" Troy placed Lucas down as he attached himself immediately on Gabriella's leg since he knew she couldn't carry him at the minute as she had to, 'look after his baby brother or sister'. Gabriella just smiled as she watched him, reminiscing the day Lucas was born and the day that made their daughter's special bond, now unbreakable.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mommy!" Gabriella winced at the high pitched scream coming from her youngest daughter, six year old Amelie. _

"_What Ame?" Gabriella called not wanting to move from her comfy spot on the couch. And the fact it could take about ten minutes to just stand up being nine months pregnant. Amelie came stomping into the room with her arms crossed. _

"_Bec won't let me play with her and Olivia!" She huffed._

"_Amelie, come and sit and play with mommy if you want to play and leave your sister alone while her friend is here." _

"_But mommy, she won't even let me in her room!" Amelie stomped her foot. _

"_You know you're sister doesn't like being disturbed when she is doing a project, which is what they are doing." Gabriella reminded Amelie. _

"_No! She's not even my real sister and you're not her real mommy and daddy so why is she even here!" _

"_Amelie Rose Bolton!" Gabriella looked over Amelie's small body and saw Rebecca standing at the door with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Gabriella could see how hurt Rebecca was by Amelie's harsh words; her eyes always revealed her true feelings. "Take that back, Amelie." _

"_No!" Sensing someone behind her, Amelie turned to see Rebecca standing at the door with her father also heading towards the room. Rebecca hurried away from the room, pushing past Troy as she ran upstairs as Amelie watched her go guiltily. _

"_I'm not even going to ask what happened since I heard." Troy spoke, looking at Gabriella before turning to Amelie. "What has gotten into you, young lady?" Troy asked, sternly._

"_I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry mommy." The little girl looked at both her parents tearfully knowing what she said wasn't nice and had hurt her sister's feelings. Troy picked her up as he moved to the sofa to sit next to Gabriella, placing Amelie on his knee. _

"_Amelie, you know you shouldn't say that because no matter what, Rebecca is your sister and mommy and daddy love you two equally, just like the new baby." Troy told her, a small tear fell from down her soft cheek. Troy wiped her tear away and placed a kiss on her head._

"_I know what I have to do." Amelie slid of her father's lap and slowly walked out the room. _

"_Do you think I should go follow?" Troy asked, turning to his wife. _

"_No, give them a few minutes and then we'll talk to Rebecca later about how she is doing." Troy nodded as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella. _

_**Upstairs**_

_Amelie knocked on Rebecca's door and waited quietly for an answer. Rebecca opened the door seconds and stepped outside._

"_I'm sorry." Rebecca bent down next to Amelie and lifted her chin so she was looking directly at her. _

"_It's ok. I know you didn't mean what you said. I'm sorry too." Wrapping her arms around her little sister, Rebecca then picked her up and carried her into her room._

"_Hey Liv, Amelie is going to hang out in here while we work, ok?" Olivia nodded._

"_Sure." Amelie hugged Rebecca tightly before being placed on the bed and watched the film Rebecca put on for her. _

_Blinking her small blue eyes open, Amelie looked around confused as she awoke from her sleep. She was in a new surrounding to the one she fell asleep in and it wasn't a familiar one. Feeling someone's arms around her, she looked up and saw her big sister._

"_Hey, you hungry?" Amelie nodded. Leaning to the side, Rebecca grabbed a packet of crisps she grabbed quickly as they had rushed out the house. _

"_Where is mommy?"_

"_She is busy." Rebecca answered not wanting to worry Amelie too much._

"_Daddy?"_

"_He's helping mommy. We're at the hospital. Mommy is having the baby." Rebecca told her._

"_Really?" Amelie asked, perking up quickly considering she had only just awoken. _

"_Yeah the baby started coming while you were asleep. Daddy said we have to stay out here."_

"_I hope we get another sister." Amelie whispered quietly as though it was a secret._

"_Me too." Rebecca grinned, keeping her arms around Amelie and held her close to her. _

_Rebecca awoke hearing a door close and footsteps approach. Both she and Amelie had fallen asleep as it was now four thirty am. _

"_Hey dad. How's mom?" Rebecca asked, groggily, while trying not to wake her sister._

"_Mom's good. So is your new brother." Troy grinned. _

"_Congratulations dad. Looks like you finally get another male in the house which to us girls won't be a good thing." Troy pushed Rebecca's arm playfully. _

"_I'll let you tell Ame. Do you know where your grandparents went?" Rebecca shook her head. "Ok well if you see them let them know mom can start having visitors soon and I'll come get you guys when she can." Rebecca nodded as Troy smiled and headed back. _

"_Bec?" Looking down, she saw Amelie was now awake. _

"_Mommy had the baby."_

"_We have a new sister?"_

"_No we have a brother."_

"_Aww man!" Rebecca laughed. That was Chad's influence rubbing off on the now middle Bolton child. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Ame!" Lucas called as Gabriella kissed her son's forehead seeing as he was now sitting in his father's arms again.

"I'm going to get some food. Coming?" Troy shook his head.

"We boys have some planning to do." Gabriella eyed her husband suspiciously. "Nope I'm not spilling anything. Go get your food woman." Gabriella laughed as she walked away knowing that she should have known after so many years together, Troy knew he inside out as did she.

"Hey Ame, you want anything from the kitchen?" Gabriella asked poking her head inside her daughter's room as she passed it.

"Can I have some milk and a cookie?"

"Come on, let's go see what we can do." Amelie jumped off her bed and ran over to her mother, following her slowly.

"Mommy, can you tell me about the day you and daddy got married again?" Gabriella looked behind her to see Amelie still standing at the top of the stairs, looking at the picture that had been taken over seven years ago on their wedding day and was now situated on the table at the top of the stairs.

"Let's go get our milk and cookies and we can go cuddle up while mommy tells the story." Amelie hurried down the stairs to catch her mom up.

After attaining their snacks, the mother-daughter duo sat curled up on the sofa as Gabriella reminisced the day seven years ago when she finally after so long became Mrs Troy Bolton.

_**Flashback **_

_Happily playing on the floor with her mother's shoe, one year old Amelie sat in her big sister's lap as their mother got dressed. Rebecca was one of Gabriella's bridesmaids along with Amelie. Since Amelie wouldn't be able to walk down the aisle, the only other person she was content with being carried down the aisle with, apart from one of her parents, was Rebecca. _

"_Rebecca, take that shoe out of your sister's sticky hands." Gabriella told her eldest, looking at the two through her mirror._

"_Can I take her to see dad to stop her getting bored?" Gabriella nodded._

"_Just be careful. You know which room he is in, right?"_

"_Yeah, Uncle Jason showed me earlier." Out of the whole gang, Rebecca surprisingly got on the best with Jason which Gabriella reckons comes from how comfortable he made her feel when she was in Albuquerque the first time. _

"_Just make sure you get back here before we have to get in position." Rebecca nodded. Gabriella lifted her youngest daughter up to allow Rebecca to stand before placing a kiss on the top of her head and handing her back._

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too." Rebecca walked out the room to go find her father leaving their mother to finish getting sorted with the rest of the bridal party._

_Troy had just finished getting his tie straight when he heard his door squeak open. He was the only one in the room at the minute as the rest of the guys had disappeared. Not knowing who it was, he turned and shook his head seeing his two girls. _

"_Ame is bored." Troy laughed and took the little girl who was babbling and reaching her arms out for her father. _

"_Mommy and Rebecca boring you?" Amelie grabbed his hand and started sucking on his finger. Troy just rolled his eyes. Over the past few months, she had started doing that to just about everyone around her or anything she could find to suck on as she had started teething. _

"_Dad, you know now that you and mom are getting married, does this mean I'm still part of your family?" Troy sat down on the chair in the room and waved her over. She sat on his knee while he balanced Amelie on his hip. _

"_Of course you are still going to be part of your family. In fact, it'll make us all a lot closer and it will mean mommy will soon have the same name as us three. You must remember you are very much our daughter just like Amelie." She wrapped her arms around Troy; Amelie still babbling away not really getting what was getting on. _

"_Yo dude, how's-" Chad was cut off as he saw Troy with both his daughters. "Everything ok?" Chad asked._

"_We're good. Just spending some quality time together since were haven't had much time recently, being so busy with the wedding. Plus Ame here is bored." Chad smiled watching his best friend connect with his daughters. They really were the perfect family._

_--_

_A few hours later and everyone was gathered at the reception at the five star hotel the couple had hired. Everyone was now just relaxing and having fun celebrating Troy and Gabriella's wedding which had gone off without a hitch, Amelie even remaining quiet throughout the whole service which was a surprise to everyone who knew the noisy little girl. _

"_Hey little miss." Rebecca turned to see Jason stood beside her. "What are you doing sitting down here?" Rebecca was sitting behind the present's table where no one could see her. _

"_No one wants to talk to me." Jason slid down the wall and sat next to her. _

"_Where's your mom and dad?"_

"_They're dancing and dad has Amelie too." She told him so quietly; to the point where he could only just hear what she said over the music. _

"_What about all your Aunts and Uncles? Or your grandparents?"_

"_Everyone is dancing with each other and grandma is talking to grandma and grandpa Bolton." Jason felt his heart soften seeing the upset girl. _

"_Well I'm not dancing because Kelsi is dancing with Ryan so I need a dancing partner if you feel like it." Jason hinted watching her eyes widen and turn to face him._

"_Really?" She asked, excitedly._

"_Yeah." He stood up and offered her his hand. She quickly jumped up and pulled him towards the dance floor. Troy noticed his eldest daughter dragging one of his best friends and just smiled and nodded at Jason in thanks knowing that if anyone could cheer his daughter up, it was her uncle Jason._

_**End Flashback**_

The next morning Troy was the first to wake up. He was always up early nowadays to take care of Lucas before he woke up and disturbed Gabriella. Today wasn't a normal day though, today was Rebecca's sixteenth birthday. Rebecca had planned her whole day herself; she wanted to do something special but refused to let either of her parents, family or friends in on the secret which worried Troy slightly.

"Daddy," Troy turned to see a sleepy Lucas standing at the kitchen door with his blue blanket still in his arms as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hey buddy." Troy went to pick him up seeing him looking so tired. "Shall we make you some breakfast and then make Bec some?" Lucas nodded before leaning his head into the crook of his father's neck.

Waking up to the feeling of eyes on her, Rebecca opened her eyes slightly to look at who was disturbing her beauty sleep.

"Dad! Go away! It's too early." She pulled the covers over her head as she snuggled back down into her warm, comfy bed.

"Oh so you're not interested in these choc chip muffins your wonderful dad and brother took the time to make first thing this morning while everyone else slept in?" Troy teased as he held the tray of freshly baked muffins closer to her bed. Rebecca groaned as the smell made her mouth water and forced herself up. Troy smirked as he handed Lucas a muffin to give to his sister.

"Happy Bwirthday." Lucas quietly said, holding out the muffin to his sister.

"Thank you." She pulled her brother up onto her bed and took the muffin from him as she hugged him with her other arm.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Troy leaned down and kissed her head.

"Thanks daddy." Rebecca shifted over to allow Lucas to curl up in her bed with her while their father sat at the bottom of the bed. "These are good. Did daddy make a mess?" Rebecca asked, turning to her brother.

"Lots and lots." He giggled.

"Mom and Ame still asleep?" Troy nodded.

"We know they would probably want to be awake but mom couldn't settle last night and needs her rest and I didn't think you would be prepared for your sister as soon as we woke you." Nodding in agreement, every Bolton in the household, including Lucas now, knew that Amelie was let's just say a little drama queen first thing and liked attention. Everyone was just hoping her 'Sharpay faze' would disappear as she grew.

"How did she go from being that tiny thing you and mom brought home eight years ago to being the, 'mini –Sharpay', she is today?" Troy shrugged remembering how nervous everyone was about Rebecca meeting Amelie for the first time after everything she had gone through just a few months previous.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy stepped out of his car and walked around to open the door for Gabriella. It had been six days since Amelie had been born and after being released the next day, Gabriella had insisted on getting to Albuquerque as soon as possible for her to then be able to relax after everything; with her whole family. After helping Gabriella out of the car, Troy returned to the opposite side of the car to grab the baby seat, where Amelie was sleeping. _

_Rebecca had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of Troy and Gabriella and the new baby. She was sat in the front room of her grandma Maria's with her Grandma and Grandpa Bolton and all her aunts and uncles too._

"_How much longer do you think they will be?" Rebecca asked, turning to Jack._

"_They shouldn't be much longer." He told her as she nodded and went back to playing her game. Moments later, a key click was heard and Rebecca darted out of the room as quick as a glance. _

"_Daddy!" Rebecca squealed excitedly; Troy picking her up as soon as she reached him. "I missed you." _

"_I missed you too. Were you good for everyone?" Rebecca nodded. _

"_Where's mommy?" Troy smiled. _

"_Just coming. She needs you to do something for her though." Troy watched as her eyes showed her confusion. "Can you go make sure everyone is being quiet so that we can bring Amelie in to see everyone?" Rebecca hurried off as Troy went back to help Gabriella get the baby seat out._

"_Everyone be quiet!" Rebecca shouted into the living room as all eyes turned to her. "Daddy said we will wake Amelie otherwise."Everyone nodded while smiling at the young girl who was so desperate to be reunited with her family and their latest addition._

"_Hey guys." Troy spoke, as he walked up behind Rebecca whilst carrying the baby seat on his arm. Gabriella entered slowly behind and watched on as her fiancée placed the baby carrier down and slowly lifted their new bundle of joy out for everyone to meet her. _

_After being passed around from grandparent to grandparent and gang member to gang member, Amelie was finally passed back to her mother; who had Rebecca to her left too. Looking at her baby sister for the first time, Rebecca leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaning down closer to whisper. _

"_Hey Amelie, I'm your big sister, Rebecca. While no one else is listening, I just want to tell you that I'm going to be the best big sister ever and promise to protect you from everything in the whole wild world. I love you Amelie Bolton."_

_**End flashback**_

As the warm evening sun set over the skies of Albuquerque, the family of five found themselves walking up the familiar path that was walked along on every family birthday; a tradition started by Rebecca about a year after they moved to Albuquerque.

"Mommy, how much further?" Lucas complained, pulling on his mother's arm; his little legs tiring up the long uneven, path.

"Not much further. I'm sure if you're a good boy and make it all the way there walking, daddy will carry you back to the car on the way back." Knowing instantly he didn't want to walk any further than he had too, he carefully ran a few feet ahead to catch his sister's up and hold their hands.

"It looks like you will need carrying back too, not just him." Troy commented, appearing to Gabriella's left. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just tired. You know, you'd think after looking after three kids, I'd be a lot fitter when it came to this pregnancy but I feel just as unfit as I did when I was pregnant with Jessica." Troy wrapped his arm around his wife as they carried on walking to where their children had now stopped.

"... it was horrible. I swear you are lucky not to have to put up with them always kissing and embarrassing us in public." Troy, catching the end of Rebecca's sentence, rolled his eyes.

"And I don't know about your mom but I know you are lucky not to have these three, well Rebecca and Amelie, to put up with whining about whether they look good or not. Trust me your brother gets sick of it and resorts to doing what you loved doing, hiding in mommy's arms." Gabriella pushed her husband's arm and shook her head as Rebecca and Amelie glared at their father.

"You know, it's hard to believe she would be seventeen now, isn't it?" Troy nodded in agreement.

"I don't even want to think about how many boys I would have had to fight off her because there is no doubt she would be getting the attention of any lad her age. There's no question because all I have to do is think back to how you looked at that age to know she would have been the most beautiful young lady around." Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy's waist as Lucas spoke up.

"I would've helped daddy!" Everyone laughed as he raised his little arm to make sure that they didn't forget him.

"And I bet you'd have done a great job, little guy." Scooping his son up in his arms, Troy smiled as Lucas wrapped his little arms around his father's neck. "You gonna help daddy do that when it comes to Bec and Ame?" Lucas nodded. Gabriella smiled watching their interaction and lay her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered as Rebecca and Amelie carried on talking.

"I love you too." Troy wrapped his free arm around Gabriella as the three stood listening to what the two young girls were saying.

After staying a little while, the Bolton family got ready to head home after filling Jessica in on what had been going on recently in their lives. Troy walked ahead with Lucas in his arm; Gabriella and Amelie not far behind while Rebecca hung back by Jessica's grave to say something she had been waiting to say for a while now.

"I told you I'd keep my promise to get mom and dad together and I hope you know that even though I never met you, I still love you just as much as the others because if it wasn't for you in the first place, then dad might not have found me and I'd never have been able to find the happiness I have, so thank you." Rebecca smiled as she looked back at the people who had become her family knowing no matter what has gone on, she wouldn't change a thing and no longer did the future scare her but excite her knowing whatever challenges life throws her way, she'll always have her family there by her side. And for that she'd be forever grateful.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry if the ending was rubbish but I was really struggling on how to end it without dragging it on and on. Before anyone asks, no there won't be a sequel but I never say never because who knows what my crazy mind may come up with one day. **

**I have to say a huge thank you to each and every single one of you who has reviewed this story so far and I'm glad you have all enjoyed it. I never imagined how well this would do when I started it as it was something different to other stories I'd done before. So for one last time, please review! Thanks. xx**

**PS. Can you please check out Amanda aka zanessatroyella4evr620's story 'Under the Staph' and review it for her. Thanks. xx**


End file.
